Look At Me, Sajangnim
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: [CHAP 9 UPDATE!] Kyungsoo harus menuruti keinginan dari kedua adiknya. Mengencani seorang Direktur demi mendapatkan uang. Bisakah ia?
1. Chapter 1

**LOOK AT ME, SAJANGNIM~**

**SUMMARY :**

Kyungsoo harus menuruti keinginan dari kedua adiknya. Mengencani seorang Direktur demi mendapatkan uang. Bisakah ia?

* * *

"Bagaimana ini? Ah~~"

Suara Kim Jongdae memecah keheningan pagi itu. Dia memang memiliki suara yang nyaring—nyaris memekakkan—membuat semua orang akan menutup telinga ketika dia mulai berteriak. Kyungsoo termasuk kedalam daftar orang-orang tersebut. Padahal ia dan Jongdae sudah bersama sejak kecil—mereka adik kakak—namun Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa terbiasa. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, Kyungsoo bisa menebaknya. Jongdae selalu berteriak seperti itu jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo berdesis geram. Dia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Dia tidak suka waktunya yang berharga untuk menyelesaikan proyek novelnya harus terganggu karna tingkah Jongdae yang menyebalkan. Waktu adalah uang! Tidak adakah yang bisa mengerti itu?

Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang tampak berair. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menghampiri Jongdae yang terduduk diatas sofa diruang tengah. Pemuda itu tidak mengenakan baju—hanya sebuah boxer bermotif spongebob, _well_, itu membuat Jongdae tampak amat sangat berantakan. Disampingnya ada Sehun yang sedang memakan roti lapisnya dengan santai, seakan-akan tidak ada Jongdae disebelahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jongdae malah memberikan handphonenya pada Kyungsoo. Pria yang lebih mungil itu lantas meraihnya dan memeriksa apa yang tertera didalamnya. Dia mengernyit lalu balik menatap Jongdae dengan bingung.

"Kenapa tidak ada uang sama sekali di rekeningmu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah ia mengembalikan handphone itu pada Jongdae. Jongdae menyeka hidungnya yang tampak berair. Dia masih menangis.

"Uangku habis," rengeknya. Dia menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo. Sehun mendengus jengkel. Dia mengunyah rotinya cepat-cepat. "Salahkan dirimu yang selalu berfoya-foya demi meniduri gadis-gadis murahan itu," timpal Sehun. Dia mendapatkan death glare sebagai balasannya.

"Aku tidak—" Jongdae ingin membela diri, walau sebenarnya tidak perlu. Uh, dia memang salah sih.

"Oh diamlah, kau brengsek!" Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. Seperti dia tidak tau tingkah Jongdae saja. Pria itu selalu bertingkah layaknya cassanova, padahal wajah dan uangnya tidak mendukung sama sekali. Menyedihkan. "Kau kemanakan uangmu? Kau kan harus membayar uang kuliahmu minggu depan," ujarnya kesal. Dia ingin sekali menghajar Jongdae, menimpuk kepalanya hingga ia gegar otak lalu menendang bokongnya hingga ia tidak bisa berjalan dan bercinta dengan gadis-gadis brengsek itu lagi. Apa dia kira mencari uang itu mudah? Apa dia tau bagaimana Kyungsoo selama ini berjuang mencari uang demi mereka berdua?

Mereka memang yatim piatu, dan selama ini hanya Kyungsoo lah yang mencari nafkah demi membuat mereka agar tetap hidup. Dia mencari uang dari hasil novel-novel yang ia tulis. Tidak sampai booming sih, tapi setidaknya novel yang dibuat Kyungsoo bisa diterima dipasaran. Dan dia harus berpuas diri dengan itu. Salahkan otaknya yang tidak bisa mengarang novel sehebat 'J.K Rowling' atau siapalah itu. Dia memang tidak punya kemampuan lain selain mengarang novel picisan seperti sekarang.

Jongdae sudah akan membuka mulut ketika Kyungsoo mendadak memukul kepalanya cukup keras. Jongdae mengerang, hei! Itu sakit sekali, Kyungsoo! Pria itu memang berperawakan kecil, tapi dia sangat mahir ketika memukul orang lain. "Kenapa memukulku? Eomma~~" Jongdae hampir menangis lagi. Semua orang diapartemen ini tidak sayang padanya! Kyungsoo dan Sehun selalu menyiksanya, mentang-mentang mereka adalah yang tertua dan terbungsu disini, mereka pikir mereka siapa? Dia adalah Jongdae! Si tampan yang selalu menjadi incaran ketika berkunjung ke club 'chacamarica' diujung jalan didekat apartemen mereka.

"Aku sudah tau apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jadi lebih baik kau diam," Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya seperti ingin memukul lagi. Jongdae memekik kesal, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Kyungsoo marah. "Kalau kau sudah tau, kenapa bertanya? Kau sengaja ingin memukulku?"

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kedua Hyungnya. Dia mengambil remote TV dan mulai mencari siaran pagi kesukaannya. Hei, itu dia! Spongebob Squarepants. Persis seperti boxer Jongdae. Sehun ingin tertawa lagi. Yeah, ini lucu sekali. Terlebih ketika ia melihat bokong Jongdae yang bergerak-gerak. Spongebob yang ada dibokongnya seperti sedang berbicara. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kedua orang itu seperti karakter-karakter yang ada di cartoon Spongebob. Coba bayangkan jika Kyungsoo menjadi Squidward, waw itu pas sekali. Lalu Jongdae menjadi Patrick? hehehe..

"Kapan aku bertanya? Aku tidak bertanya!" Kyungsoo memekik tidak kalah kesalnya. Suara mereka sudah melebihi oktaf yang seharusnya.

"Kau tadi bertanya! Kau bilang 'kau kemanakan uang kuliahmu' ? Aku baru saja ingin menjawab, tapi kau sudah memukulku lebih dulu!" Jongdae menghentak-hentakkan kakinya—kebiasaannya ketika merajuk. "Iyakan, Sehun?"

"Eh?" Sehun menoleh pada kedua Hyungnya. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. Sejujurnya dia amat sangat tidak ingin bertengkar dengan siapapun sekarang. Dengan Jongdae, Sehun, atau Barack Obama sekalipun (yang ini konyol sekali!). Dia butuh ketenangan demi pembuatan novel terbarunya. Dia sudah deadline tau! Kenapa semua orang seakan menguji kesabarannya!

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Jongdae? Uang kuliahmu untuk semester ini tidak sedikit. Aku tidak punya uang sama sekali. Semua sudah ku berikan pada Bibi Park kemarin. Kau tau sendiri kalau kita sudah menunggak biaya apartemen selama 3 bulan. Kita bisa diusir kalau tidak membayar. Padahal aku sudah berpesan padamu untuk menyimpan uang itu. Dan novel baru ku pun belum tentu akan selesai dalam waktu dekat," Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya pelan. Dia memilih duduk disamping Sehun yang kini juga ikut terdiam mendengar percakapan serius mereka. Dia lemas sekali jika sudah memikirkan soal uang. Lututnya seperti tidak bertulang. Mengapa? Mengapa patokan hidup didunia ini selalu menyangkut tentang uang? Sial! Kenapa tidak daun saja? Setidaknya ada banyak pohon didekat sini.

Jongdae tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia terdiam, bagaimanapun ini adalah salahnya.

"Aku tidak tau," Jongdae berbisik pelan. Kontras sekali dengan suaranya ketika dia berteriak tadi.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar pada karpet using yang sedang ia injak. Sudah berapa lama karpet ini mereka gunakan? Dia bahkan tidak punya uang untuk membeli hal-hal seperti itu. Uangnya habis hanya untuk biaya makan, apartemen, dan pendidikan kedua adiknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari pinjaman pada Kris saja," Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya. Tidak menatap kearah Jongdae yang merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Biar saja, toh Kyungsoo sengaja ingin menampilkan sosoknya yang sedang marah. Agar Jongdae sadar akan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Supaya dia tidak seperti ini lagi. Menyusahkan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, bukankah Kris itu adalah orang yang mencoba menidurimu sebulan yang lalu?"

Mwo? Ya Tuhan, bagaiman dirinya bisa lupa? Brengsek! Kenapa harus Sehun yang mengingatkannya? Bikin malu saja.

Kris memang adalah mantan kekasih Kyungsoo. Pria itu tampan juga kaya. Mereka sudah berpacaran satu tahun saat itu ketika Kris memaksa Kyungsoo melakukannya. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo menolak, enak saja! Dia bukan namja murahan.

"Itu—"

Kyungsoo tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi. Saat ini yang terlintas dipikirannya hanya meminta bantuan pada Kris, karna cuma pria itu yang menjadi satu-satunya kenalan Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah orang kaya. Bukan berarti teman-teman Kyungsoo adalah orang tak berpunya semua, mereka hanya sedikit tidak kaya seperti Kris. Tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Kris akan menganggap remeh padanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan meminta darinya," timpal Jongdae. Dia menunduk lesu. Seharusnya ini menjadi minggu pagi yang tenang tanpa ada keributan seperti sekarang. Dia memang pembuat masalah! Salahkan juga pihak bank yang mengirim pemberitahuan itu ke handphonenya.

Oh, tau apa dia? Dia bahkan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

"Kau punya saran lain kalau begitu?" Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Kim Jongdae bertingkah seperti dialah yang menjadi pihak korban disini.

"Aku punya," kata Jongdae serius. "Tapi kau jangan marah," dia cepat-cepat menimpali. Sepertinya ini adalah rencana yang aneh, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hawa buruk yang mulai merambati tengkuknya.

"Apa?" Sehun juga tampak penasaran. Ide konyol seperti apa yang ditawarkan si mata unta ini?

"Kau—berkencan saja," ucap Jongdae pelan.

Tuhkan, memang konyol sih. Kyungsoo sudah beberapa kali berkencan dan itu tidak mengubah apapun. Dia malah hampir dikerjai beberapa kali.

"Kau ini bicara apa Jongdae?" Kyungsoo berucap gusar. Dia menghampiri Jongdae, ingin memukulnya lagi. Tapi Jongdae langsung menghindar. Kyungsoo sangat brutal.

"Aku serius, maksudku—"

"Stop, Jongdae. **Stop!** Sial, kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal, eoh?" Kyungsoo berteriak marah. Dia punya batas kesabaran. Dia bukan orang baik yang selalu diam ketika ada yang membuatnya berang seperti sekarang. Oh Tuhan, salah apa dirinya hingga ia di karuniai adik seperti Jongdae?

"Kyungsoo—" Jongdae baru ingin berbicara ketika Sehun malah menangkap lengannya, menyuruhnya berhenti. Mungkin bocah itu punya niat baik agar Kyungsoo tidak semakin marah.

"Hentikan," bisik Sehun.

"Tapi—" Jongdae berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun. Dia hanya ingin mengemukakan pendapatnya, siapa tau akan membantu. Namun dua orang ini seperti menghalang-halanginya.

Sehun mendeath glare Jongdae, memegang kuat lengannya.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan masuk kekamarnya, berniat tidur, ketika suara Jongdae menghentikannya. Dia berbalik, mata bulatnya seperti ingin keluar dan itu terlihat lucu. Tapi jujur saja, perkataan Jongdae tidak lucu sama sekali. Sehun dan Kyungsoo malah menatap Jongdae horror.

"**Kau—berkencan saja dengan seorang Direktur,**" ujar Jongdae.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **

This Fanfiction is MINE ! Kalau ditemukan adanya fanfiction lain dengan kesamaan ide dan penulisan sekitar 70% maka dapat dipastikan bahwa itu **PLAGIAT!**

**Rate : **

T dulu, cari aman.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

5ChangChang, OhSooYeol, Sehunsky, loveHEENJABUJA, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, UtsukushiHaru, opikyung0113. **This is for u guys, hope u like it.**

**A/N :**

Thanks bgt buat yang udah sempatin review, sejujurnya aku gk nyangka kalo fic debut aku bakal ada yang komentarin /nyengir/.

Buat yang nanya kenapa Jongdae jadi adiknya Kyungsoo disini, jawabannya karna tampang Jongdae yang sering monyong-monyong gitu bikin aku gemes. Aku sengaja jadiin dia adik Kyungsoo karna selain Kyungsoo itu punya karakter keibuan yg sangat kuat (?), dia juga keliatan cocok buat jadi seorang kakak yg bertanggungjawab serta menderita. Oke _well_, untuk pairingnya sengaja **dirahasiakan!** /ditimpuk/. Kenapa? Karna biar yg baca fic ini jadi semangat dan penasaran. Tapi kalo diliat dari uname aku sih seharusnya udah ketebak kan ya? Walaupun Kyungsoo melalangbuana kemana-mana, dia bakal tetap kembali ke orang itu. Ugh..

_Well_, silahkan membaca and **have fun with my fanfiction~**

**Chapter Two : **Membuat Rencana dan….berpesta!

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak tau harus seperti apa mengekspresikan dirinya sekarang. Dia berpikir dan terus berpikir tentang apa yang salah dengan cara ia mengajar adiknya—Jongdae yang semakin hari semakin gila saja. Pemuda itu baru mengusulkan apa? Menyuruh Kyungsoo berkencan? Dengan seorang Direktur? Tampar Kyungsoo sekarang, lalu tendang bokongnya hingga ia terbang ke angkasa dan bertemu dengan Alien disana, lalu dia akan menikah saja dengan alien-alien itu!

Kyungsoo, kau mungkin sudah sama gilanya dengan Jongdae.

Apa mungkin deskripsi tentang seorang Direktur dikepala Jongdae adalah seorang pria bodoh—dengan kawat gigi dan kacamata tebal—yang ingin berkencan dengan pria miskin tak punya apa-apa selain hati yang suci seperti Kyungsoo? Mungkin. Mungkin saja Jongdae memang tidak tau seperti apa wujud-wujud Direktur itu.

Suasana apartemen mendadak hening, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan seluruh penghuni disana. Baik Sehun maupun Kyungsoo tidak mampu berucap, seakan kata-kata itu tersangkut dikerongkongan dan menyumbat pernapasan mereka. Mungkin gampang saja bagi Jongdae mengusulkan hal gila itu jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang diva terkenal didunia, atau dia adalah seorang gadis dengan tubuh molek mempesona. Kyungsoo tidak perlu mengencani seorang Direktur, presiden pun akan takluk padanya. Tapi apa? Semua orang tau Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang namja bertubuh mungil, bermata besar seperti burung hantu, dan memiliki dua adik brengsek yang sayangnya sedikit tampan. Dia juga tampan sih, sayangnya belum ada yang mengakui hal itu selain dirinya sendiri (dan juga sang author XD). Bagaimana bisa Jongdae si bodoh ini mengusulkan hal seperti itu? Memangnya ada berapa Direktur di Seoul ini yang akan jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo begitu melihatnya? Dan lagi Direktur seperti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan? Bagaimana cara menggaetnya?

Jongdae—seakan bisa melihat apa yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo, dengan sigap menarik lengan pria mungil itu dan merangkulnya—sok akrab. Hei, apa dia lupa kalau Kyungsoo sedang marah padanya?

"Jangan cemas begitu, Hyung. Dengarkan dulu rencanaku," tutur Jongdae bersemangat. Dia mendudukkan Kyungsoo kembali diatas sofa lalu ikut menjatuhkan bokongnya disana—disebelah Kyungsoo. Sehun yang kini sama bingungnya dengan Kyungsoo masih tetap bungkam, sedikitnya dia pun ikut penasaran dengan usulan konyol Jongdae. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, matanya memang tidak sebulat seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kini tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu dipikirannya.

"Apa kau baru saja berpikir untuk menjualku?" tanyanya pelan. Dia masih sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja ditanyakannya. Dia melihat Jongdae tajam, sesuatu seperti api tampak bergejolak dibola mata Kyungsoo. Jika memang benar begitu adanya, maka jangan salahkan Kyungsoo jika dia akan melempar Jongdae dari apartemen mereka sesaat lagi.

Jongdae seakan terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, dia pun menggeleng keras, membantah ucapan Kyungsoo walau sebenarnya memang seperti itulah niatnya. Begini, Jongdae tidak akan menjual Kyungsoo secara langsung, jadi Kyungsoo tidak perlu cemas. Dia hanya akan menyuruh Kyungsoo berkencan dengan seorang Direktur kaya lalu mengambil uang sebanyak yang ia bisa, dan….putus. Semudah itu. Bukannya Kyungsoo harus tidur dengan orang-orang itu, bukan! Enak saja, bagaimana pun Kyungsoo adalah Hyungnya yang sangat berjasa. Dia tidak segila itu. Lalu mengapa Kyungsoo? Kenapa tidak Sehun atau dirinya sendiri saja?

Ada beberapa alasan yang menurut Jongdae masuk akal.

**Pertama** : Dia tidak cantik, namun tampan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang menurut Jongdae cocok dibawa kemana saja alurnya. Kyungsoo bisa dipoles menjadi wanita, dia juga bisa didandani seperti pria.

**Kedua :** Haruskah dia mengatakan ini? Baiklah, baiklah.. Kyungsoo adalah seorang gay, dia beberapa kali berkencan dengan seorang pria—seperti Kris. Lain halnya dengan Jongdae yang notabene adalah seorang pria normal. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo tidak normal. Hei! Menurutmu bagaimana kita bisa memutuskan pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta? Kyungsoo mungkin nyaman menjalani hubungan dengan sesama pria, dan Jongdae menghormati itu.

Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah kandidat yang tepat karena : Direktur yang akan mereka incar adalah seorang **pria**. Kyungsoo bisa menyamar menjadi seorang wanita, dan jika ternyata Direktur itu juga adalah seorang gay, maka Kyungsoo tidak perlu menyamar lagi. Karna Direktur wanita itu biasanya terkesan sulit dan pelit. Jadi tidak mungkin bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengejarnya. Lagipula mana mau dia dengan Kyungsoo yang notabene miskin dan seorang gay pula.

"Bukan begitu Hyung," Jongdae berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang tampak seperti ingin meledak lagi. Dia memegang tangan mungil itu erat-erat, waspada. "Kau harus mendengarkanku dulu," ungkapnya lagi.

Dan Jongdae pun memulai pidato 5 menitnya dengan sangat memukau. Sehun sampai menganga tak percaya. Baginya, Jongdae kurang lebih sedikit brillian. Ide seperti itu tidak mudah dan terkesan konyol memang, namun jika berhasil akan membawa dampak yang sangat menguntungkan bagi mereka.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Idemu gila! Kau kira bagaimana aku bisa menggaet seorang Direktur? Kau terlalu banyak melihat drama, brengsek! Kau lupa kalau kita ini orang yang biasa-biasa saja? Kita tidak punya relasi dari manapun untuk bisa bertemu dan mempesona seorang Direktur kaya?" pekiknya frustasi tepat setelah Jongdae selesai.

Jongdae tertawa remeh, "Kau meragukan kepopuleranku? Aku punya cara, Hyung. Kau tinggal mengikutiku saja. Aku akan menjadi sutradara, dan kau aktornya," Jongdae tersenyum manis. Mungkin baginya ini adalah sebuah hal menyenangkan yang tak bisa diulang lain kali. Tapi tidak bagi Kyungsoo.

"Lalu aku jadi apa?" tanya Sehun. Semua orang ambil bagian, mengapa ia tidak?

Jongdae mengibaskan tangannya, tak peduli. "Kau jadi penonton saja, Sehun—ah"

Dan Sehun pun merengut masam.

"Kenapa harus aku? Sial, bukankah ini masalahmu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk Jongdae dramatis. Pria itu tidak habis pikir, mengapa dia selalu yang ditumbalkan?

"Karna kau yang paling tua disini! Kau bertanggungjawab atas pendidikanku dan Sehun." Jongdae berujar santai, tidak memperhatikan denyut-denyut samar dipelipis Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau yang menghabiskan uangnya, keparat. Aku bisa saja membuangmu dan tidak mengakui kau sebagai adikku," gumam Kyungsoo berbahaya. Dia geram dan sangat marah. Dan itu tidak baik.

"Hal yang sudah berlalu tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi, Hyung. Lagipula ini pekerjaan gampang, kau tidak perlu bekerja susah-susah tapi bisa mendapatkan uang. Dan alasan lainnya adalah, karna kau yang paling mungil, cantik, dan mempesona disini," jelas Jongdae. Dia tidak mempedulikan ucapan Kyungsoo yang tidak akan mengakui dirinya sebagai adik, karna dia tau, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah tega menelantarkan dirinya dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya gemas. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karna ucapan Jongdae, tapi sekarang itu bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk ia pikirkan.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus," Sehun yang sedari tadi diam ikut angkat suara sekarang. Semua orang memandangnya, Jongdae adalah sosok yang paling girang begitu mendengar ucapan si magnae.

"Ini akan menguntungkan kita semua jika berhasil, kau harus mencobanya. Setidaknya sekali saja Hyung," bujuk Sehun. Dia ikut-ikutan bergabung dengan kedua Hyungnya yang masih terduduk diatas sofa, mengambil tempat ditengah lalu merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo dengan hangat.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika ini tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Dan berdo'a saja pada Tuhan agar kita tidak terkena kutukan setelah ini," katanya pelan. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Sehun dan memejamkan mata, lelah.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Kutukan apa sih? Sedangkan Jongdae tampak sibuk berpikir, mungkin sedang menyusun rencana.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada kedua adiknya, "Kutukan karna kita telah mempermainkan hati orang lain," bisiknya parau.

Oh adakah yang ingin meminjamkan ember pada Sehun? Karna sepertinya dia akan muntah.

* * *

"Luhan?"

Pagi itu sekitar pukul 8, Xiao Luhan—si tetangga cantik—tiba-tiba saja sudah bertengger didepan pintu apartemen mereka. Kyungsoo jadi heran sendiri, karna menurutnya ia tidak pernah mengundang Luhan untuk sarapan pagi dirumahnya—mengingat beras mereka yang tinggal sedikit.

Luhan tersenyum hangat sehangat roti bakar Sehun yang gosong, "Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanyanya sopan. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengangguk, baru sadar betapa konyolnya tingkah yang ia suguhkan dihadapan Luhan pagi ini. "Tentu saja, silahkan." Kyungsoo bergeser sedikit, dan pemuda yang lebih cantik itupun masuk. Kyungsoo bisa melihat betapa mulusnya kulit Luhan jika dilihat dari samping, pantas saja Sehun menyukainya. Kyungsoo beberapa kali menemukan Sehun yang sedang mendesah-desah sendiri dikamar mandi sambil menyebutkan nama Luhan. Sehun sudah besar rupanya. Hehehe.

"Apa Sehun yang memangilmu datang kemari?" Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang pandai berbasa-basi, jadi dia langsung ke poinnya saja. Lagipula dia yakin Luhan sudah sangat hafal dengan sikapnya yang terang-terangan. Mereka sudah bertetangga selama 3 tahun, jika kau ingin tau.

Luhan menggeleng, masih mempertahankan senyumannya yang ugh.. terlalu manis? Mungkin Kyungsoo akan terkena diabetes sehabis ini.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau datang?"

"Jongdae yang memanggilku," jawabnya santai. Dia menatap sofa butut Kyungsoo dan sang pemilik secara bergantian. Seperti bertanya 'bolehkah aku duduk disini? Di sofa bututmu.' Dan Kyungsoo yang memang cepat tanggap, buru-buru mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk disana. "Silahkan duduk, Luhan."

Luhan akhirnya duduk, dia menatap apartemen Kyungsoo secara menyeluruh. Apa menurutnya apartemen ini terlalu jelek? Dia tidak berpikir untuk tinggal disini kan?

"Tadi kau bilang Jongdae memanggilmu, benar begitu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Dia meneleponku kemarin, menyuruhku datang. Katanya aku harus mendandanimu," jawabnya ringan. Dia bahkan berkedip nakal. Kyungsoo sampai lupa bernapas.

"Mendandani apa? Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku," Kyungsoo mulai menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi. Mungkinkah Jongdae serius dengan rencananya? Dan jika iya, kenapa dia tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo? Hell, Kyungsoo peran utamanya disini! Jongdae sangat semena-mena!

Luhan, seakan mengerti kebingungan Kyungsoo mulai menjelaskan, "Kau akan dibawa ke pesta besar hari ini. Jongdae bilang dia membutuhkanku untuk membuatmu tampil seperti wanita. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau akan tampil cantik nanti. Jongdae pasti akan bangga mempunyai pasangan sepertimu. Tidak perlu malu, Kyungsoo—ah. Aku juga sering berdandan menjadi wanita, lalu menyanyi di bar. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa kau seorang pria."

Pesta? Ah.. Jadi si brengsek itu ikut dengannya? Oh tentu saja, bukankah dia sutradaranya dan Kyungsoo hanya seorang actor tanpa bayaran yang ia lantik sedemikian rupa kemarin?

Demi bokong sexy Luhan, Kyungsoo ingin sekali mencekik Jongdae sampai mati.

"Well, dimana Jongdae kalau begitu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia memang tidak tau keberadaan Jongdae sejak semalam. Pria itu menghilang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin dia mencari gaun untukmu," gumam Luhan sambil memegang dagunya, sibuk menebak. Kyungsoo ingin muntah, jujur saja. Dia akan mengenakan gaun nanti? Gaun seperti apa? Bunuh dia! Bunuh Kyungsoo sekarang juga!

Luhan melirik tubuh kurus Kyungsoo yang saat itu hanya mengenakan piyama jelek yang sudah berlubang dibagian ketiaknya, dia berdeham sejenak. "Kalau begitu, kita akan mulai mempermak beberapa bagian." Dia menarik Kyungsoo agar berdiri, memutar-mutar tubuh mungil itu hingga Kyungsoo merasa pusing. Dia menatap betis Kyungsoo cukup lama, "Pertama, cukur bulu kakimu. Kau ini, betismu kecil, tapi berbulu. Seperti serigala," cibirnya tanpa dosa.

Dan Kyungsoo menimpuk kepala Luhan setelah itu.

* * *

"Aku pulang~~" suara Jongdae lagi-lagi terngiang dan menggema ke seluruh apartemen. Luhan yang saat itu sedang memasangkan eyeliner dimata Kyungsoo, mendadak berhenti. Dia jadi kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang saat ini duduk dihadapannya. Kyungsoo terlihat cantik, juga manis. Wajahnya sudah tidak pucat dan kusam seperti saat Luhan datang tadi. Dia kini tampak bercahaya dan mempesona seperti putri-putri China yang sering Luhan lihat di film-film. Bibirnya tampak berwarna pink menggoda, pipinya merah merona, dan ugh.. Luhan jadi iri. Oh, jangan lupakan wig berwarna hitam sepanjang bahu yang bertengger manis dikepalanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Luhan. Dia tidak ingin membuka mulutnya, karna dia belum terbiasa. Lipstik ini membuat bibirnya basah dan sedikit lengket. Belum lagi wangi cherry yang menusuk-nusuk rongga hidungnya. Dia jadi mual sendiri.

"Kenapa kau diam saja sih? Apa gigimu terkena lipstick? Kalau begitu sini, biar aku bersihkan," Luhan memegang dagu Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Mencoba membuka mulut itu. Dia heran kenapa sedari tadi Kyungsoo diam saja, apa ada yang salah dengannya? Semoga saja tidak, karna Luhan tidak ingin salah satu maha karyanya ini tidak jadi pergi ke pesta. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Dia mengedikkan kepalanya menyuruh Luhan untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kyungsoo Hyung~" Jongdae tiba dikamar beberapa menit kemudian. Dia terdiam, matanya yang seperti unta itu tiba-tiba saja membulat. Seperti terkena serangan jantung, dia mendekati Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk berhias—seperti remaja putri. "Siapa dia?" tanya Jongdae begitu ia sudah sampai didekat Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Matanya menelusuri wajah Kyungsoo dengan seksama, dia sempat cengo sebentar, mungkin tidak menyangka kalau yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah Hyungnya yang biasa-biasa saja itu.

"Apa dia Kyungsoo Hyung?" Jongdae menatap Luhan dengan serius. Luhan tidak menjawab, dia masih berkonsentrasi memasang eyeliner dimata Kyungsoo. Dan Jongdae menganggap kebisuan Luhan itu sebagai 'iya'. Hei, Kyungsoo berubah seperti putri! Bisakah kalian percaya itu? Luhan memang benar-benar penata rias sejati. Seharusnya dia membuka salon saja.

"Ini gila! Apa kau sudah melihat wajahmu, Hyung? Kau—sangat cantik," puji Jongdae serius.

Kyungsoo mau tidak mau jadi tersipu. Jika pria normal lain akan marah bila memujinya dengan kata 'cantik' maka Kyungsoo tidak. Dia suka dengan deskripsi cantik yang melekat padanya. Cih, kapan lagi dia akan berhias seperti ini, iyakan?

"Aku sudah membawa gaunnya," Jongdae mengeluarkan sebuah gaun dari sebuah kantong plastic berwarna hitam. Gaun itu berwarna merah menyala, bagian bahunya sedikit terbuka dan panjangnya mungkin beberapa centi diatas lutut. Bagus sih, tapi apa Jongdae serius ingin memakaikan pakaian itu pada Kyungsoo? Tidakkah itu terlalu terbuka? Kyungsoo takut diterkam nanti. Ugh..seperti ada yang melirikmu saja Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum penuh semangat, "Hei, ini bagus. Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" dia menarik gaun itu dari tangan Jongdae dan mengeceknya. Wah, kainnya sangat halus dan warnanya pun sangat indah. Cocok sekali dengan kulit Kyungsoo yang berwarna putih pucat.

Jongdae mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Kau tidak perlu tau, yang penting dandani saja dia," dia mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam. "Pesta ini sangat penting Luhan, jadi pastikan kau bisa membuatnya bersinar dan mempesona," lanjutnya.

Luhan mengangguk semangat, matanya berbinar-binar. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik," dia mengepalkan tangannya.

Semangat Luhan~

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Jika kemarin-kemarin ketika Sehun pulang sekolah akan ada Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang bertengkar seperti Bibi-bibi penjual ikan, maka hari ini apartemen mereka hening mencekam. Sehun mulai menebak-nebak, akankah apartemen ini kemasukan maling atau dialah yang salah masuk apartemen? Untuk opsi yang kedua sepertinya tidak benar, ini memang apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Hyung-hyungnya—dia sangat yakin, terbukti dengan adanya boxer Spongebob yang tergeletak diatas sofa dan celemek usang bergambar hello kitty—milik Kyungsoo—yang tergantung manis didekat dapur.

"Hello~" Sehun mulai berjalan mengecek apartemennya. Dia tadi sempat melihat sepasang sandal manis yang ada didepan pintu, mungkin sekarang sedang ada tamu. Lalu mengapa tidak ada siapa-siapa sekarang? Kegaduhan kecil terdengar dari arah kamar Kyungsoo yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang tengah. Sehun menelan ludahnya, kalau-kalau benar apartemennya kemasukan maling, maka matilah dia.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Jongdae tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Dia mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu—yang tampak mahal—dengan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam pekat. Dasinya tersimpul rapi, rambutnya dia beri minyak sedemikian rupa—klimis—hingga ia terlihat seperti Draco Malfoy di film Harry Potter.

"Kau mau kemana Hyung?" tanya Sehun. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan penampilan Jongdae yang terlihat sangat mencolok itu.

"Ke pesta. Bersama seorang gadis cantik," Jongdae tersenyum menggoda. Dia mengedip pada Sehun yang langsung dibalas bocah itu dengan sebuah gedikan ngeri.

"Gadis?" ya..ya..ya.. Tentu saja. Bukankah Jongdae adalah seorang pria tampan incaran gadis-gadis cantik di club 'chacamarica'? Sehun tentu tidak merasa heran.

"Dimana gadis itu?"

Jongdae tertawa pelan, "Ada didalam," jawabnya semangat. Sehun berdecak kesal. Sebenarnya apa mau si Jongdae ini? Dia membawa seorang gadis lalu memasukkannya kekamar Kyungsoo? Dia mau mati ya?

"Hyung, kau ini bagaimana sih? Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo Hyu—" Sehun tidak akan pernah sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karna pada saat itu tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi bisu. Suaranya tersangkut dan napasnya tercekat. Apa yang dia lihat sekarang adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan selama eksistensinya dimuka bumi. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya, hidungnya kembang kempis. Demi bibir Xi Luhan yang sangat ia dambakan, siapa gerangan gadis cantik yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum salah tingkah ini? Dia mirip Kyungsoo, atau jangan-jangan… Sehun menelan ludahnya, gugup.

"Perkenalkan, dia Kyungna. Pasanganku untuk ke pesta nanti," ucap Jongdae penuh semangat. Dia menarik tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Mengabaikan rona merah samar yang merambati pipi si 'gadis' cantik.

Dan jujur saja, Sehun tidak pernah merasa setakut dan se-excited ini sebelumnya. Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan?

**Dunia memang sudah gila**.

To Be Continue

* * *

Hello~~ apa chap ini terlalu panjang? Mianhae, aku gak bisa nahan luapan imajinasi aku terlalu lama lagi. Hehehe (/,\).. Fic ini rencananya bakal aku tamatin di chap 8 atau 7 gitu.. jadi biar gak terlalu lama, makanya per-chap itu sengaja aku kasi yang panjang-panjang sedikit. Lagian ini adalah fic debut aku diffn. Pamali kalo berlarut-larut gak jelas. Untuk chap ini belum ketahuan ya siapa 'Sajangnim' incaran duet maut Jongdae + Kyungsoo.. Next chap pasti bakal terungkap XD

Okey, Review please~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **

This Fanfiction is MINE ! Kalau ditemukan adanya fanfiction lain dengan kesamaan ide dan penulisan sekitar 70% maka dapat dipastikan bahwa itu **PLAGIAT!**

**Rate : **

Masih T.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

ChangChang, OhSooYeol, loveHEENJABUJA, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, Diary1412, alexander. , sehunsky, trus buat yg follow & fav fic ini. **This is for u guys, hope u like it.**

**A/N :**

Ini udah dilanjut ya ficnya.. Tapi buat chapter selanjutnya kayanya harus ditunggu minggu depan deh /yaaaah/

Soalnya aku mau ujian Senin ini.. Entar buat pengantar hiatus sementara, aku kasih fic terbaru yang Angst deh.. Pairingnya kira-kira yg cocok siapa ya? Ada saran?

**Chapter Three : **The First Target

* * *

"Kita akan naik benda ini?"

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga tak percaya. Kepalanya bolak-balik menatap Jongdae dan benda dihadapannya secara bergantian—meminta kejelasan. Dia benci harus mengatakan ini lagi, tapi dia benar-benar sudah muak dengan Jongdae. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini pada Kyungsoo? Jongdae adalah orang yang mengusulkan rencana busuk mereka, lalu dia juga yang sudah menyuruh Luhan untuk mengubah tampilan Kyungsoo. _Well,_ mereka memang berhasil mengubahnya 180 derajat jadi berbeda. Lantas sekarang apa yang terjadi? Kyungsoo kira ketika ia telah berubah menjadi putri cantik seperti ini mereka akan menaiki mobil sedan mewah dengan body mengkilap—setidaknya sesuatu yang cocok dengan tampilan dirinya dan Jongdae—namun yang ada dihadapannya sekarang malah jauh sekali dari ekspektasi Kyungsoo. Jongdae seharusnya tidak setengah-setengah dalam mewujudkan rencana mereka. Dia kira Direktur gila mana yang akan terpesona pada Kyungsoo jika melihat benda konyol ini? Mobil mini cooper? Apa dia sudah gila? Dengan pintu kemudi yang sudah berkarat. Oh Tuhan, biarkan Kyungsoo hidup lebih lama lagi, setidaknya sampai dia bisa membunuh Jongdae dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau yakin?"

Dibelakang mereka, Sehun dan Luhan juga tak kalah kagetnya dari Kyungsoo. Sehun bahkan tertawa sangat heboh sampai dia merasa ingin muntah. Dia terduduk diaspal yang dingin—saat itu sudah pukul 7 malam—sambil menatap kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. "Kalian akan menarik terlalu banyak perhatian jika menaiki mobil ini," ujar Sehun. Dia sesekali melirik Luhan yang hanya tampak mengulum senyum. Mungkin Luhan merasa lucu melihat interaksi konyol antar keluarga ini.

"Bukankah ini sudah bagus? Aku tidak tau harus meminjam pada siapa lagi. Lagipula aku tidak punya uang untuk menyewa mobil mewah," Jongdae mencoba membela diri. Dia membuka pintu kemudi, lantas masuk kedalamnya. Tidak menggubris tatapan benci Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melayang kearahnya. Dia mengambil kunci didalam saku jasnya dan mulai menghidupkan benda antik tersebut. Butuh waktu lebih dari 20 detik setidaknya agar benda itu menyala. "Ayo naik, Kyungna. Kau tidak mau terlambat kan?"

Hell, orang gila mana yang pergi ke pesta besar menaiki mini-cooper berkarat? Fuck untukmu Jongdae!

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menaiki benda berkarat itu dengan berat hati. Sesaat setelah ia menghempaskan bokongnya, Kyungsoo memekik keras, "Sial! Jongdae, bangku ini keras sekali. Bokongku bisa remuk!" ujarnya kesal. Dia menjitak kepala Jongdae kuat-kuat, sebagai pengalihan dari rasa sakit yang diterima bokong sexynya.

Jongdae mengaduh pelan, dia harus bersabar setidaknya hingga mereka sampai dipesta. Karna yang menjadi kunci keberhasilan rencana mereka adalah Kyungsoo. Maka dia harus memperlakukan Kyungsoo layaknya putri salju, lembut dan bersahaja. Ah.. jika tidak mengingat uang kuliahnya, dia tidak mau repot-repot begini. "Tenanglah, Kyungna. Hanya sebentar, nanti juga kau akan terbiasa," Jongdae tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo lalu menoleh keluar jendela. Disana masih ada Sehun dan Luhan—yang wajahnya memerah entah kenapa. "Kami pergi dulu, ya. Jaga rumah dengan baik. Jangan terlalu lama menghabiskan waktumu dikamar mandi sambil memanggil-manggil Luhan. Itu tidak baik untuk alat reproduksimu. Jika kau mau melakukannya, kau bisa mempraktekkan langsung pada orangnya. Bukankah dia sudah ada disampingmu? Kami berangkat dulu. Bye."

Suara Jongdae mungkin terdengar biasa saja, dengan gaya yang terlampau santai. Dia bahkan sempat mengangguk sebentar pada kedua orang itu lalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan lancar. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, tanpa beban sama sekali. Jujur saja, tidak akan ada yang menyangka maksud inti dari ucapan si brengsek itu jika kalian tidak mendengarnya dengan seksama. Tapi Sehun dan Luhan bukanlah bocah ingusan berusia 10 tahun. Mereka adalah seorang namja berusia 19 dan 23 tahun. Kata-kata Jongdae tadi pastilah dengan telak sudah menampar Sehun sedemikian rupa. Pria itu bahkan tidak bisa berbicara walau hanya untuk mengeluarkan makian andalannya. Dia terlalu terkejut dan entahlah.. Yang pasti dia sangat berharap kalau tanah yang dipijakinya akan terbelah dan menelan dirinya bulat-bulat. Dia sangat malu.

"Ku habisi kau Jongdae," bisik Sehun berbahaya. Dan wajahnya pun memerah sempurna.

Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Luhan ya?

* * *

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, eoh? Sehun akan sangat malu," Kyungsoo menepuk lengan Jongdae cukup kuat. Dia tidak terima Jongdae berbicara seperti itu dihadapan Luhan dan Sehun. Bagaimanapun Sehun sangat menyukai Luhan, mau ditaruh dimana muka tampan Sehun ketika Jongdae berbicara tak senonoh seperti itu. Dasar mesum!

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu," kata Jongdae santai. Dia bahkan sempat mengedip, membuat Kyungsoo semakin mual. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi tidak memiliki AC, jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus membuka jendela mobil, dan mau tidak mau lagi angin malam pun akan menerpa-nerpa wajah Kyungsoo. Dan hal tersebut otomatis membuat wignya goyah. Demi mata unta Jongdae, jangan sampai wig ini terbang dan membuat penampilan Kyungsoo menjadi kacau.

"Ough.. lihatlah apa yang dikatakan si tampan Jongdae ini. Membantu katamu? Kau membuat mereka menjadi canggung tau! Tidak bisakah dalam sehari saja kau tidak mengacaukan hidup kami? Hidup saudaramu," geram Kyungsoo. Dia menarik-narik wig-nya yang hampir terbang. "Tutup jendela ini. Ah, rambutku bisa rusak." Kyungsoo mencoba menekan-nekan tombol yang ada didekat tangan kanannya, tapi jendela itu bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Macetkah? Ya ampun~

Jongdae menghela nafas, lalu menekan sesuatu didekatnya, dan jendela itu—meski sedikit terbata-bata—pada akhirnya menutup sempurna. "Pegang kata-kataku, ketika kita pulang nanti, mereka akan semakin akrab. Bahkan mereka mungkin saja sudah bercinta." Jongdae tertawa riang, mungkin membayangkan adegan mesum Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kau menjijikkan, Jongdae. Focus pada jalan, jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak," pekik Kyungsoo frustasi. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku dan meringis sesudahnya. Jok mobil ini juga terasa keras. "Mobil siapa sih ini? Jelek sekali." ujar Kyungsoo. Dia menatap ke sekeliling dan mendapati beberapa celana dalam yang berserakan di jok belakang. Brengsek, itu celana dalam wanita! Apa mobil ini milik seorang pelacur?

"Dasar tidak bersyukur," cibir Jongdae. "Ini mobil milik Krystal," ungkapnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang indah, "Krystal si penyanyi club itu? Kau serius?"

Jongdae mengangguk, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Tidak heran, selama ini Jongdae memang acap kali menghabiskan waktunya disana. Dia sudah menganggap club murahan itu seperti rumah kedua.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ku sangka dia itu jorok sekali. Lihat ke belakang, celana dalamnya saja bertebaran dimana-mana."

Jongdae tertawa lagi, "Ah, kurasa dia lupa mengambilnya kemarin setelah kami bercinta."

Kyungsoo memekik kesal, "Jadi kau bercinta dulu baru mendatangiku?" dia tidak bisa percaya ini. Jongdae keterlaluan. Kyungsoo kira Jongdae menghilang semalaman karna dia sibuk mencari gaun, tapi ternyata **tidak. **Dia bahkan sempat-sempatnya bercinta dengan seorang wanita. "Apa jangan-jangan…" Kyungsoo menatap gaunnya dengan horror. Gaun ini memang cantik, dan dia jadi curiga. "Ini milik Krystal?" tanyanya penasaran. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri nada suaranya yang terdengar bergetar karna marah dan sebal pada Jongdae.

Jongdae menoleh sejenak, dia—lagi-lagi—memasang tampang sok polosnya. "Lantas kau kira milik siapa?"

"Tuhanku~.." Kyungsoo mengerang. Dia merasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Sesuatu seperti tempat tidur berputar-putar didalam benaknya. Dia ingin pulang! Dia ingin tidur! Dia ingin melanjutkan novelnya yang sempat tertunda.

Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak bersyukur atau apalah.. Dia hanya tidak terbiasa mengenakan pakaian bekas orang lain, apalagi dari seseorang seperti Krystal. Kyungsoo jadi geli sendiri. Gadis itu memang cantik, namun sangat tidak mengindahkan kebersihan. Itu mengerikan, setidaknya bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya—tidak peduli. Dia memejamkan mata, mungkin tidur sebentar tidaklah masalah. Lagipula tempat pesta itu mungkin masih agak jauh. Dia seakan tidak peduli lagi pada riasannya yang akan kacau balau. Moodnya langsung turun begitu Jongdae mengatakan bahwa pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah milik Krystal.

"Oh baiklah. Kau tidur saja. Akan ku bangunkan jika sudah sampai," tutur Jongdae. Dan Kyungsoo pun melepas lelahnya setelah itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak ingat berapa lama ia memejamkan matanya. Yang pasti ia sempat tertidur pulas tadi. Sesuatu seperti tepukan-tepukan halus bisa ia rasakan disekitar pipi chubby-nya. Dan Kyungsoo langsung tersadar penuh setelah itu. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan langsung mendapati senyum lebar Jongdae yang tampak mengerikan.

"Apa sudah sampai?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dia membetulkan posisi duduknya yang berantakan, lalu mulai mengecek penampilannya. Jongdae mengangguk, "Aku sengaja memarkirkan mobil kita di pintu belakang. Akan sangat menarik perhatian jika kita datang dari arah depan," jelasnya.

Benar, mini-cooper ini bisa-bisa akan langsung terkenal nanti.

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mendengarkan, dia malah sibuk memperbaiki tatanan dimatanya yang kini tampak aneh. Oh sial! Impiannya menjadi Cinderella sepertinya tidak akan berjalan sempurna hari ini. Tapi biarlah, lagipula dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencari pangeran tampan. Dia hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang tolol yang mau membuka dompetnya tepat didepan hidung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru akan keluar ketika pintu mobil tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Disana ada Jongdae yang sedang mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum. Tampak seperti seorang pangeran yang mengajak seorang putri untuk turun dari kereta kencana. Padahal tidak sama sekali. Memangnya ada ya seorang putri jadi-jadian seperti Kyungsoo? Lalu bagaimana dengan mini-cooper berkarat? Asal kalian tau, hal seperti ini hanya terjadi dalam kehidupan unik Kyungsoo. Ya, hanya dia seorang.

* * *

Pesta itu sungguh-sungguh amat besar. Kyungsoo sampai bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Yang jelas dia gugup, tangannya sampai berkeringat dan jantungnya seperti berlomba-lomba ingin keluar. Jongdae pun sama gugupnya dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana pun mereka tidak pernah datang ke pesta megah seperti ini. Teimakasih pada Byun Baekhyun yang sudah memberikan undangan pada mereka secara cuma-cuma. Kyungsoo dengar, orang yang menyelenggarakan pesta ini adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Wah, seharusnya Kyungsoo mengikuti jejak Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan seorang pria kaya. Mengingat Baekhyun juga adalah orang yang biasa-biasa saja, pria mungil itu pasti punya sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya menggaet pria kalangan atas seperti kekasihnya sekarang.

"Aku gugup sekali," bisik Kyungsoo. Dia meremas tangan Jongdae dengan kuat. Hampir-hampir mematakannya. Kyungsoo, tolong jangan gunakan kekuatanmu sekarang.

Jongdae merendahkan tubuhnya demi mencapai telinga Kyungsoo, "Aku juga. Tapi lebih baik jangan kau tunjukkan. Kau harus mempesona mereka," matanya berkeliling menelusuri tempat pesta. Setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang berhasil mereka tangkap malam ini. Tidak peduli siapa, yang penting kaya. Uang adalah segalanya, bukankah begitu?

Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang menatap mereka ingin tau. Mungkin wajah baru mereka dikalangan para kaya raya ini menarik sedikit rasa penasaran bagi segelintir orang. Kyungsoo menyadari itu—tatapan-tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya juga Jongdae. Dia sangat takut, mengingat langkah kakinya yang belum terlalu lihai, dia bisa terpeleset dimana saja dan kapan saja jika tidak bergelantungan seperti monyet hamil dilengan Jongdae.

Musik-musik klasik terdengar membelai pendengaran, namun Kyungsoo tak peduli. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan menjaga langkah kakinya daripada memutuskan untuk melenggok dilantai dansa yang licin. Mereka berdua pada akhirnya menuju ke sudut ruangan yang agak sepi. Tepatnya didekat meja-meja yang menghidangkan beberapa makanan ringan juga minuman berwarna aneh dengan bau menyengat. "Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang melirikmu? Sialan! Memangnya kau kurang cantik apalagi?" Jongdae menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mencoba meneliti wajahnya. Takut-takut ada kotoran atau sesuatu yang aneh hinggap disana. Tapi ternyata tidak, wajah Kyungsoo tetap cantik. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang kurang?

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongdae. "Jangan menyentuhku, make up ku nanti jadi rusak," katanya singkat. Dia sesekali melirik kearah makanan ringan yang tidak jauh darinya. Dia belum sempat makan siang hari ini, perutnya serasa bergejolak dan itu sangat amat tidak baik.

"Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang salah Kyungsoo," gumam Jongdae, sibuk berpikir. Sementara Kyungsoo masih terpaku menatap sepotong kue berwarna cokelat yang tampak enak. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai ada yang mengambil kue itu, please.

"Kau terlalu biasa. Benar. Gayamu terlalu sederhana dan tidak menarik." Dia mulai bertingkah layaknya seorang pengamat social. Tangannya ia letakkan diatas dagu, dan dia melirik Kyungsoo yang kini telah menghilang. Apa? **Menghilang?**

Jongdae memutar matanya mengelilingi ruangan besar itu. Namun dia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Jongdae pastilah sangat panic. Wajahnya memucat dan dia tidak pernah merasa sekacau ini sebelumnya. Belum sampai 15 menit mereka datang tapi Kyungsoo sudah membuat masalah. Seharusnya Jongdae ingat kalau Kyungsoo itu seseorang yang tidak pernah bergaul dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Dia itu istilahnya kuper sekali. Hei, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang penulis novel picisan layaknya Kyungsoo? Dugem? Mustahil.

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu pintar menghadapi orang-orang baru yang ada disekitarnya, bisa-bisa mereka akan tau siapa Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Maka matilah mereka.

Jongdae berjalan dengan cepat, mencoba menerobos beberapa pria bertubuh besar yang sedang meminum minuman mereka. Ada beberapa gadis yang mengedip sexy padanya, tentu saja. Diakan selalu menjadi incaran dimanapun dirinya berada. Jangan salahkan wajah tampannya, bukan dia yang meminta, ini anugrah Tuhan. Tapi dia mencoba menjadi orang yang berbeda malam ini. Apa ya isitilahnya, jual mahal mungkin? Diakan sekarang sedang menyamar menjadi orang kaya. Tidak baik bagi imej-nya jika langsung termakan godaan satu kedipan itu. Yang penting sekarang itu adalah keberadaan si pendek tapi behenol Kyungsoo. Dimana dia?

Jongdae baru akan menerobos keluar—dia mengira Kyungsoo melarikan diri—ketika matanya menangkap gaun merah Kyungsoo di kejauhan. Bocah itu seakan tersembunyi dari keramaian, dia berada dipojok dekat stan makanan yang lain. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah dan Jongdae tanpa aba-aba merasa kesal bukan kepalang. Kyungsoo itu, jika sudah memakan sesuatu yang enak maka akan lupa diri. Lupa pada Jongdae, lupa pada identitasnya, juga lupa pada tujuan awal mereka kemari. Jongdae mempercepat lajunya, dia sudah akan sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo saat dirinya menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang bersama Kyungsoo saat itu. Jongdae otomatis berhenti. Dia menganga lebar dan tangannya mengepal.

Pria itu berdiri tepat disamping si pria mungil, tangannya memegang segelas wine dan dia memakai setelan jas mahal dengan sepatu yang tak kalah menterengnya. Dia adalah seorang pria kaya. Dan Jongdae tau benar siapa gerangan pria yang nampak tersenyum konyol kepada Kyungsoo itu. Seorang Presiden Direktur dari Perusahaan terkenal di Seoul.

**Kim Junmyeon.**

Damn! Kau menang besar hari Kyungsoo. Terimakasih untuk wajah dan tubuh molekmu.

* * *

Hello! Berjumpa lagi dengan aku si author unyu~ /digampar/

Enggak lama kan updatenya? Di chap ini udah nongol satu orang 'sajangnim' nya. Entar di chap selanjutnya bakal ada beberapa orang yang pastinya tidak terlalu mengejutkan lagi. Udah pd tau kan pasti siapa? Tebak hayoo~

Oh ya, aku nyelesain chap ini jam setengah 1 malam. Habisnya aku gk tahan kalo gk ngepost. Semoga gk ada yang males ngeliat fic aku. Hehehe.

Review juseyo~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **

This Fanfiction is MINE ! Kalau ditemukan adanya fanfiction lain dengan kesamaan ide dan penulisan sekitar 70% maka dapat dipastikan bahwa itu **PLAGIAT!**

**Rate : **

Always T.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

ChangChang, OhSooYeol, loveHEENJABUJA, DKS-ZYX, Chenlin21, sehunsky, XxStarLitxX, Stephanie1603, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, eunhaezha, leedongsun3, ArraHyeri2, opikyung0113, para Guest, trus buat yg follow & fav fic ini. **This is for u guys, hope u like it.**

**A/N :**

AKU KEMBALI~

Apa kabar semuanya? Kangen aku gak? Hehehe /terkekeh mesum/

Thanks buat yg udah review. Review kalian bikin aku semangat untuk tetap lanjutin ff ini /bow/.

LAMS chap ini khusus kubuat lebih panjang dari chap-chap sebelumnya, semoga pada suka ya.

Untuk kadar kelawakannya, kalo menurut kalian masih kurang, aku minta maaf. Aku bukan pelawak. Aku hanya seorang author fanfic yang tergila-gila pada Kris Wu /ini apa?/

Jadi, mohon dimaklumi ya.

Happy reading and **have fun with my fanfiction**.

**Chapter Four : **The Handsome Junmyeon, Sexy Tao, and Hot Jongin

* * *

Ketika dia menatap ke sudut ruangan, Junmyeon tau akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres. Jantungnya berhenti berdenyut beberapa detik dan itu tidaklah bagus. Junmyeon tidak pernah jatuh cinta—bahkan terpesona sekalipun. Dia sangat pemilih hingga tidak ada yang bisa memenuhi standar seorang Kim Junmyeon selama ini. Namun sosok itu berbeda, Junmyeon menyadarinya seperti dia menyadari ketampanannya yang sangat mempesona. Gaunnya yang berwarna merah nampak mencolok ditengah keramaian yang menyesakkan. Rambutnya yang berwarna kecokelatan—oh tunggu sampai si bodoh ini tau bahwa itu adalah wig murahan yang dipinjam Jongdae pada Krystal—Junmyeon merasa nafasnya tersengal. Wajahnya memerah dan seperti ada hasrat yang menggebu untuk segera membawa lari gadis bergaun merah itu ke suatu tempat nun jauh disana—mungkin disebuah negeri dongeng, ugh. Dia ingin mendekap si gadis, menghirup wangi tubuhnya dan menciumi seluruh kulitnya yang tampak halus.

Great! Dasar mesum!

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kim Junmyeon, pemuda itu harus mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta. **Jatuh cinta**? Hell! Demi Lee Min Hoo yang tidak lebih tampan darinya, adakah yang bisa mempercayai itu?

* * *

"Boleh ku tau siapa namamu, nona?"

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak kue cokelatnya saat itu. Matanya membulat lucu dan dia langsung panik seketika. Seperti terhempas kembali ke bumi, pria mungil itu menatap ke sekeliling. Dia dimana sih? Jongdae dimana? Apa kue cokelat tadi dibubuhi sihir? Dia begitu menikmatinya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah kehilangan Jongdae sejak tadi. Lantas sekarang bagaimana? Dia belum berkonsultasi dengan Jongdae tentang bagaimana menghadapi seorang pria! Oh salahkan dirimu yang memiliki nafsu makan begitu besar, mungil.

"Aku—Kyungna?" jawabnya pelan. Bagus. Sekarang dia malah bertanya tentang namanya sendiri. Suasana disini sungguh kikuk, membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Kyungna?" tanya pria itu lagi seperti ingin memastikan. Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Dia tersenyum manis sambil sesekali melirik ke arah orang-orang yang lewat didekatnya. Mungkin saja Jongdae ada diantara orang-orang tersebut. Karna jika pria itu meninggalkannya, maka matilah dia. Ayolah Jongdae, dimana wajah tampanmu yang selalu kau agung-agungkan itu?

"Aku Junmyeon," ujar pria tersebut. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa melihat sebuah senyum memabukkan yang ditampilkan Junmyeon ketika dia menerima uluran tangannya. Pria ini sangatlah tampan, batin Kyungsoo. Dia akan sangat beruntung jika mendapatkan pria ini. Dia juga terlihat kaya, mungkinkah dia seorang Direktur? Bagaimana caranya agar membuat pria ini benar-benar takluk pada dirinya? Haruskah dia berpura-pura bisa melihat hantu lalu menempel ditubuh pria ini seperti lintah? Well, itu sangat aneh Kyungsoo. Kau terlalu banyak melihat drama.

"Dengan siapa kau kemari? Apakah kau temannya Chanyeol?"

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat. Dia mendapat undangan kesini melalui Baekhyun—sahabatnya, dia tidak mengenal siapa itu Chanyeol. Lalu kebohongan seperti apa yang harus ia mainkan? Brengsek, seandainya ada Jongdae disini. Kau tau, Jongdae sangatlah ahli bersilat lidah. Dia setidaknya bisa menyelamatkan imej Kyungsoo dihadapan Junmyeon. Karna jika ia ketahuan berbohong maka kesempatan sebesar ini akan berlalu dengan sia-sia.

"Chanyeol?" Geure, mainkan saja peranmu Kyungsoo-ah.

Junmyeon mengangguk singkat. Dia mengambil dua gelas wine yang ditawarkan pelayan dan memberikan salah satunya untuk Kyungsoo. "Park Chanyeol. Tuan rumah pesta ini."

Kyungsoo pura-pura terkejut. Dia tertawa aneh dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. Jadi Baekhyun berpacaran dengan pria bernama Chanyeol? Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan siapa nama kekasihnya, dia hanya bilang bahwa kekasihnya itu adalah seorang pria kaya. Jadi wajar saja jika Kyungsoo tidak tau.

"Ah.. Yeollie. Ya, tentu saja aku temannya. Maafkan aku, kepalaku sedikit pusing," dusta Kyungsoo. Akan sangat mengherankan jika dia tidak mengenal tuan rumah dari pesta besar ini. Dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan tentang Baekhyun pada Junmyeon, karna menurut Baekhyun hubungannya dan Chanyeol masih harus dirahasiakan.

Kyungsoo menyesap winenya gugup, sesekali dia melirik kearah Junmyeon. Pria itu terlihat tidak curiga sama sekali, dia malah seperti tidak mempedulikan apapun jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Kyungsoo karna matanya yang terus saja menatap kearah dada jadi-jadian Kyungsoo. Ah, sialan. Pria ini sedikit mesum. Kalau saja dia tau setebal apa busa yang dimasukkan Kyungsoo kedalam gaunnya, mungkin dia akan pingsan. Kyungsoo ingin tertawa.

"Lalu siapa pasanganmu? Apakah kau benar-benar datang sendiri?" Pandangan Junmyeon terasa menusuk, penuh selidik dan rasa penasaran. Namun tidak sedikit juga kobaran harapan yang tersirat dimatanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum aneh, bukankah sangat mencurigakan jika ada seorang gadis yang datang ke pesta besar seperti ini seorang diri? Semua orang membawa pasangan, kalaupun ada yang tidak membawa, mereka biasanya berasal dari kaum pria. Hampir seluruh wanita disini menggandeng lengan pasangannya. Mampuslah kau Kyungna.

"Aku—" Kyungsoo sudah bersiap membuka mulutnya ketika sebuah suara yang tidak asing menyapa pendengaran pria tersebut. Dia menghela nafas lega—nyaris berlebihan.

"Kyungna—ya. Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

Suara itu… milik Jongdae. Syukurlah.

* * *

Suasana semakin canggung ketika Jongdae hadir diantara mereka berdua. Dia tersenyum akrab pada Junmyeon beberapa saat setelah dia berada didekat kedua orang tersebut. Dengan sopan dia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya lalu mengulurkan tangan demi menjabat Junmyeon. Kyungsoo memperhatikan itu semua dengan perasaan was-was. Disatu sisi dia memang senang dengan kehadiran Jongdae, namun disisi lain dia sedikit takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan bedebah itu. Jongdae sangat sulit ditebak.

"Aku Jongdae. Oppa dari gadis yang kau ajak mengobrol ini."

Lihatlah! Jongdae berakting dengan sangat bagus. Wajahnya penuh keyakinan dan kharisma. Kyungsoo mestinya belajar banyak dari Jongdae. Kyungsoo saja sampai terpesona. Adiknya itu kenapa tidak jadi actor saja sih?

Junmyeon mengangguk mengerti. Dia tersenyum penuh kehangatan, "Ah, begitu. Aku Junmyeon."

Jongdae menyeringai, dia merangkul bahu sempit Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka. "Kau menyukai adikku, Junmyeon—ssi?" tanyanya santai.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata, dia tersedak wine yang sedang diminumnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, eoh?" Tuhkan, apa dia bilang. Jongdae memang sulit ditebak. Kyungsoo lantas menatap Junmyeon yang tak kalah terkejut dari dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang sefrontal Jongdae dimuka bumi ini?

Junmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Dia tidak mau munafik dengan mengatakan tidak menyukai 'si gaun merah' dihadapannya ini. Gadis ini sangat cantik. Nyaris menyedot semua perhatiannya. Junmyeon bahkan sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada Kyungna. "Apa tidak boleh aku menyukainya?"

Jongdae tertawa, jelas sekali merasa senang. Kyungsoo memicing curiga. Jongdae pastilah menyimpan sebuah rencana busuk lain dikepala bulatnya itu. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau tau. Tapi dia sedikit pemalu, kau harus lebih gigih dalam merayunya," saran Jongdae pada Junmyeon. Dia bahkan sempat mengedip nakal pada Kyungsoo. Benar-benar acting yang sangat memukau, Jongdae.

"Kalau begitu, akan lebih baik jika aku mendapatkan nomor handphonenya. Benarkan?"

Jongdae tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih mengerikan. Mereka sudah masuk tahap yang lebih berbahaya, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu nanti," bisiknya pada Junmyeon. Lalu mereka tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik lagi jika aku tau darimana kalian berasal. Maksudku rumah kalian." Junmyeon menatap antusias kearah dua orang tersebut. Membuat mereka termangu tidak tau menjawab apa. Namun Jongdae adalah pembaca situasi yang handal. Dia dengan segera menepuk lengan Junmyeon—sok bersahabat. "Kita baru berkenalan 10 menit yang lalu Junmyeon—ssi, tidakkah itu terlalu cepat bagimu?"

Junmyeon mungkin merasakan penolakan halus itu, dia mengangguk singkat. "Lantas kalian berasal dari perusahaan mana? Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian," ujarnya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya pelan. Sesuatu seperti tersangkut ditenggorokannya dan dia menahan nafas selama menunggu Jongdae berbicara. Jongdae kiranya juga seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah memprediksi tentang pertanyaan yang seperti ini, jadi wajar saja jika pria itu terdiam.

"Kami—"

Matilah kita. Mati. Mati. Bagaimana ini? Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh uang Junmyeon, lalu mereka juga tidak akan bisa membayar uang kuliah Jongdae, dan Jongdae akan berakhir tragis dengan menjadi penari latar di club chachamarica. Oh jangan sampai itu terjadi Tuhan.

"Hyung?"

Seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. Dia mengenakan jas yang tak kalah menterengnya dari Junmyeon. Matanya sedikit berkantung, tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping, secara keseluruhan cukup tampan sih. Tapi, dia ini siapanya Junmyeon?

"Ah.. Tao." sapa Junmyeon. Dia menarik lengan pria itu agar mendekat padanya. Kyungsoo perkirakan umurnya sepantaran dengan Sehun. Dia memiliki aura dingin yang membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Kau seperti pembaca aura saja, Kyungsoo.

"Dia adik sepupuku, Zitao," Junmyeon mengerling pada Tao. "Perkenalkan dirimu Tao. Mereka teman-temanku, Jongdae dan Kyungna," Junmyeon lalu memandang kearah Kyungsoo agak lama. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang terkesan panas dan penuh gairah. Kyungsoo merasa akan meleleh.

Jongdae memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut, Junmyeon sudah menganggap mereka teman, maka tentu tidak butuh waktu yang lama lagi hingga ia sudi untuk membuka dompetnya yang tebal didepan mereka. Jongdae hanya perlu bersabar sepertinya. Mereka—Kyungsoo dan Jongdae—lantas mengangguk menanggapi salam perkenalan dari Tao.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka, Hyung." timpal Tao. Dia bahkan tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Mungkin dia tidak menyukai kehadiran Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Mungkin dia bisa menangkap sinyal yang buruk disekitar kedua orang tersebut. Mungkin dia adalah seorang peramal?

"Mereka adalah orang-orang baru, Tao. Ah, iya, mereka baru saja ingin memberitahuku tentang perusahaan mereka sebelum kau datang. Benar kan?"

Junmyeon mungkin tidak bisa merasakan perubahan raut wajah Jongdae dan Kyungsoo, namun Tao dengan matanya yang berkantung dengan jelas dapat melihatnya. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo tampak memucat dan saling berpandangan ragu. Masing-masing dari keduanya seperti mengirimkan sebuah pesan melalui tatapan singkat.

"Mungkin kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti Junmyeon—ssi. Aku merasa benar-benar pusing. Aku harus ke toilet," gumam Kyungsoo halus. Dia menampilkan wajah tak berdaya yang terlalu berlebihan. Jongdae berdesis lirih karnanya. Dasar payah! Akting seperti itu saja tidak bisa.

"Benarkah? Kau sakit? Apanya yang sakit?" Orang-orang bisa saja menganggap Junmyeon terlalu heboh karna mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi pria itu juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak cemas terhadap kondisi Kyungna. Dia—amat sangat menyukai gadis misterius ini. Salahkan Kyungna yang telah membuatnya dimabuk kepayang seperti ini. Gadis itu harus bertanggungjawab. Mungkin dengan menjadi pendamping hidupnya saja sudah cukup. Hahahah Junmyeon jadi malu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Junmyeon—ssi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami pergi dulu kalau begitu. Kami akan segera kembali kok." Kyungsoo dengan cepat meraih tangan Jongdae dan menyeret pria itu untuk segera pergi dari sana. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk Tao yang dilontarkan pada punggung kecilnya.

Tao sangat penasaran, siapakah kedua orang aneh itu?

* * *

Kyungsoo langsung melepas wignya begitu mereka tiba didalam toilet. Toilet ini sangat sepi, tidak ada orang sama sekali. Jadi Kyungsoo dapat dengan bebas melepas alat penyamarannya. Dibelakangnya muncul Jongdae dengan wajah yang sama kusutnya. "Sial, hampir saja." keluh Jongdae. Dia melonggarkan simpul dasi yang serasa mencekik leher. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi Tao jelas sekali menaruh curiga terhadap kita. Kau merasakannya tidak?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dia dingin sekali pada kita," gumamnya singkat. Dia tidak terlalu ingin berkomentar banyak, lagipula ini adalah percobaan pertama mereka. Kalaupun gagal, mereka bisa mencoba lain kali. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah kepalanya yang terasa amat gatal. "Kepalaku gatal sekali," bisiknya. dia menarik Jongdae dan memaksa pria itu untuk menggaruk kepalanya. Jongdae mau tidak mau harus menurut, bukankah dia sudah berjanji akan memperlakukan Kyungsoo layaknya putri salju?

Baru sekitar 2 menit dia menggaruk kepala Kyungsoo ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu toilet menjeblak terbuka. Bodohnya mereka yang lupa mengunci pintu tersebut. Mereka kira mereka sedang dimana? Di apartemen mereka sendiri?

Disana berdiri sosok Tao yang entah bagaimana tidak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut sama sekali. Namun lain halnya dengan Jongdae yang bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar sekarang. Dia terkejut, takut, dan benar-benar tidak menyangka akan kehadiran Tao yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Ternyata aku benar, kalian adalah penipu," Tao menyeringai lalu masuk kedalam toilet. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongdae secara bergantian. "Kalian tidak akan mudah kabur secepat itu jika kalian mau tau," ancamnya yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu memang sudah menduga kalau Tao akan mengikuti mereka kemari. Dan selama perjalanan menuju toilet, Kyungsoo pun sudah menyiapkan rencananya agar membuat Tao tetap bungkam.

Tao mendekati Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang masih membeku ditempat masing-masing. Suara ketukan sepatunya serasa mengambil pasokan oksigen Jongdae secara perlahan. Jongdae tau bahwa pria ini sangatlah mengerikan, dia terlihat tidak main-main dengan ancamannya.

"A—apa yang akan kau lakukan?" suara Jongdae terdengar bergetar dan memantul ke seluruh dinding toilet.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya. Ini mungkin akan menjadi pengalaman tergilanya selama ia hidup. Jadi dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki, Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya pada Jongdae, berharap pria tersebut mengerti maksudnya. Jongdae yang langsung paham akan maksud tersirat itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan khawatir, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo adalah Hyung yang telah ia manfaatkan, dia tentu akan merasa sangat bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, cukup untuk didengar oleh Jongdae. "Kau hanya perlu berjaga saja diluar."

"Oke." Lalu Jongdae pun bergegas pergi, menutup pintu toilet dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tao jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa situasi jadi berbalik seperti ini? Dia menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang kini malah melepas sepatu tingginya. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si wanita jadi-jadian ini membuat Tao penasaran dan sedikit cemas. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang-orang yang cukup berani untuk menyusup kedalam sebuah pesta besar seperti sekarang. Kyungsoo menghela nafas frustasi. Dia melirik sejenak kearah pintu sebelum mendekati Tao dengan langkah kaki yang lebar, tidak sampai 5 detik hingga Kyungsoo mencapai Tao. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu mendelik, perutnya tiba-tiba saja bergejolak.

"Apapun yang ada dipikiranmu, jangan pernah berani melakukannya Kyungna." Suara Tao terdengar dingin dan sarat akan kemarahan.

"Begitu? Lalu sebaiknya apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu bungkam, Tao—ssi?"

Tao mendengus, tangannya terkepal dan dia merasa benar-benar ingin menghajar seseorang bernama Kyungna ini. "Apa yang kau inginkan, huh? Kau ingin menjebak Junmyeon Hyung?"

Kyungsoo tertawa sinis, "Kau cukup pintar rupanya. Aku memerlukan Hyungmu yang kaya itu untuk kehidupanku yang mengenaskan. Aku harus melakukan segala cara demi menaklukkannya. Kau kira aku sudi berlagak seperti wanita begini huh?"

Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan sesungguhnya Kyungsoo? Jangan terlalu berlebihan dalam mengancamnya! Dia tentu jauh lebih kuat darimu. Kau mau dibanting ke dinding ya?

Tao mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo dengan kuat, membuat pria mungil itu berdesis nyeri. "Brengsek, sampai matipun tidak akan kubiarkan," geramnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," dan tanpa sepengetahuan Tao, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah alat kejut listrik yang ia simpan didekat pahanya. Ternyata alat ini berguna juga, tidak sia-sia Kyungsoo membawanya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyentuhkan alat itu dibatang leher Tao, membuat pria itu terkejut setengah mati dengan matanya yang membulat. Tao lantas langsung melemas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun dengan refleks menangkapnya, dan dia mengumpat setelah itu. Tubuh Tao berat sekali.

Dengan segenap tenaganya, Kyungsoo membawa Tao menuju bilik terdekat. Dia mendudukkan tubuh yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu diatas closet dan mulai menjalankan aksinya. Pertama-tama dia melepaskan kancing baju Tao satu demi satu. Lalu dia mengeluarkan kemeja putih dengan bahan sutra itu dari dalam celana. Setelah itu tangan kecilnya dengan cepat beralih menuju sabuk pengaman Tao dan membukanya. Dia jadi gugup sendiri, dalam hati dirinya terus saja mengumpat-ngumpat. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memungkiri bahwasanya tubuh Tao sangatlah sexy jika sedang seperti ini—tanpa atasan dan celana yang terbuka, tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memandangi tubuh atletis itu. Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya. Dengan takut-takut dia mulai merogoh saku celana Tao dan menyalakan kameranya. Kyungsoo menelan ludah dengan gugup, dan memotret Tao setelahnya. Dia lantas mengirimkan foto tersebut kealamat emailnya dan ke handphone Jongdae. "Maafkan aku, Tao. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini."

* * *

Tao tersadar beberapa menit kemudian. Matanya masih teras berat dan tubuhnya sedikit sudah untuk digerakkan. Dia lalu memandang ke sekeliling dan langsung berdecak heran setelahnya. Seingat Tao, dia sedang mengancam si pria sialan itu tadi ketika dia tiba-tiba saja tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu mengapa dia bisa ada didalam bilik seperti ini? Dengan kemeja dan celananya yang terbuka pula. Apa yang terjadi? Pria itu dengan cepat mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk segera bangun, namun suara handphonenya yang terjatuh membuat ia terperanjat. Handphone itu meluncur dari atas pahanya. Tao pun dengan perasaan was-was mengambil handphone itu, lalu mendelik beberapa detik kemudian. Apa yang dilihatnya didalam handphone tersebut tentulah bukan sekedar gambar lucu layaknya Doraemon yang sedang mengenakan bikini, namun jauh lebih parah dari itu. Dia—ini sungguh gila—melihat fotonya yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dengan kemeja dan celana yang terbuka sedang duduk diatas toilet sambil menggenggam juniornya. Oh bagus, orang-orang mungkin tidak akan menyangka bahwa ini adalah sebuah jebakan yang dilakukan oleh si Kyungna itu. Tao terlihat seperti maniak gila yang baru saja melakukan sesi bercinta didalam bilik toilet. Ini akan menjadi skandal yang besar. Pintar juga si pendek itu.

Ada sebuah pesan yang tertulis dibawahnya. Nafas Tao tercekat.

**Maaf Tao, tapi kami harus melakukan ini. Jadi sebaiknya kau tetap bungkam jika tidak ingin kami menyebarkan foto-foto skandalmu. Kau tau, aku masih memiliki yang lebih parah dari apa yang kau lihat di hpmu sekarang. Mohon bantuannya, berpura-pura saja tidak terjadi apapun diantara kita, maka kami akan sedikit berbaik hati padamu.**

**With love, Kyungsoo.**

Tao menggenggam benda itu dengan sangat kuat—hampir mematahkannya. Dia sangat kesal, berang, marah, dan ingin membunuh seseorang dengan nama Kyungsoo itu. Mungkin Kyungsoo kira dia bisa menjebak dan mengalahkan Tao dengan cara menjijikkan seperti ini, namun dia salah. Tao bukanlah tipe lemah yang terganggu hanya dengan sebuah gertakan foto skandal, dia adalah sosok pendendam yang tidak akan pernah diam jika ketenangannya terusik. Maka jangan salahkan Tao jika nanti Kyungsoo akan mengemis dan memohon maaf padanya. Karna Tao tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo lepas begitu saja. Kyungsoo harus tau itu.

* * *

"Kami berasal dari perusahaan King Coorporation, Junmyeon."

Ah, apalagi ini. King Coorporation itu apa? Kyungsoo menguap lebar, setelah memberi pelajaran pada si bodoh Tao, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Junmyeon. Tangkapan sebagus Junmyeon tidak boleh dilepaskan begitu saja, jadi mereka mencoba untuk menarik perhatian pria itu lagi.

Junmyeon tampak sangat bersemangat ketika Jongdae menjelaskan asal-usul mereka. Dia ini seperti akan menikahi Kyungsoo saja. "Benarkah? Berarti kalian adalah kerabat Jongin, begitu?"

Jongdae membeku sejenak, terlihat mencoba memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang masuk akal. "Tentu saja," ungkapnya. Dia mengangguk ragu, lalu tertawa ceria. Kyungsoo mendengus melihat interaksi kedua orang itu. Jujur saja, dia masih kepikiran Tao. Apakah bocah itu sudah sadar? Bagaimana kondisinya? Pasti dia sangat marah. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah begitu ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Tao. Ide itu muncul begitu saja diotaknya. Dan dia rasa ide tersebut tidaklah buruk. Bahkan Jongdae sudah memuji aksinya.

Tapi melakukan tindakan mesum seperti itu sangatlah tidak baik, Kyungsoo.

Yeah, maka ingatkan dirinya untuk segera bertobat seteah pulang nanti.

"Itu Jongin," tunjuk Junmyeon. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Junmyeon. Lagi dan lagi, masalah-masalah ini timbul seperti lalat yang mengerubungi sampah. Tidak ada habisnya. Kedua orang itu berpandangan takut.

Junmyeon lantas melambaikan tangannya, memanggil seorang pria bernama Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Dan pria itu pun menurut. Setiap langkah yang dilaluinya seakan menyedot habis kekuatan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Mereka tidak akan bisa kabur lagi setelah ini, baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongdae paham benar akan hal itu.

"Jongin, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenalkanku pada kerabatmu. Apalagi untuk gadis secantik Kyungna. Kau tega sekali menyembunyikannya dariku selama ini. Padahal kau tau aku sedang mencari kekasih," oceh Junmyeon begitu pria bernama Jongin itu sampai dihadapan mereka.

Demi abs Tao yang sangat sexy, Jongin ternyata sama tampannya dengan Junmyeon—bahkan lebih. Dia sangat hot. Uh, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo?

Jongin mengernyit bingung, dia memandang Jongdae dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Tatapannya sangat tajam seakan bisa menyayat kulit mulus Kyungsoo. "Kerabat?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae mulai menundukkan kepala mereka.

Sepertinya jalan menuju happy ending yang diharapkan kedua penipu tersebut akan melalui proses yang sangat panjang. **Ya Luhan~**

* * *

Ini apaaa? Maafkan aku yang telat bgt ngepostnya. Begitu ngepost malah gaje kya gini. /bow/

Tapi nanti aku usahakan bkal lebih bgus lagi kok. Aku bakal selalu update fic ini, jadi tenang aja. Soalnya kan aku lg libur panjang jadi bisa sering-sering memuaskan hasratku bwt nulis. Hehehe. Thanks karna udh baca.

**Review juseyo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **

This Fanfiction is MINE ! Kalau ditemukan adanya fanfiction lain dengan kesamaan ide dan penulisan sekitar 70% maka dapat dipastikan bahwa itu **PLAGIAT!**

**Rate : **

T

**BIG THANKS TO:**

Eunhaezha, opikyung0113, OhSooYeol, ArraHyeri2, leedongsun3, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, flowerdyo kyungsoo, para Guest, trus buat yg follow & fav fic ini. **This is for u guys, hope u like it.**

**A/N :**

Aku datang lagi~ yuhuuuu~

Kemaren banyak yang ngeship TaoSoo ya? Duh, hehehe.. sebenarnya aku pun gk nyangka banyak yang ngarepin couple itu.. Di bayangan aku sejak awal sih, si Kyungie tetep sama seme kesayangannya (Jongin). Tapi kalo banyak yang pingin diubah ke Tao, its oke.. kebetulan ide aku lagi lancar bgt ne.. Utk chapter ini, belom ada bayangan Kyungsoo sama siapa. Dia masih terombang-ambing, labil gituu.. Jadi kalian bisa req couple favorit kalian di kolum review.

Happy reading and **have fun with my fanfiction**.

**WARNING!**

**AU, SLASH, TYPOS**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Chapter Five : **Kebohongan yang Menumpuk

* * *

"Kerabat?"

Kyungsoo meremas ujung gaunnya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya masih ia tundukkan dan tidak berani menatap balik orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia tau bahwa Jongin sedang mengamati wajah dan tubuhnya secara seksama, rasa panas yang dihantarkan dari kedua manik mata Jongin serasa membakar pembuluh darahnya. Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar, dari ujung mata besarnya, dia melirik takut-takut kearah Jongdae. Adiknya itu kurang lebih merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, jelas sekali dari wajahnya yang terlihat begitu pucat. Ouh, salahkan dirimu tuan tampan yang sudah dengan gilanya mengaku sebagai bagian dari King-king apalah itu. Kyungsoo jadi berang sendiri.

"Ah, benar. Mereka kerabatku."

He? Kyungsoo mungkin sudah tuli, atau dia sudah gila, mungkin diantara keduanya. Perkataan Jongin sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Apa dia sudah disuap oleh Jongdae? Tidak mungkin, si bodoh itu mana mungkin memiliki uang untuk menyuap Jongin. Mereka baru bertemu hari ini! Demi warna kulit Jongin yang eksotis, apa tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa Kyungsoo terjebak dalam kekacauan gila ini? Jongin pastinya memiliki sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan hingga ia berani berbohong dihadapan Junmyeon. Atau mungkin saja ia ingin membantu Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, lalu sebagai imbalannya mereka akan dijadikan kacung yang mengikuti keinginan busuk Jongin. Lantas karna sering berinteraksi bersama, Jongin pun jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun begitu. Mereka tetap saling mencintai walau mereka mendapat pertentangan disana-sini. Akhirnya mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

Ugh, siapa saja tolong sadarkan Kyungsoo dari khayalan konyolnya. Dia terlalu banyak melihat drama. Kau kira kita sedang syuting BBF?

Kyungsoo mau tidak mau menaikkan kepalanya, melihat Jongin dengan mata penuh tanda tanya. Disana—disamping Junmyeon—Jongin tampak tersenyum sumringah. Seperti ada rasa geli yang menyelimuti raut wajah pria itu ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo. Oh sial, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya? Giginya tidak berlumuran cokelat atau makanan kan?

Jongdae ikut-ikutan tersenyum—sangat mirip dengan sebuah cengengesan tak berguna. "Kami kira kau tidak datang, Jongin—ah," mungkin meleburkan suasana yang sempat tegang tadi adalah sesuatu yang bagus, namun nada suara Jongdae yang terdengar bergetar seakan mengundang sebuah rasa curiga yang lain bagi Junmyeon. Pria itu memicing padanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan tunanganku untuk pergi berdua saja denganmu, Hyung. Benar kan Kyungna?"

Tu—tunangan?

Kyungsoo ingin pingsan. Kakinya bergetar dan tubuhnya melemas. Kebohongan apalagi yang sedang ditumpuk oleh mereka bertiga? Jongin mungkin sudah kepalang basah dengan ikut-ikutan berbohong dihadapan Junmyeon demi menyelamatkan mereka tadi—Kyungsoo sangat berterimakasih akan hal tersebut—tapi dengan mengclaim Kyungsoo sebagai tunangannya, mungkin Jongin harus segera kerumah sakit terdekat. Dia pasti telah terbentur sesuatu ketika hendak kemari. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal semustahil itu?

Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae dengan panik. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Mereka seperti mendapat serangan mendadak. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya membulatkan kedua mata untanya, sama sekali tidak membantu. "Tu—tunangan?" desisnya. Jongin tersenyum manis, meraih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat. Samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa menghirup wangi parfume Jongin yang memabukkan. Dia ingin didekap seperti ini selamanya, bisakah? Dasar sinting! Kau sedang bersandiwara Kyungsoo, buang semua hasrat terpendammu untuk pria ini!

"Kau lupa pada tunanganmu sendiri?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengedip heran. Disana Jongdae masih tidak bergeming. Mulutnya sedikit menganga. Tidak berbeda jauh dari Junmyeon yang malah tampak sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin barusan. Dia sangat pucat, dan seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Mungkin dia patah hati. Kyungsoo tau bahwa Junmyeon sudah menyimpan sebuah rasa padanya. Terlihat dari gelagat yang ditunjukkan pria itu sedari tadi. Sial, seharusnya ini menjadi kesempatan yang bagus andai saja si Jongin ini tidak mengacau rencana mereka. Lagipula dia tidak nampak jauh lebih kaya dari Junmyeon. Mungkin dari segi wajah, Jongin lebih hot. Bisakah kau berhenti memperhatikan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya Kyungsoo? Kau lupa diri.

"Apa maksudmu Jongin?"

Suasana semakin memanas dengan hadirnya seseorang lagi diantara mereka. Pria ramping yang tadi sudah dikerjai oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. **Tao.** Great! Bagus sekali! Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mau tidak mau harus meredakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat liar. Dia memalingkan wajahnya kedada Jongin, berharap bisa sembunyi padahal itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Dalam hati dia terus berdo'a agar pria yang baru saja datang ini mau ikut bergabung dalam permainan kotor mereka. Jangan sampai dia membongkar identitas mereka berdua. Tuhan, tolonglah Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Tao," sapa Jongin dengan nada akrab. Mereka bertiga saling mengenal, dan betapa bodohnya Kyungsoo bisa terjebak ditengah-tengah lingkaran setan ini. "Kau baru datang?"

Tao menggeleng ringan, dia menatap Kyungsoo sangat lama. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca, tidak nampak marah namun tidak tampak baik secara bersamaan. "Tidak. Aku sudah sangat lama disini, tapi tadi ada seseorang yang menjebakku," tuturnya santai. Dia meneguk segelas wine yang ditawarkan oleh seorang pelayan dengan cepat.

Jongdae hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya. Dia tidak tau harus seperti apa mengekspresikan dirinya. Katakanlah dia adalah seorang jenius yang sudah merancang rencana ini sedemikian rupa, namun dia juga tidak bisa menentukan seperti apa jalan ceritanya. Dia hanya perlu melihat situasi dan berbohong. Dia kira ini semua akan mudah, terlebih dengan adanya Junmyeon—si tampan yang sangat mudah ditipu. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah menyangka dengan kehadiran Jongin juga Tao. Kedua orang tersebut sama-sama pengacau.

"Dijebak? Oleh siapa?"

Tao menyeringai, dan Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya. Dia memegang ujung jas Jongin dengan kuat. "Kau tidak perlu tau, Jongin. Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi. Apa maksudmu mengatakan bahwa orang ini adalah tunanganmu?"

Oh, syukurlah. Tao sepertinya masih mempunyai kepala yang cukup dingin. Dia tidak menyerang Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Ya dia ini tunanganku, apa yang harus ku jelaskan lagi? Bukankah sudah sangat jelas?" Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo semakin kuat. Wangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu lembut menyapa penciumannya dan dia seakan terlena..

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak memberitahukan pada kami sebelumnya, Jongin?" akhirnya Junmyeon bersuara lagi. Nadanya terdengar dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Wajar saja sih.

"Kami bertemu saat aku di Jerman. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya pada kalian karna pada saat itu dia belum menerimaku. Lalu saat aku kembali ke Korea 5 bulan yang lalu, dia baru menerimaku. Kami memang bertunangan, tapi kami sengaja tidak mengumumkannya pada khalayak ramai, lagipula pertunangan kami tidak begitu meriah. Kau dan Tao sangat sibuk dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian dengan pengumuman sederhana ini. Aku memang berencana mempertemukan kalian disini," jelas Jongin. Dan oh—dia bahkan lebih hebat dari Jongdae. Lihatlah gaya bicaranya. Tanpa beban sama sekali. Seakan-akan apa yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah kenyataan yang tak bisa dibantah.

"Jadi ini yang kau bilang kerabat?" tanya Junmyeon lagi. Dia terlihat begitu terluka. Kyungsoo sedikitnya merasa kasihan juga. Lantas dia harus apa? Dia tidak mungkin membantah ucapan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, "Bukankah setelah bertunangan dan menikah nanti dia otomatis akan menjadi keluargaku?"

Tao tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras. Dia bahkan sampai membungkukkan badannya karna tidak sanggup menahan tawa. Beberapa orang menatap kearah mereka dengan aneh. Tapi Tao bersikap cuek, dia tetap mempertahankan tawanya yang sangat tidak enak didengar itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin memegang lengan Tao. Sedangkan pria itu membalasnya dengan sebuah gedikan. Dia mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali, meminta Jongin untuk tidak peduli.

Kyungsoo tau benar apa yang ada dipikiran Tao. Saat ini hanya pria itulah yang mengetahui identitasnya. Wajar saja dia tertawa, mungkin dia merasa lucu akan kebohongan yang diucapkan Jongin barusan.

"Ini lucu sekali," gumam Tao disela tawanya. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae berpandangan takut. "Kau bilang dia adalah tunanganmu, lantas bagaimana dengan ini?" Tao mengeluarkan handphonenya dari dalam saku. Dia membuka beberapa folder foto lalu mendekati Jongin dan menunjukkan sebuah foto padanya. Jongin mengernyit bingung, tangannya masih merangkul tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Disana—didalam handphone Tao—Jongin melihat sebuah foto yang menampilkan kondisi Tao tanpa busana sedang memegang 'miliknya' sendiri. Gambar itu sangatlah tidak senonoh dan mesum, tidak cocok jika dijadikan sebuah candaan atau untuk sekedar dipamerkan saja.

"Kau sudah gila? Apa maksudmu memperlihatkan ini padaku?"

Tao menyeringai, "Foto ini diambil satu jam yang lalu. Kau bisa melihat di rinciannya."

"Lalu?" Jongin menatap pria itu tajam. Seperti ada kobaran api yang menyala-nyala diantara keduanya.

"Kau tau, saat itu kami—aku dan Kyungna mu ini—baru saja selesai bercinta." Jawab Tao santai. "Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang bahwa aku dijebak? Orang yang bersamamu ini yang telah menjebakku. Dia menggodaku dan kami pun berakhir didalam toilet. Tidak elit sih, tapi karna dia sangat hot aku jadi tidak bisa menolak. Yeah, hitung-hitung sebagai pengalaman baru," katanya tanpa beban.

"APA?" pekik Jongdae histeris. "Jangan bercanda, kau sudah gila ya?"

Tao mendengus remeh, "Jangan pura-pura tidak tau Hyung, kau bahkan menjaga kami didepan pintu," balasnya. "Dia menjebakku untuk mendapatkan uang jika kalian mau tau. Dia berencana menyebarkan foto ini lalu memerasku," ungkapnya. Tao melihat kearah Junmyeon yang kini sudah terlihat sangat limbung. Pria itu bisa saja terjatuh dalam hitungan detik jika tidak berpegangan pada lengan Tao.

Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin mereka tipu disini? Apa maksud Tao berbicara seperti itu? Jika dia ingin menghancurkan Kyungsoo bukankah akan lebih mudah jika dia mengungkapkan identitas mereka? Kenapa dengan sebuah sandiwara lain?

"B—bagaimana aku tau kalau kau bersama dengan Kyungna? Lagipula apa untungnya dia melakukan itu semua?" tanya Jongin lagi. Dia melepaskan rengkuhannya, rasa terkejut, marah, dan kecewa terpahat jelas diwajahnya—yang kata Kyungsoo—sangat hot.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tau ingin membantah apa. Dia pikir diam adalah sebuah sikap yang bijaksana saat ini. Jika Tuhan ingin berbaik hati, maka mereka akan selamat. Jika tidak, mereka berdua mungkin akan dijebloskan ke penjara dan tidak akan berani mengangkat muka selama beberapa bulan. Dia—sangat malu.

"Ini," Tao mengeluarkan sebuah stoking hitam tipis dari dalam saku jasnya. "Dia meninggalkan ini sesaat sesudah kami bercinta. Kau bisa memeriksa CCTV yang ada di dekat pintu toilet jika kau tidak percaya. Dan kau bisa membandingkannya. Aku jadi sangat terkejut ketika kau bilang bahwa dia adalah tunanganmu. Dia sangat murahan. Dia tentu saja mengincar uangku."

"Hei!" bentak Jongdae geram.

Rasakan itu, Kyungsoo. Kau tau, permainan ini cukup menarik ternyata. Tao tentunya sangat tau tentang kebohongan yang disodorkan Jongin. Karna—hell—mana mungkin Jongin bertunangan dengan wanita jadi-jadian? Dia pasti memiliki sebuah alasan mengapa dia mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah tunangannya. Tao sendiri tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Saat ini, yang terpenting adalah mengerjai si bodoh Kyungsoo dan membuat Junmyeon membencinya. Dan sepertinya Tao akan berhasil. Lihatlah, ekspresi kecewa Junmyeon. Ugh, kau bahkan baru bertemu dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu, dan kau semudah itu jatuh cinta dan patah hati untukknya, Hyung? Apa Junmyeon sangat bodoh?

Jongin memegang lengan Kyungsoo kuat, "Katakan bahwa dia sedang berbohong."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Biarlah makeup nya luntur dan rusak. Dia tidak peduli lagi. Semua sandiwara dan kegilaan ini membuat dia ingin mati saja. Tao dan Jongin memang brengsek. Kyungsoo kira mereka bisa diajak bekerjasama, ternyata tidak. Laki-laki semua sama saja. Hei, kau juga laki-laki, Kyungsoo! Oh, dia hampir saja lupa.

"Aku mau pulang," tukasnya singkat. Dia menepis tangan Jongin dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa. "Ayo, Jongdae." Ajaknya. Jongin mau tidak mau harus merelakan keinginan Kyungsoo untuk melepaskan dirinya.

Jongdae mengangguk cepat. Dia meletakkan gelas winenya diatas meja terdekat. Buru-buru menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang—demi mata panda Tao—terasa sangat dingin. Hyungnya ini shock, diapun sama. Mereka seperti sedang bermain film yang tidak ada script-nya. Tidak jelas dan tidak tau akhirnya akan bagaimana.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur semudah itu, kau ingat." Kata Tao lagi. Dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengelus lembut wignya. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu," bisiknya mengancam.

Kyungsoo mengerang gusar, "Dasar bajingan. Lakukan semua sesukamu," dia menepis tangan itu lalu menyenggol bahunya sedikit dan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga pria tersebut.

Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan menyesal, dia tersenyum sejenak dan berbisik 'maaf' sebelum pergi. Bagaimanapun Junmyeon yang tidak tau apa-apa ini sangatlah terluka, Kyungsoo tidak tega melihatnya. Kebohongan mereka semua telah berdampak buruk padanya. Huh, padahal Junmyeon adalah tangkapan yang sangat bagus.

Jongdae sempat melihat juga kearah Jongin yang memandang mereka tanpa berkedip. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Jongdae jadi heran, sebenarnya apa yang membuat pria itu marah? Mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Jongin? Kenapa dia ikut-ikutan berbohong?

Misteri-misteri tentang Jongin dan ancaman-ancaman Tao menjadi pengantar pulang mereka saat ini. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo berjanji tidak akan menuruti lagi keinginan gila adik-adiknya. Demi Junmyeon yang sangat mudah ditipu, mereka sial sekali hari ini!

Sajangnim. Kapan mereka bisa mendapatkannya?

* * *

Hai~~

Maaf bgt, karna di chap kemaren udah janji bakal selalu update. Eh, malah updatenya satu minggu kemudian. Aku keasyikan liburan sih. Chap ini gimana? Jelekkah? Pendek bgt ya? /bow/

Jujur aja aku ngerasa belom dapet feelnya untuk chap ini. Tapi karna gk mau bikin fic ini jadi terlantar, so yeah.. aku ngepost deh.. lagian mau di post sekarang, besok, lusa, hasilnya ttp sama. Salahkan KaiSoo yang mkin hari mkin gk mesra lgi.. uh.. /ngelantur/

_**Review juseyo~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **

This Fanfiction is MINE ! Kalau ditemukan adanya fanfiction lain dengan kesamaan ide dan penulisan sekitar 70% maka dapat dipastikan bahwa itu **PLAGIAT!**

**Rate : **

T

**BIG THANKS TO:**

EarthDo, opikyung0113, eunhaezha, LeeYeon, DeerOwl, Chris1004, 20Gag, ArraHyeri2, Jung Eunhee, neorakyu, flowerdyo kyungsoo, Augesteca, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, byunpopof, leedongsun3, para Guest, trus buat yg follow & fav fic ini. **This is for u guys, hope u like it.**

**A/N :**

Anyeong~ /lambai-lambai/

Apa kabar semua? Thanks bgt yg udh review ya, kmaren reviewnya lumayan bnyk dan terkesan panik semua. Hahaha. Waeyo? Takut aku bikin kopel TaoSoo ya? Tapi, karna bnyak yg ngevote KaiSoo, maka apa boleh buat, pair utama kita sudah ditentukan. **KAISOO!** YEAY!

Untuk bbrapa orang yg pingin TaoSoo, tenang aja, ntar ada moment2 kecil yg bkal aku persembahkan bwt kalian. Aku gk mau dong ya para reviewers aku yg kece2 ini kecewa ^^ /nyengir bareng Jongin/

Happy reading and **have fun with my fanfiction**.

**WARNING!**

**AU, SLASH, TYPOS**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Chapter Six : **Siapa Jongin?

* * *

"Sial," Jongdae mengumpat keras-keras. Dengan amarah menggebu-gebu ia membanting pintu apartemen mereka, tidak mempedulikan suara gaduh yang mungkin saja bisa merusak ketenangan malam itu, karna hei—ini sudah jam dua malam kau tau!? Sepatu mahal yang ia pinjam dari Xiumin—si pedagang sayur—ia lempar ke sudut ruangan. Bajunya kusut, dasinya miring, dan dia tampak amat sangat kacau. Dibelakangnya menyusul Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang tak kalah sebal. Kelelahan tampak jelas menyelimuti wajahnya. Gaunnya juga tak kalah kusut dari Jongdae, makeupnya luntur dan dia terlihat seperti hantu. Pria itu melepas sembarangan wignya dan langsung berbaring malas-malasan diatas sofa butut mereka. Jongdae sendiri lebih memilih menuju dapur dan mencari botol soju miliknya—yang isinya tinggal beberapa tetes lagi. Dia mengerang frustasi. Orang gila mana yang meletakkan botol kosong ini didalam kulkas? Jongdae akan mencekik orang tersebut! Apa dia tidak tau kalau Jongdae sedang sangat marah sekarang? Hanya minuman ini yang bisa menenangkannya dan juga—Krystal. Ouh, dia merindukan si manis itu. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menemui Krystal sekarang, gadis itu mungkin sedang sibuk bekerja. Jongdae pun akhirnya beralih menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk disebelah Hyungnya itu.

"Kau kenal si Jongin itu?" tanya Jongdae. Bagaimanapun Jongin adalah salah satu faktor kegagalan mereka. Dia melirik sejenak kearah Kyungsoo yang kini tampak memejamkan mata. Tak ada jawaban apapun yang dilontarkan si mungil itu, dia sudah jatuh tertidur. Jongdae mendengus, dalam hati sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menyalahkan Kyungsoo, namun disisi lain dia juga tidak bisa melakukannya. Kyungsoo sudah sangat berjasa dalam misi konyol mereka—meski itu tidak berhasil sama sekali.

Dengan malas ia memandang kesekeliling apartemen mereka dan terperangah didetik selanjutnya, seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa apartemen ini sepi sekali? Dimana si magnae bodoh itu? Apa mereka salah masuk apartemen? Itu tidak mungkin—sangat mustahil. Dia dan Kyungsoo tidak seidiot itu hingga tidak bisa mengenali apartemen mereka sendiri. "Hyung, bangun." Dia menyenggol kaki Kyungsoo dan dibalas dengan geraman sebal oleh pria itu.

Jongdae pun bangkit dari duduknya, meski ia sangat lelah, namun dia harus memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Sehun pun tidak menampakkan wajahnya sedari tadi. Dan, pintu apartemen mereka tidak terkunci! Benar, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Apa jangan-jangan ada yang menculik Sehun? Well, itu berita yang sedikit bagus memang.

Jongdae melangkah dengan ragu menuju pintu depan. Dia mengunci pintu tersebut—menutup jalan kabur—lalu mengambil sebuah payung reyot yang terletak tepat didekat rak sepatu. Jika perkiraannya benar, bahwa apartemen ini kemasukan pencuri, maka Jongdae tidak akan membiarkannya kabur dengan mudah. Dia akan menghajar pencuri itu juga sekalian untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Dia ini sangat kuat—kalian harus tau itu. Meski Jongdae mempunyai tampang bodoh dan tak berotak, tapi setidaknya dia memiliki sedikit otot yang ia dapatkan dari hasil olahraganya setiap hari. Mungkin hal itu juga yang membuat dia menjadi incaran setiap kali mengunjungi club kesayangannya—club chachamarica.

Sambil menggenggam payung itu dikedua tangannya, Jongdae pun berkeliling memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan. Dia memulai dari kamar Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Dia membuka pintu itu hati-hati sekali, kakinya sengaja ia jinjitkan. Kecemasan terlukis jelas dari wajahnya yang—kata Jongdae—tampan. Dia berdebar, tentu saja. Ini merupakan pertamakali dalam hidupnya dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghajar seseorang. Dan pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan kamar tidur Kyungsoo yang sangat jauh dari kata berantakan. Kamarnya sangat bersih, wangi, dan rapi. Berbanding terbalik dengan kamar Jongdae dan Sehun. Jongdae menelusuri ruangan dengan sangat teliti. Tidak ada apapun disini, kamar Kyungsoo bersih. Berarti tinggal memeriksa kamar mandi dan kamar tidurnya sendiri. Demi Krystal yang cantik, dia tidak akan mengampuni pencuri brengsek itu jika dia berani menjarah kamarnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama sepuluh menit untuk menelusuri kamar mandi dan balkon, Jongdae pun beralih menuju kamarnya. Matanya sesekali melirik Kyungsoo yang saat ini masih terlelap. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membangunkan pria itu, tapi Kyungsoo sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan dari tidurnya. Minimal Jongdae mesti berteriak dulu baru dia akan bangun. Dan Jongdae tentu tidak boleh melakukan itu. Si pencuri akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Hell, Jongdae, kau memang pintar.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan Sehun. Sayup-sayup Jongdae bisa mendengar rintihan aneh ketika pintu itu terbuka. Dia tidak langsung menatap tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat ke lantai terlebih dahulu, karna disanalah letak keanehan yang terjadi. Di lantai kamarnya, Jongdae mendapati dua baju kaos yang tergeletak asal-asalan. Disamping kaos tersebut, ada sebuah boxer dan celana jins berwarna hitam—yang ia kenali sebagai milik Sehun. Tak jauh dari celana itu, mungkin sekitar 2 langkah kaki, Jongdae mendapati hal yang lebih parah lagi. Disana—masih dilantai, ada celana dalam seseorang. Ouh, napas Jongdae memburu. Dia menaikkan lagi pandangannya kearah tempat tidur. Dan dia serasa ingin pingsan. Bukan karna dia adalah seorang biksu suci yang tidak pernah melakukan seks, dia tentu saja pernah melakukannya—berkali-kali malah, ugh. Tapi dia tidak pernah melihat hal tersebut secara langsung, maka wajar saja jika adik dari Kyungsoo itu tercengang. Wajahnya memerah, dan dia berpikir mungkin jantungnya akan terbang keluar.

Apa yang dilakukan si brengsek Sehun tentu saja tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Bagaimana bisa dia meniduri Luhan diatas ranjang tidurnya? Sial. Sial. Sialaaaaaan! Apa dia tidak tau seperti apa perjuangan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo diluar sana? Dia malah asyik-asyik bercinta dengan Luhan. Dasar magnae tidak tau diri!

Jongdae meneguk ludahnya kasar. Pemandangan dihadapannya mungkin tidak akan bisa ia enyahkan dalam waktu singkat. Dia ingin berteriak, dia ingin marah. Namun suaranya malah tertelan kembali kedalam kerongkongannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyaingi suara desahan Luhan yang memantul disetiap sudut ruangan. Sehun sendiri bahkan tidak mengurangi sedikitpun tempo genjotan pinggulnya meski Luhan mengerang dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pintu—tepatnya kearah Jongdae. Luhan memang menyadari kehadiran Jongdae, tentu saja, karna posisinya yang saat ini sedang menghadap kearah pintu, sedangkan Sehun tidak. Dia membelakangi pintu tersebut masih dengan Luhan yang setia menjerit-jerit keenakan dibawahnya. Seharusnya dia memasang taruhan dengan Kyungsoo tadi, karna ternyata tebakan Jongdae benar. Sehun memang pada akhirnya berhasil meniduri Luhan. Ah, sial sekali kau Jongdae.

"Sehun… Ngh."

Suara Luhan membuat Jongdae merinding. Dia seakan tersadar, tubuhnya seakan berpijak kembali ke bumi. Dia sudah terpaku disini selama 5 menit, dan dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun? Apa Jongdae sangat menikmati adegan mesum yang tersaji dihadapannya? Tentu saja tidak! Hell NO! Dia hanya terkejut makanya dia tidak bisa menegur Sehun.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu, hm?" Sehun dengan napas terengah merunduk dan meraup bibir ranum Luhan. Mendapati erangan lain sebagai gantinya. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat dan Jongdae berpikir untuk menemui Krystal setelah ini. Dia sudah sedikit menegang. Diapun sama mesumnya dengan Sehun.

"Jongdae.. Ah." Desah Luhan lagi. Dia memajukan bibirnya kearah pintu, tangannya sekarang telah dikunci oleh Sehun. Sehun awalnya tidak terlalu menggubris, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Luhan, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar disana. "Kenapa dengan Jongdae?" bisik Sehun.

Luhan mendelikkan matanya, terkesan ngotot. Dia memaksa Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan lagi-lagi menunjuk kearah yang sama. Membuat Sehun mau tidak mau menolehkan kepalanya. Dan pria itu membeku, pinggulnya pun berhenti. Wajahnya pucat, matanya membulat, dan dia dengan segera menjauhi tubuh Luhan lalu menarik selimut demi menutupi tubuh mereka. Mereka berdua bersandar dikepala tempat tidur, persis menghadap kearah Jongdae yang kini sedang memasang tampang horrornya.

"Jongdae Hyung, K—Kyungsoo Hyung?"

Jongdae mendelik bingung, dia dengan ragu-ragu menolehkan kepalanya. Lantas mendapati Kyungsoo dengan wajah seram, makeup berantakan, dan masih mengenakan gaun wanita, berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Pria itu bersedekap tangan, dia melotot marah.

"OH SEHUUUUUUUUUUN! KU BUNUH KAU!"

Dan Jongdae berharap ia bisa menghilang dari sana sekarang juga.

* * *

"Sekarang bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kau taruh dimana otakmu, hah?"

Setelah limabelas menit berlalu dengan teriakan dan pukulan membabi-buta yang diberikan Kyungsoo terhadap Sehun, akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul disini—diruang tengah. Sehun dan Luhan duduk berdampingan, kepala mereka tertunduk. Mereka seperti penjahat yang akan diadili. Kyungsoo sendiri nampak bagaikan seorang hakim, sedangkan Jongdae adalah ajudannya.

"A—aku lepas kendali," tutur Sehun pelan. Dengan ragu dia melirik Luhan, lalu mengedip nakal padanya. Dan Luhan terkikik senang. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menggeram sebal. Demi Choi Siwon dan semua ototnya, Sehun memang bajingan. Dia kira mereka berdua—Kyungsoo dan Jongdae—bisa menerima begitu saja tingkah tak bermoralnya? Oh, kau salah besar bocah tengik. Sehun bahkan masih sekolah, tapi dia sudah bisa dengan santai menggenjot orang lain? Dikamar pribadinya dan Jongdae pula! Mungkin sebaiknya Kyungsoo menyalahkan Jongdae akan kejadian ini. Karna Sehun pastilah belajar dari Hyung mesumnya itu! Kyungsoo sih awalnya hanya menganggap lelucon konyol Jongdae sebagai angin lalu belaka, dia tidak menyangka Sehun benar-benar mempraktekkannya. Sehun itu seharusnya belajar untuk ujian akhir yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi! Bukannya malah bergoyang diatas tempat tidur bersama Luhan. Kepala Kyungsoo mau meledak.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah menjarah Luhan dikamar kita, babo—ya? Kau mau kubunuh?" Jongdae ingin berdiri menghampiri Sehun tapi tangannya ditahan Kyungsoo. "Kamarku jadi bau sperma, Hyung~" rengeknya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya lagi diatas sofa. Menatap tajam kearah Sehun dan Luhan yang sekarang malah bergenggaman tangan satu sama lain. Sangat dramatis. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan gay yang sedang meminta restu pada Ibu mertua yang kejam—Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menghukum Sehun," sahut Kyungsoo dingin. Dia sangat lelah hari ini, belum selesai masalahnya dengan direktur-direktur sialan itu, dia malah harus menghadapi Sehun sekarang.

Sehun menaikkan kepalanya, Luhan juga.

"Kau—Sehun, akan aku pindahkan ke Busan. Kau akan tinggal dengan nenek kita disana hingga kau lulus." Ucap Kyungsoo tegas. Dia tidak menghiraukan wajah Sehun yang sepucat kapas. Luhan yang membelalakkan mata. Dan Jongdae yang memekik terkejut.

"Hyung—"

"APAAAAAAAAA?" jerit Sehun. Dia dengan refleks berdiri dan membelalak marah. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Itu adalah hukumanmu. Aku akan mengusahakan kepindahanmu secepatnya. Kau harus berjauhan sedikit dengan Luhan agar konsentrasimu tidak buyar ketika menghadapi ujian nanti."

Luhan akhirnya angkat suara, karna—hei! Kekasih barunya akan dibuang ke Busan? Dia tidak bisa terima itu. "Tapi—ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Sehun," katanya cepat. Dia ikut-ikutan bangun dan memeluk lengan Sehun. Jongdae mendengus muak. Dasar pengantin baru.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini juga salahmu, seharusnya kau menolak dengan tegas ketika dia akan menyantap tubuhmu." Kyungsoo itu mulutnya tajam sekali, kau tau. "Dan ini merupakan hukuman untukmu juga. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Sehun dan tidak mengganggu sekolahnya. Kalau dia sudah lulus sih, aku tidak masalah. Persetan dengan apapun yang akan dia lakukan. Namun masalahnya, saat ini dia masih berada dibawah kekuasaanku. Aku sudah berjanji pada orangtua kami untuk menyekolahkan mereka setidaknya sampai lulus SMA."

Luhan mendecih sebal, "Dia bisa berpacaran denganku sambil bersekolah juga! Kau tidak perlu memindahkannya ke Busan!" dia memekik kesal. Wajanya memberengut lucu, tapi ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengagumi keimutan si pria China itu.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin dia akan melewati ujiannya dengan sangat baik jika kau terus-terusan berada disekitarnya?" kali ini Jongdae bertanya. Dia cukup setuju dengan alasan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya Sehun harus diberi pelajaran.

"A—aku," Luhan memalingkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang kini tampak menggigit bibir.

"Dia akan selalu terpikir untuk menidurimu, tanpa harus susah-susah memikirkan masa depannya. Kau juga pasti tidak akan menolak." Sahut Kyungsoo lagi.

Sehun merengek, mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Barang kali Kyungsoo akan terenyuh. "Hyung~"

"Terima saja hukumanmu, bocah bodoh."

Jongdae pun tertawa senang dalam hatinya. Dia akan tidur sendiri setelah ini. Hehehe.. mungkin dia bisa membawa Krystal kapan-kapan. Uh, kau beruntung, Jongdae.

* * *

Pagi itu suasana apartemen mereka nyatanya tidak lebih baik. Sehun memaksa untuk menginap ditempat Luhan, katanya harus menuntaskan sesuatu. Kyungsoo tentu tau apa maksudnya. Dia harus tidur dengan Jongdae karna ulah Sehun. Pria itu tidak mau tidur dikamarnya sendiri, bau sperma. Kyungsoo sih maklum-maklum saja. Tapi tingkah menyebalkan Jongdae yang membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Pria itu mendengkur sangat keras, Kyungsoo jadi tidak bisa terlelap. Dia ingin memaki, menendang, dan berteriak-teriak tak karuan, namun tenaganya lenyap entah kemana. Alhasil, pria mungil itu mendapatkan lingkaran hitam dibawah mata indahnya ketika ia bangun.

Sepi sangat kentara disana. Biasanya Sehun dan Jongdae sudah saling bertengkar karna roti gosong yang Sehun buat. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya lebih memilih untuk berbaring diatas sofa bututnya. Ini masih pukul setengah delapan pagi, dia masih punya waktu 4 jam lagi untuk segera bersiap-siap menuju ke kantor penerbitan. Novelnya akan segera dirilis sebulan lagi. Semua hal gila yang terjadi sehari belakangan ini setidaknya tidak terlalu menyita perhatian pria mungil itu. Dia baru akan terpejam lagi ketika suara bel apartemennya berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring, mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Dia berdesis lirih, berniat untuk tidak membuka pintu itu apapun yang terjadi. Tapi sepertinya orang yang menekan bel itu adalah seseorang yang cukup tangguh. Terbukti dengan bunyi bel yang tidak berhenti meskipun Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Sepertinya orang itu tau bahwa ada orang didalam. Ah, menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo dengan malas-malasan bangun dari tidurnya, dia menguap beberapa kali sambil menuju kedepan pintu. Siapapun yang berdiri didepannya nanti maka akan ia sambut dengan makian terlebih dahulu. Karna mengganggu waktu bersantai milik Kyungsoo adalah perbuatan yang sangat buruk. Dia harus tau itu tentunya.

Pintu terbuka. Sosok itu berdiri disana sambil menyunggingkan senyum aneh. Dia mengangguk sedikit, menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada si tuan rumah—Kyungsoo.

"Hai," sapa sosok itu.

Dan Kyungsoo tercengang, mulutnya menganga, dan dia tau tubuhnya membeku. Dia tidak tau harus merespon bagaimana karna ini semua diluar dugaannya. Pikiran Kyungsoo berkabut dan semua terasa begitu memusingkan. Entah salah apa dirinya hingga ia lagi-lagi harus terjebak di situasi yang rumit begini. Mungkinkah dulu dikehidupan sebelumnya, dia adalah seorang penjahat? Kenapa hidupnya tidak pernah tenang?

"Jongin?" cicit Kyungsoo. Dan betapa bodohnya ia. Bagaimana bisa dia menyebutkan nama Jongin sementara dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi menyamar? Ouh, Jongin pasti berpikir betapa anehnya dia. Sama seperti dirinya yang merasa aneh ketika melihat Jongin bertengger layaknya seorang model didepan pintu apartemennya. Damn, apa yang ada diotak Jongin ketika dia berkunjung dengan tampang seperti ini? Dia mau membuat Kyungsoo mimisan ya? Lihatlah pakaiannya, celananya, dan uh—kacamata super keren yang ia pakai. Tenangkan dirimu Kyungsoo. Ayo, bersantailah teman.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup, tidak berani menatap langsung ke wajah Jongin.

"Maaf, kau mencari siapa?" tanyanya bodoh. Bisa saja Jongin salah alamat kan? Dia harus berakting sekarang.

"Tentu saja, kau. Kyungsoo." jawab Jongin penuh percaya diri.

Apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan kekacauan bagaimana lagi yang akan menghiasi hari ini? Kyungsoo sangat pusing.

* * *

"Jadi, kau mengenalku? Sejak awal? Sejak aku dan Jongdae menginjakkan kakiku disana?"

Ini mungkin sudah kesepuluh kalinya Kyungsoo menggumamkan pertanyaan yang sama. Dia menatap Jongin tak percaya, rambutnya ia jambak pelan. Ini benar-benar membuat otaknya serasa tebakar. Demi Luhan yang imut, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang. Berarti Jongin sudah tau penyamaran Kyungsoo? Itukah alasannya mengapa ia berpura-pura menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai tunangannya?

Jongin mengangguk, "Benar," jawabnya.

"Kapan kita bertemu?" Kyungsoo yakin benar kalau mereka tidak saling mengenal.

"Jepang, tiga tahun yang lalu." Apa ini adalah sesi wawancara kerja? Mengapa Kyungsoo begitu kaku?

Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi, "Ah, yang benar saja. Aku tidak pernah ke Jepang. Kau pasti salah orang."

"Kau kesana karna menang undian dari bungkus mie instan."

He? Benarkah? Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Kau tau, segala hal yang terjadi selama ini membuat Kyungsoo mudah lupa akan hal-hal apa saja yang telah ia lakukan. Dia sangat tertekan. Dia harus bekerja, mengurus adik-adiknya yang sok manis dan manja itu. Kyungsoo memiliki beban besar dipundaknya yang kecil itu.

"A—aku tidak terlalu ingat," ujarnya lagi. "Dengar, Jongin. Kurasa ini salah paham. Aku yakin kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Aku sangat berterimakasih atas bantuanmu semalam, tanpa kau, mungkin Junmyeon sudah membiarkanku masuk penjara. Tapi, ku tegaskan sekali lagi, kita memang tidak pernah bertemu."

Jongin tersenyum lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam pagi ini. Kyungsoo jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Jongin adalah orang gila yang sedang menyamar? Kalau begitu akan sangat disayangkan. "Itu bukan apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, lelah. Pembicaraan ini berputar-putar tak tentu arah. "Jongin—"

"Kai. Kau ingat?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Sekelebat ingatan tentang nama itu bermain didalam ingatannya. Dia tidak bisa membantah dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengingat nama itu. Nyatanya Kyungsoo sangat ingat. Benar kata Jongin. Jepang dan tiga tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo memang kesana, dan dia bertemu dengan orang itu. Kai.

Kyungsoo mengamati wajah Jongin dengan lebih teliti. Rahang itu, senyuman memabukkannya. Kyungsoo ingat. Ya Tuhan, ini gila sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Jongin dan Kai adalah orang yang sama!

* * *

**3 years ago**

Kyungsoo terkekeh senang. Dia mencomot sebuah roti yang ia letakkan disebuah kantong belanjaannya. Kyungsoo tentu tidak akan menyangka dia bisa sampai kesini—Jepang. Yeah, dia bukan orang kaya raya yang bisa pergi kemana saja kapanpun ia mau. Jepang sangat jauh dari pengharapannya selama ini, karna demi Sehun yang sangat manja itu, dia tidak punya uang! Semua lembaran berharga itu habis untuk biaya kehidupan mereka selama ini. Maka berterimakasihlah pada undian dari mie instan yang didapatkannya ditong sampah didekat dapur. Sambil bernyanyi, pria mungil itu menelusuri jalanan Jepang dengan bersemangat. Hari masih siang, mungkin sekitar pukul 2. Waktunya disini tidak lama lagi—2 hari, jadi dia mesti menyelesaikan kesempatan langka ini walaupun cuaca di Jepang sedikit panas.

Kaki itu masih terus saja berjalan, sesekali matanya melirik ke pajangan-pajangan toko yang mengundang selera. Uh, dia tidak punya uang. Dia harus berhemat walaupun pihak dari penyelenggara undian itu menjamin hotel dan biaya akomodasinya.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan melewati sebuah gang kecil yang terhimpit dua buah gedung jelek, ketika ia mendengar kegaduhan dari dalam sana. Kyungsoo otomatis berhenti. Dia sih maunya melanjutkan perjalanan, tapi suara kesakitan dan keributan itu memancing Kyungsoo untuk berjalan kedalamnya. Katakanlah dia bodoh atau dia adalah pahlawan kesiangan, seharusnya Kyungsoo memanggil orang-orang untuk membantunya. Tapi dia tidak bisa bahasa Jepang, orang-orang akan menganggap ia gila lalu seseorang didalam gang itu bisa saja sudah mati. Jadi dia berusaha memberanikan dirinya yang pada dasarnya tidak berani-berani amat.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, lorong ini sedikit gelap dan pengap. Dia dengan perasaan berdebar masuk secara perlahan. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sesuatu yang ia harapkan untuk tidak terjadi di liburan singkatnya. Dua orang pria tampak sedang meninju—lebih tepatnya menghajar seorang bocah sebaya Sehun yang kini telah tergeletak diatas tanah dengan banyak luka disekujur wajahnya. Kyungsoo bergidik. Dua orang tersebut berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang. Mereka terus saja menghajar bocah itu meski ia berteriak kesakitan. Salah seorang dari pria brengsek itu merogoh saku si bocah. Ah, mereka adalah perampok. Kyungsoo memicing, menyadari bahwa bocah malang itu melihat kearahnya. Sementara kedua orang tersebut masih saja asyik meninju dan menjarah uang yang dimiliki si bocah. Tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo karna posisi mereka yang membelakanginya. Kyungsoo memberi isyarat agar bocah tersebut tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Dan dari sorot matanya, Kyungsoo tau kalau si bocah menurut.

Kyungsoo menatap ke sekeliling, mencari-cari benda yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata. Dan dia menemukan sebuah pipa besi yang tergeletak didekat tong sampah. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, ketakutan menyelimuti pria itu sementara ia mengambil pipa itu dengan tangannya yang dingin. Liburan yang menyenangkan dengan sekejap berubah menjadi liburan yang menegangkan.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan hati-hati. Jantungnya berdenyut tak karuan. Dia harus tenang. Oh, tentu saja. Dia harus tenang, jika tidak dia dan bocah ini akan celaka. Kyungsoo mengayunkan pipa dengan tinggi. Sekarang dia sudah berada tepat dibelakang kedua pria tersebut. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya, tangan itu bergetar. Sial, jangan sampai dia gagal.

Dan…..

Dengan segenap tenaganya Kyungsoo menghajar tengkuk salah seorang dari mereka. Orang itu langsung tersungkur, temannya yang lain menoleh dengan cepat. Dia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang saat ini masih membekap mulutnya. Hei! Seharusnya dia tidak boleh terkejut! Kau ini bagaimana sih Kyungsoo!

Kyungsoo tidak sempat menghindar, punggungnya dengan telak jatuh keatas tanah. Pria itu memukul wajah cantik Kyungsoo hingga menimbulkan denyut yang sangat menyiksa. Kyungsoo sedikit melawan namun kekuatan mereka tak sebanding. Dia pasrah saja, toh nanti pria ini pasti akan berhenti juga. Tapi ketika pria itu akan menghajar matanya, Kyungsoo berteriak lantang.

"ANDWAE!"

Pria itu mengernyit heran.

"Jangan pukul mataku. Please.." mohon Kyungsoo sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan. Matanya adalah aset yang sangat berharga. Jangan mata cantiknya. Ouh, jangan!

Pria itu lalu mendengus, dia tentu saja tidak mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo katakana. Tangan kanan pria itu sudah terkepal kuat dan mengacung di udara ketika tiba-tiba saja dia malah mengerang kesakitan. Kyungsoo mendelik bingung. Si pria jahat jatuh terhempas ke tanah. Matanya tertutup, dia pingsan.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mendapati si bocah dengan wajah babak belurnya telah berdiri dibelakang si pria sambil memegang pipa yang sama yang digunakan Kyungsoo tadi. Bocah itu menyeringai melihat keterkejutan Kyungsoo. Dengan langkah terseok dia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih asyik tiduran diatas tanah. Kyungsoo mengerjap. Seketika merasa lega.

"Hai, aku Kai." Sapanya singkat.

Satu hal yang diketahui Kyungsoo sebelum si bocah pingsan adalah… Bocah itu adalah orang Korea. Sama seperti dirinya.

* * *

Holla~ ini udah panjang ya aku buatnya, walaupun sedikit ngelantur sih /bow/.. Aku lagi maruk HunHan ini. Apalagi pas liat ekspresi Luhan yang lgi jealous pas tau ada nama Sehun di gembok di namsan. Itu exo showtime ep 7 kan ya? Aku telat sih nontonnya, jadi baru maruk sekarang. Hehehe.. Sebenarnya sih aku punya ff khusus Hunhan, tapi ditahan dulu lah ya.. takut terlantar. Habis ff ini tamat, baru deh aku punya Baek Yeol dan HunHan. Gimana part ini? Clue tentang Jongin udah kebuka kan? Kalo Tao mungkin nongolnya chap depan deh. Oya, ada sedikit penjelasan tentang usia para pemeran utama kita :

Kyungsoo : 22 tahun

Jongin & Sehun : 19 tahun

Jongdae : 20 tahun

Jadi, kalo kita flashback ke 3 tahun yg lalu, berarti umur Jongin 16 tahun dan Kyungsoo 19 tahun. Anggap aja waktu itu badan Jongin gk besar-besar amat dan dia masih amat sangat unyu, makanya si Kyungsoo manggil dia bocah. Hehe.

Okey, **review juseyo~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **

This Fanfiction is MINE ! Kalau ditemukan adanya fanfiction lain dengan kesamaan ide dan penulisan sekitar 70% maka dapat dipastikan bahwa itu **PLAGIAT!**

**Rate : **

T

**BIG THANKS TO:**

Egg bacon, nnukeybum, BlackXX, Jung Eunhee, OhSooYeol, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, leedongsun3, opikyung0113, EarthDO, 20Gag, arvitakim, Diary1412, eunhaezha, byunpopof, LeeYeon, ArraHyeri2, flowerdyo, para Guest, trus buat yg follow & fav fic ini. **This is for u guys, hope u like it.**

**A/N :**

Hello!

Aku datang lagi~

Maaf telat bgt updatenya. Aku lagi kekurangan ide + gk mood. Gk tau kenapa, mungkin karna udah jarang liat KaiSoo mesra lagi. T_T

Aku malah lebih sering liat XiuHan. Padahal kan Luhan punya Sehun (iyakan? Iyakan?)

Ff ini bakal tamat di part 9 atau 10 gitu, tergantung mood aku. Trus, buat yang nanya tentang kehadiran Junmyeon, Tao, dan para cast lain kaya (Kris, Sehun, Byunbaek, dll), aku bakal nongolin lagi mereka di chap selanjutnya. Okey, segitu aja pembukaan singkatnya ^^!

Happy reading and **have fun with my fanfiction**.

**WARNING!**

**AU, SLASH, TYPOS**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Chapter Seven : **Sajangnim. Hanya itu yang Kyungsoo Butuhkan.

* * *

"Jadi, kau adalah Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin memastikan—meski sesungguhnya dia tahu bahwa Jongin tidak mungkin berbohong. Nyatanya hanya pria ini yang tau kalau Kyungsoo ke Jepang karna memenangkan undian mie instan. Dia tidak pernah memberitahu orang lain—termasuk teman-temannya. Hell, itu memalukan! Jongin juga sudah menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai pertemuan aneh mereka di gang kecil itu. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin mengelak lagi, pria dihadapannya ini—yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat tampan dan hot—adalah Kai si bocah yang pernah ia tolong tiga tahun yang lalu.

Bodoh, bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Padahal itu baru tiga tahun berlalu, seharusnya kan Kyungsoo ingat! Apalagi pertemuan mereka terbilang cukup aneh dan unik. Ouh, dasar pikun.

Jongin mengangguk tenang. Dia memandang Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya sangat manis—Kyungsoo bersumpah. Dia seperti ingin menghentikan dunia ini sejenak hanya untuk menatap senyuman Jongin. Uh, dia tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik sekarang. "Benar, aku tidak menyangka kau secepat itu melupakanku," jawab Jongin santai. Dia terkekeh pelan melihat rona merah samar yang merambati pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

"A—aku, terlalu banyak yang harus ku kerjakan, jadi..yeah.. begitu.." Kyungsoo bergumam tidak jelas—nyaris seperti orang berkumur. Dia saja bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Memang apa kaitannya pekerjaan yang dia lakukan dengan Jongin?

Dia mengedikkan bahunya sekali lalu menunduk canggung. Suasana apartemennya yang sunyi dan senyap malah membuat si mungil itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Kapan Jongdae bangun? Dia membutuhkan si sialan itu disisinya untuk menghadapi Jongin. Karna dia tau, kedatangan Jongin kemari bukan hanya untuk menjelaskan identitasnya, dia pasti akan bertanya sesuatu. Seperti; kenapa kau memakai gaun wanita semalam? Siapa Tao? Apa yang kalian lakukan?

Dan dia tidak mungkin menjawab itu semua! Demi adegan tak senonoh yang dilakukan Sehun semalam, itu sama saja menghempaskan harga dirinya kedalam laut untuk dimakan oleh ikan paus tak bergigi! Well, perumpamaan yang aneh sekali, Kyungsoo.

"Ah, begitu." Jongin mengangguk maklum. Dia masih tetap tersenyum. "Aku—sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutany—"

"Kau mau kopi?" potong Kyungsoo cepat. Dia tau apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin, jadi lebih baik dia menghindarinya secepat mungkin. "Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku malah tidak memberikanmu apapun ketika kau datang," Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya pelan.

Kyungsoo bergegas bangun dari duduknya dan memilih mengabaikan tatapan aneh Jongin. Baru dua langkah dia berjalan—mungkin dua setengah—ketika secara tiba-tiba Jongin menarik lengannya dengan kuat. Kyungsoo memekik kaget. Tubuhnya secara otomatis terhempas dalam dekapan hangat Jongin. Dia sangat gugup—dan oh Tuhan, apakah Kyungsoo sudah menyikat giginya tadi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyeringai lalu menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat. Tangannya yang mengalung di pinggang kecil Kyungsoo sengaja ia eratkan. Kyungsoo mendelik takut. Jongin jadi ingin tertawa. Dia lucu sekali, juga manis. Dari sini dia bisa melihat warna mata Kyungsoo yang indah serta mencium aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Uh, Jongin merasa begitu terlena. Kyungsoo seperti bayi, kulitnya saja tampak sangat mulus dan menggoda iman. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk kopi," jawabnya datar. Dia memiringkan kepalanya mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat seperti gadis yang hendak diperkosa. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu. Kau tau? Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karna memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Aku kira aku tidak perlu menanyakannnya lagi padamu dan membiarkan semua berlalu begitu saja. Tapi Tao menemuiku lagi semalam."

Kyungsoo menahan napas, sakit kepalanya muncul lagi. Dia ingin sekali mengenyahkan seseorang bernama Tao-Tao itu! Sialan. Dasar bedebah. Kyungsoo berjanji akan menyebarkan fotonya ke internet nanti malam. Dia tidak peduli lagi.

"Tao?"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya—rasa kecewa menghampiri dirinya bagai gelombang dilautan. Dramatis. "Kau benar-benar mengenalnya? Kalian sungguh sudah tidur bersama?" dia mungkin tidak sadar, tapi pelukannya dipinggang Kyungsoo semakin menguat. Pria mungil itu berdesis lirih, tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak.

Kyungsoo mendengus jengkel. Dia menolak tubuh Jongin sekuat tenaga. Jongin mundur beberapa langkah karnanya. "Kau—jadi kau kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" dia tidak bisa memungkiri ada nada marah yang terselip dalam ucapannya. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Jongin dengan sebal. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidur dengannya?" benar, Jongin tidak ada urusan sama sekali dengan segala tindak-tanduk Kyungsoo.

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo tak berkedip. Wajahnya menggelap dan awan hitam seperti mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dia terlihat menakutkan dan Kyungsoo bersumpah dia lebih baik menonton film horror seorang diri daripada melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. "Jadi itu benar? KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDUR DENGANNYA?!" bentak Jongin keras. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata. Dia sangat terkejut. Bentakan itu sangat keras hingga Kyungsoo berpikir seluruh penghuni gedung ini bisa mendengar. Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang berkunjung disini? Kenapa Jongin malah berteriak seperti itu? Kenapa dia terlihat marah sekali? Bukankah seharusnya Kyungsoo yang marah? Blah, ini aneh. Kyungsoo secara tidak sadar mundur beberapa langkah. Dia berdiri dipojok dinding dekat lemari kecil khusus tempat menyimpan video-video porno milik Jongdae. Mulutnya menganga, rasa shock menghantam Kyungsoo hingga dia merasa tubuhnya membeku.

"K—kau, berani sekali kau," dada Kyungsoo naik turun tak karuan. "Kenapa kau marah, eoh?" geramnya. Dia tidak pernah dibentak seumur hidupnya. Yang ada selama ini dialah yang selalu membentak orang lain. Dan Jongin yang bukan siapa-siapa malah meneriakinya seperti itu? Dia gila ya?

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia menggeram kesal lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli dengan pekikan takut yang dikeluarkan pemuda bertubuh kecil itu. Jongin sangat marah, entah bagaimana rasanya dia seperti ingin meledak. Dia tidak pernah begini selama ini. Jongin terbilang cuek dan tidak terlalu peduli akan apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya. Tapi dengan Kyungsoo semua berbeda. "Kau benar-benar tidur dengan Tao?" dia mencengkram kedua pundak Kyungsoo dengan kuat. Wajahnya sengaja ia hadapkan tepat didepan Kyungsoo agar pria itu tidak bisa mengelak.

Kyungsoo tanpa ragu menatap langsung ke mata Jongin. "Apa urusanmu?"

Jongin berdecak. "Kau hanya perlu menjawab, Kyungsoo. Apa itu terlalu sulit bagimu?"

Kyungsoo menepis kedua tangannya. Dia tidak selemah itu hingga harus didominasi oleh Jongin. "Kau tidak perlu tau."

"AKU HARUS TAU!" bentaknya lagi.

Persetan! Dengan sigap Kyungsoo membekap mulut Jongin dengan tangannya. "Kecilkan suaramu. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu sih? Aku tidur dengan siapapun didunia ini tidak ada kaitannya denganmu Kim Jongin. Kau bukan ayahku. Kau bukan saudaraku. Kita hanya pernah bertemu dua kali. Kau tidak berhak membentakku! Terlebih dirumahku sendiri! Kau kira aku tidak punya harga diri?"

Jongin menyeringai lagi dan Kyungsoo tau akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Kalau aku melakukan ini apa aku sudah berhak atas dirimu?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Untuk sejenak dia bingung. "Melakukan ap—"

Barulah dua detik selanjutnya dia mengerti. Tengkuknya ditarik paksa oleh Jongin dan entah bagaimana bibir mereka sudah bertabrakan. Kyungsoo terperangah. Karna—hei! Ini ciuman pertamanya. Dia bahkan belum pernah berciuman selama menjalin hubungan dengan Kris. B—bagaimana bisa Jongin merampas bibirnya begitu saja? Meski harus Kyungsoo akui, dia menyukainya—lebih tepatnya ciuman ini. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti berdetak seiring dengan bibir Jongin yang terasa begitu pas ketika bergerak diatas bibirnya sendiri. Jongin menarik tengkuknya lebih dekat dan otomatis ciuman mereka pun semakin dalam. Dan—oh tidak! Apa Kim Jongin baru saja memasukkan lidahnya?

Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi karna Jongin tidak juga berhenti menyiksa mulutnya. Tangannya mengepal disela-sela pelukan mereka. Dada mereka malah sudah menempel begitu erat. Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum riang disela pertarungan lidah mereka. Nikmat sekali. Kyungsoo adalah orang terbaik yang pernah memberikannya kenikmatan hanya dalam satu ciuman. Dia mulai berpikir untuk tidak ingin berhenti dari kegiatannya sekarang.

"Jong—in" Kyungsoo menolak pelan pundak pria itu. Dia harus bernapas, tapi Jongin seakan menyedot seluruh pasokan oksigennya. Jongin bahkan tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari posisinya.

Dan ciuman itu berhenti beberapa detik berikutnya. Kyungsoo terengah-engah, begitu juga Jongin. Napas mereka beradu dan Kyungsoo berjengit ketika Jongin memiringkan lagi kepalanya. A—apa Jongin akan menciumnya lagi?

"Hentikan," kata Kyungsoo cepat-cepat. Dia mendelik saat Jongin malah tersenyum seduktif.

"Wae? Bukankah setelah melakukan ini aku jadi berhak atas dirimu?"

Kyungsoo mendengus gusar. "Kapan aku mengatakan seperti itu?"

Jongin mundur sedikit, memberi ruang bagi Kyungsoo. "Lantas kenapa kau tidur dengan Tao?"

Kyungsoo menolak lagi tubuh Jongin yang demi bokong Jongdae—entah mengapa sangat sulit untuk ditolak. "Apa kita harus membahas ini sekarang?" dia bisa melihat keping mata Jongin yang setengah terbuka.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, Kyungsoo menahan napas. Oke, ini adalah hal tergila kedua yang ia lakukan setelah kejadian semalam. "Tentu saja. Jika tidak maka jangan salahkan aku jika bibirmu bengkak nanti," ujar Jongin tanpa dosa.

Kyungsoo tertawa sinis, "Woah, daebak. Kau bahkan mengancamku dirumahku sendiri?"

Jongin mengangguk tanpa dosa. Dia bisa merasakan degup jantung Kyungsoo yang liar. Diapun sebenarnya sama. Dalam posisi seperti ini—Kyungsoo didalam pelukannya—butuh seluruh pengendalian diri untuk tetap membuat akal sehatnya berjalan dengan benar. "Kau tidak tau apa yang bisa kulakukan, Kyungsoo." bisiknya rendah. Kyungsoo sampai merinding dibuatnya.

"A—aku." Heol~ kau bahkan tergagap Kyungsoo. Apa sebegitu besarnya pengaruh Jongin terhadap dirimu?

Jongin terkekeh—nyaris seperti Paman mesum yang sering menggoda Kyungsoo di minimarket dekat apartemennya. "Apa sulitnya bagimu menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

Kyungsoo memberontak dalam kukungan Jongin. "Apa yang Tao katakan?" tuntutnya. Dia setidaknya harus tau apa yang Tao katakan agar dia bisa membantah.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar ingin dicium rupanya," ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tercekat, "O—oke. Aku akan menjawabnya," sergah Kyungsoo cepat-cepat. Ciuman tadi memang hebat, tapi Kyungsoo juga bukan slut murahan yang bisa dicium tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jongin setidaknya harus menikahi Kyungsoo dulu kan? Baru mereka bisa memasuki tahap yang lebih panas.. Euh, Kyungsoo, kau sungguh sudah kehilangan otakmu ya? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERPIKIR MASALAH PERNIKAHAN SEKARANG?!

Jongin mengerucutkan bibir—bertingkah sok imut. "Aku sih berharap kau tidak menjawab, supaya aku bisa menciummu lagi," kekehnya kemudian. Bibir Kyungsoo benar-benar menggoda imannya, dia tidak tahan jika hanya menatapnya saja. Bibir itu—seperti memang sudah tercipta untuk dirinya.

Great! Jongin positif menyukai Kyungsoo rupanya.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya berhasil terlepas dari pelukan Jongin. Lalu melirik Jongin dengan tatapan tersinis. "Bermimpi saja kau."

Jongin tertawa riang. Dia merapikan bajunya yang kusut karna terlalu lama menempel pada Kyungsoo. Yah, mungkin dia tidak akan mencuci baju ini selama seminggu. Uh, apa kau seorang maniak, Jongin?

"Aku tidak tidur dengan Tao," ujar Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan menuju sofa bututnya dan menghempaskan diri lagi disana. Hari masih terlalu pagi, tapi Jongin dengan kurang ajarnya sudah menghancurkan paginya yang damai. Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa!

"Sudah ku duga," dengus Jongin. "Tao menipuku." Katanya lagi.

Kyungsoo mendelik tak percaya. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Jongin mengangguk yakin. Dia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mempercayai Kyungsoo. Lebih baik mempercayai si mungil ini daripada si panda bodoh itu. Tao bukanlah orang yang patut kau percaya. Dia licik. Sangat licik jika kau mau tau. "Aku sudah mengenal Tao hampir separuh hidupku. Aku tau kapan dia berbohong. Dan sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah berhasil. Bagaimana bisa kau terjebak masalah dengannya? Dia pasti tau kalau kau seorang pria, benar?"

Kyungsoo menggerutu tak jelas. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli, eoh?" dia melotot marah.

"Karna aku menyukaimu." Jawab Jongin tanpa beban sama sekali, seakan-akan jawaban itu sudah tersusun dikepalanya sejak lama.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Karna—hei! Menurutmu respon seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan dihadapan Jongin? Dia tidak mungkin tertawa kegirangan sambil mengatakan; aku juga menyukaimu, tampan. Perlu dicatat disini, mereka baru dua kali bertemu! Apa masuk akal jika Jongin menyukainya? Jongin memang tampan, Kyungsoo pun sudah naksir padanya sejak pertemuan dipesta semalam. Tapi—untuk kata 'menyukai', Kyungsoo rasa Jongin pasti sudah salah mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Dia mungkin hanya sekedar tertarik pada Kyungsooo.

"MWORAGOOOO?"

Itu bukanlah teriakan Kyungsoo—bukan sama sekali. Dia tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu selama hidupnya—memekakkan dan tak elit sama sekali. Suara itu berhasil membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh. Terpana dan menganga tak percaya.

"Jo—jongdae?" desis Kyungsoo lirih. Dia memang mengharapkan kehadiran Jongdae, namun tidak sekarang. Kemana saja si bodoh ini tadi?

Jongdae dengan segala liurnya yang masih menempel di pipi berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk kedua orang itu dramatis. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia menatap kedua orang itu secara bergantian. "Kalian…" bisik Jongdae.

Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari duduknya. Menarik lengan Jongdae yang kini akan menghampiri Jongin, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongdae mendelik sebal. "Lebih tepatnya apa yang dia lakukan?" tunjuknya pada Jongin. Dia tentu tidak mengharapkan kehadiran si perusak ini di apartemennya pada pagi buta yang seharusnya ia habiskan dengan menonton kartun Doraemon kesukaannya. Jongdae kira masalah sudah selesai dan dia tidak perlu menemui lagi salah seorang dari orang-orang yang ia dan Kyungsoo temui semalam. Ouh, Jongdae sangat sensitive jika baru bangun tidur. Siapapun istrinya nanti, harus mengetahui masalah ini.

Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Jongdae dengan mengelus-elus bokongnya. Jongdae sangat suka jika bokongnya dielus ketika dia sedang marah, Kyungsoo mengetahui informasi ini dari Krystal. Awalnya dia juga terkejut, karna betapa anehnya kebiasaan tersebut, tapi sekarang dia akan mencoba mempraktekkannya. "Tenanglah, Jongdae."

Raut wajah Jongdae berubah. Dia jadi sedikit lebih jinak. Sedangkan Jongin—oh jangan tanyakan dia. Dia shock sekali melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. What the hell? Kenapa Kyungsoo mengelus bokong si aneh ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo?" tanyanya pelan. Kyungsoo malah ganti memelototinya. Jongin menghela napas gusar. "YAK!" geramnya.

Kyungsoo mulai menjelaskan ketika melihat Jongdae yang kini sudah lebih tenang. "Dia adalah teman lamaku," tangannya berhenti mengelus bokong Jongdae. "Kami pernah bertemu saat di Jepang tiga tahun yang lalu."

Jongdae mengerang marah, "Jadi, kau sudah mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku, eoh?! Pantas saja dia menyelamatkanmu semalam. Seharusnya kau memberitahu aku Hyung! Karna si sialan ini, kita tidak berhasil mendapatkan Junmyeon!" bentaknya.

"YAK!" balas Jongin. Dia tidak sudi jika Kyungsoo dibentak-bentak oleh Jongdae. "Jangan membentaknya!" tegasnya pada Jongdae.

Jongdae tertawa sinis, "Dia Hyungku, brengsek."

Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba memukul kepala Jongdae dengan sangat keras. Membuat pria itu terlonjak kaget dan mengerang kesakitan. "HYUNG!" pekiknya kesal.

Kyungsoo bersiap akan memukulnya lagi. Tapi Jongdae menghindar, dia malah berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang Jongin. Heol~ bukankah tadi dia mengatai Jongin brengsek?

"Karna aku Hyungmu jadi kau boleh sesuka hatimu membentakku, begitu? Justru karna aku Hyungmu, kau tidak boleh meneriaki aku, bocah tengik." Dia mendekati Jongdae, namun terhalang oleh Jongin.

"Yak, Kyungsoo. Hentikan." Tutur Jongin sok memberi peringatan. Dia menepis tangan Jongdae yang masih memegang bahunya dengan erat. "Dia adikmu, kau harus ingat itu."

Kyungsoo mendesah lelah, "Jangan membelanya, Jongin. Kau pun seharusnya memanggil aku Hyung. Kau lebih muda dari Jongdae."

Jongin tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Untuk apa? Kau kan pacarku," balasnya.

Jongdae berteriak lagi—kali ini lebih keras. "PACAAAAAAAR ?!" pekiknya tak terima. Dia mendorong bahu Jongin hingga pria itu terdorong kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengumpat kesal. "Kau sudah gila, Jongin?"

Kasihan sekali kau Kyungsoo.

"Kami sudah berciuman. Dua kali." Katanya lagi. Dia mengedip sensual pada Kyungsoo lalu balik menyeringai pada Jongdae. "Kau tidak bisa mengelak Kyungsoo." Dia tertawa senang.

Kyungsoo membatu ditempatnya. Dia tertohok dan bahkan tak tau harus menjawab apa. Mereka berciuman, itu benar. Kyungsoo tak akan mengelak. Tapi, untuk berpacaran dengan Jongin?

Jongdae terbatuk-batuk tak jelas. Dia memegang tengkuknya sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dia harus tenang, yah tenaaaang. Karna jika tidak, maka kadar ketampanannya akan berkurang. "Omong kosong apa ini, Hyung?" dia menatap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memijat keningnya tak berdaya.

"Aku. Tidak. Berpacaran. Dengannya." Dia khusus memenggal satu persatu kata-katanya—berniat mempertegas. Mata Kyungsoo membulat marah. Dia tentu tidak pernah menyangka jika apa yang dilakukan mereka semalam akan berbuah seperti layaknya sekarang. Dia ingin sekali melompat bebas dari atap gedung apartemennya.

"Siapa yang berpacaran?"

Suara Sehun memecah hening diantara mereka. Baik Jongdae, Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah pintu. Disana berdiri Sehun dengan seseorang yang bergantungan dibalik punggungnya. Kalian tentu sudah tahu siapa yang kini tengah memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih barunya? Si centil dari China, Luhan.

Luhan masih memejamkan mata, terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Wajahnya ia benamkan di perpotongan leher Sehun. Mengendus-endus seperti kucing malas. Sedangkan kedua kakinya melingkar manis dipinggang adik Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan. Sehun tidak perlu tahu permasalahan mereka. "Masuklah ke kamar. Kekasihmu tampaknya sangat kelelahan," ejek Kyungsoo.

"Dia sangat hebat semalam," sahutnya tak tahu malu. Dia tersenyum manis lalu melajukan kakinya kedalam apartemen. Dia menepuk pelan betis Luhan, berniat membangunkan si kucing malas itu. Tapi dia hanya mendapatkan erangan sebal sebagai gantinya. Sehun melirik penasaran ke sosok disebelah Kyungsoo. Dalam hati sedikit penasaran akan sosok tesebut. Dia cukup tampan dan terlihat kaya. Apa pria ini salah satu Sajangnim yang mereka dapatkan semalam?

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya. Jongdae mendecak kesal. Dia memalingkan muka, membuat Sehun heran. Apa yang terjadi sih? Suasana disini sangat canggung dan aneh.

Kyungsoo menarik napas, "Kau tidak perlu tau. Masuklah kedalam kamarmu. Dan jangan lupa membersihkannya nanti."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Dia tidak mungkin membantah Kyungsoo. Dia baru saja akan melangkah kedalam kamarnya ketika Luhan memaksa turun dari gendongan. Sehun pun berhenti. Luhan akhirnya berpijak lagi ditanah. Dia mengucek matanya sebentar lalu beralih tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. "Hai Kyungie."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. Jongdae masih diam saja. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sedangkan Jongin melongo seperti orang bego melihat Luhan. Apa dia begitu terpesona? Wajar saja sih, Luhan kan sangat cantik. Kyungsoo jadi sedikit cemburu.

"Hai Jongdae," sapanya lagi—masih mempertahankan senyum itu. Membuat Sehun harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya. Dia memeluk bahu sempit Luhan.

"Hai," sahut Jongdae. Bagaimanapun dia tidak tega untuk mengabaikan Luhan.

Luhan beralih menatap Jongin. Untuk sejenak dia terdiam, lalu detik berikutnya terperangah. Mulutnya ia bekap dan dia harus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan teriakannya. Sehun melihat itu semua. Dia menatap Luhan khawatir. "Kau kenapa?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja mendingin.

Orang yang ada dihadapannya ini..benarkah dia adalah Jongin?

**Cinta pertamanya?**

"Jo—jongin?"

Dan tak ada yang ingin dilakukan Luhan selain membenamkan wajah manisnya kedalam tanah.

* * *

"Jelaskan." Tegas Jongdae.

Detik berganti menit. Semua berubah. Tidak seperti semalam, jika ada Kyungsoo yang mengadili Sehun dan Luhan, kini malah Jongdae yang mengadili Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka semua berkumpul disitu, di sofa butut penuh sejarah yang menjadi saksi bisu kegilaan sekumpulan pria ini. Kyungsoo menunduk gusar. Disebelahnya Jongin hanya menghela napas—tak merasa takut atau terganggu sedikitpun.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku dan Kyungsoo sudah berpacaran," kata Jongin sebal.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Kami bahkan baru bertemu dua kali," dia memukul pelan lengan kiri Jongin. "Aku tidak tahu apa maumu Jongin, tapi jika kau ingin mengerjaiku, aku bersumpah akan membalasmu."

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, lambat laun merasa perlu angkat suara juga. Dia tau jika Luhan dan Jongin memiliki 'sesuatu'. Dan dia ingin membongkarnya sekarang. "Apa hubungan kalian berdua?" dia melirik kekasihnya yang masih enggan mengangkat wajah. Sesaat setelah adegan tatap-tatapan tadi, baik Luhan dan Jongin tak ada yang angkat bicara. Membuat Sehun frustasi. "Yak, Xi Luhan." Panggilnya. Luhan merengut lucu, dia memalingkan wajah demi menghindari mata Sehun.

"Sehun—ah, ini bukan saatnya membahas Luhan dan Jongin." Ucap Jongdae menengahi. Karna bagaimanapun yang lebih membingungkan disini adalah kehadiran Jongin dan tentang pengakuan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia tau kalau Jongin berbohong, dia hanya ingin tahu motif dibalik kebohongannya saja.

"Kenapa kau berbohong Jongin? Aku tau kau tidak berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo Hyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. "Benar."

"Kami sudah berciuman! Itu berarti kami sudah berpacaran," Jongin memeluk pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menepis tangannya, dan duduk menjauh.

Dasar bocah. Dia kira berapa usianya sekarang? Apa sebuah ciuman sudah bisa dianggap sebagai persetujuan untuk berpacaran? Jangan konyol.

"Aku pernah berciuman dengan Jessica SNSD, apa itu berarti aku kekasihnya?" tanya Jongdae lebih kearah mengejek. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan penuturan Jongin.

"Jeongmal?" Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya. Jongdae mengibaskan tangan dengan sombong.

"Itu bukan apa-apa," gumamnya. "Nah, mari kita kembali ke inti permasalahan." Lanjut Jongdae sambil memandang Jongin.

Jongin memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia menatap satu-persatu orang diruangan tersebut. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan."

Semua orang memilih diam. Mereka seperti sedang mendengar pidato Presiden.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo bertemu tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat itu dia menyelamatkan aku ketika aku dirampok oleh orang asing. Aku sangat berterimakasih karnanya. Lalu kita bertemu lagi semalam," Jongin menarik napas. "Aku sangat terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo berpakaian layaknya wanita, aku mulai berpikir untuk menanyakannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku mengurungkan niat tersebut. Aku tau, Kyungsoo pasti memiliki alasan hingga ia memilih melakukan hal tersebut. Lalu Junmyeon Hyung memanggilku. Aku bingung, tentu saja. Sejak awal aku berniat untuk mengawasi Kyungsoo dari jauh, namun aku mendapati kenyataan jika kalian baru saja membawa-bawa namaku dihadapan Junmyeon Hyung. Aku semakin bingung, lalu memilih untuk membantu kalian sebagai balas budiku terhadap Kyungsoo tiga tahun yang lalu. Apa bisa dimengerti?"

Luhan, Jongdae, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo Hyung adalah kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun. Dia mulai sedikit tertarik dengan cerita Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, "Dia berjanji padaku tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia bilang, jika aku bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti, dan aku berhasil menciumnya, maka dia resmi menjadi kekasihku," jawab Jongin.

"MWOOOOOOO?" teriak Kyungsoo. Kapan dia mengatakan hal gila seperti itu?

Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo, dia sudah menduga reaksi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. "Kau pasti lupa. Tapi kau mengatakannya dengan jelas saat kau membawaku kerumah sakit. Saat itu aku tidak mau disuntik, kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengajukan permintaan apa saja padamu jika aku bersedia disuntik. Lalu aku meminta kau untuk jadi pacarku. Kau hanya tertawa dan mengatakan hal konyol seperti yang kukatakan tadi." Jelas Jongin. Dia benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat reaksi semua orang diruangan tersebut. Tapi, dia tidak berbohong tahu. Memang semua ini terlihat cukup aneh dan dramatis sih.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" potong Jongdae. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkan kesempatan pada Kyungsoo untuk berbicara. Raut wajah pria mungil itu sungguh tidak terbaca. Jongdae sangat sulit ditebak.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

Jongdae mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ingin tahu."

Jongin meneguk ludahnya pelan. "Hanya seorang pelajar biasa."

"Kau bukan Direktur? Bukankah kau merupakan bagian dari King Coorporation?"

Jongin mengangguk setuju. "Aku memang bagian dari perusahaan itu. Tapi bukan aku Direkturnya," balasnya. Apa mereka semua tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengannya jika dia bukan seorang Direktur?

"Apa kau anak seorang Direktur?"

Jongin terdiam. Dia tidak mau menjawab. Baik Sehun dan Luhan hanya saling berpandangan. Jauh didalam hatinya, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan menyimpan sebuah rahasia mengenai identitas Jongin.

"Keluar," usir Jongdae.

Kyungsoo mendelik tak percaya. Dia tau ini akan terjadi. Tapi setidaknya jika Jongdae ingin mengusir Jongin, dia bisa melakukannya dengan lebih halus. Jangan berlagak seperti orang yang sedang mengusir binatang. Apa dia tidak kasihan pada Jongin?

"Apa karna aku bukanlah seorang Direktur?" tanya Jongin. Dia bangkit berdiri sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah Jongdae. Mungkinkah ini alasannya Kyungsoo menyamar menjadi wanita diacara sebesar itu semalam? Dia ingin menggaet seorang Direktur? Dan target mereka adalah Junmyeon? Tiba-tiba semua terasa begitu masuk akal.

Jongdae ikut-ikutan berdiri. Diikuti oleh Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan. Dia mengangguk dingin, "Benar. Karna yang dibutuhkan oleh Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang Direktur."

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya pelan, "Jongdae—" panggilnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus seorang Direktur?" tanya Jongin lagi. Dia tidak bisa menutupi rasa kecewa yang terselip dalam nada bicaranya.

Jongdae mengerjap. Saat ini, barulah dia mengemukakan alasan yang sesungguhnya mengenai rencana mereka yang ingin menggaet seorang Direktur.

"Karna seorang Direktur memiliki kekuasaan dan uang. Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo terjebak dengan seseorang yang tidak mampu melindunginya dari berbagai macam cemoohan. Gay, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diterima oleh masyarakat Korea hingga sekarang. Aku tahu kau menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi setidaknya aku juga ingin seseorang yang bisa melindunginya, Jongin. Dan seorang Direktur memiliki kekuasaan untuk itu semua, sedangkan kau tidak."

Dia ingin Kyungsoo bahagia tanpa mengurangi kadar keuntungan yang bisa didapatnya. Begitulah Jongdae. Setidaknya dia sudah menjadi lebih pintar dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo bagaimanapun caranya. Aku tau, dia juga menyukaiku."

Dan hari itu ditutup dengan punggung Jongin yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kyungsoo terpana, dia tau hari-hari kedepannya pasti akan terasa lebih sulit dari sekarang.

* * *

Helloooooo~ awooo~

Ini adalah chap terpanjang yang aku buat selama aku eksis dif fn. Hehe.. Apa semua readers pada ngerti dengan jalan ceritanya? Bingung gak sih? Apa terlalu bertele-tele ya? Aku mesti jelasin dulu duduk perkaranya, baru kita bisa berlanjut ke acara perburuan Sajangnim selanjutnya. Trus, trus ada yang ngerasa gak sih kalo chap ini kadar keseriusannya meningkat drastis? /buseeeeet dah bahasa gue/

Aku sengaja sih, biar gak ngelawak mulu. Kan bosan juga.

Okey, silahkan tuangkan berbagai macam kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review ya~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate : **

T

**BIG THANKS TO:**

puputkyungsoo, leedongsun3, ArraHyeri2, Squishysoo, eunhaezha, EarthDO, nnukeybum, Penghulu kaisoo, egg bacon, rossadilla17, flowerdyo, opikyung0113, kjjzz, OhSooYeol, Levesque Xavier, ChangChang, GuardMe, Jung Eunhee, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, BlackXX, para Guest, trus buat yg follow & fav fic ini. **This is for u guys, hope u like it. SALAM XOXO! YEHET!**

**A/N :**

Anyeong? Aku datang lagi. Semoga gak eneg liat fic aku ya. Ehehe. Aku ngetiknya dari jam 12 siang tadi loh./capek bingiit/

Chap ini sudah masuk ke tahap lebih serius, disini bakal terungkap siapa Jongin sebenarnya. Cha~ silahkan dibaca & **have fun with my fanfiction** ^^.

**WARNING!**

**AU, SLASH, TYPOS**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Chapter Eight : **Its All About You, Jongin.

* * *

Saat itu—selepas Jongin pergi, Sehun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu tercengang. Mereka menatap Jongdae seakan dia adalah seorang superhero dengan celana dalam berlubang. Jongdae mengernyit bingung melihat ekspresi ketiga pria tersebut. Seingatnya, dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Lantas mengapa mereka seperti itu? Apa kata-katanya terhadap Jongin tadi terlalu keren? Ouh, dia pernah main drama di sekolahnya dulu, dan kata-kata itu ia kutip dari salah satu adegan didramanya. Meski drama itu tidak membahas permasalahan gay sih, dia hanya mengubahnya sedikit. Begini-begini Jongdae juga tidak bodoh. Jangan meremehkannya!

"Apa?" tantang Jongdae.

Sehun mengerjap bingung. Apa benar sosok dihadapannya ini adalah Jongdae? Hyungnya yang suka menonton kartun Doraemon itu? Tampar Sehun sekarang juga! Jongdae kerasukan apa sih? Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang se-amazing itu. Hah, Sehun tidak bisa percaya ini. "Kau benar-benar Jongdae Hyung?" tanyanya.

Jongdae mengangguk, namun segurat senyum tampak menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Aku keren sekali ya tadi?" dia terkekeh setelah itu.

Sehun mengerjap lagi, antara ingin menjawab dan tidak. Cih, bisa-bisa si Jongdae ini akan besar kepala.

"Kau keren sekali, Jongdae." Timpal Luhan. Dia bahkan tanpa ragu menunjukkan kekagumannya, tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang kini mendelik sebal.

Jongdae tertawa keras. Duh, dia jadi malu nih. Seharusnya mereka merekam adegan tadi! Sial, dia kan bisa menunjukkannya pada Krystal nanti. Biar Krystal tahu siapa yang paling keren dimuka bumi ini.

Jongdae, bisakah kita fokus sedikit sekarang? Jangan pamer.

Kyungsoo bersedekap. Dia memandang Jongdae sinis. "Kenapa kau mengusirnya seperti itu?" tanyanya dingin.

Jongdae mengedikkan bahu, dia merasa itu bukanlah perbuatan yang salah. Maka dengan santainya dia menghempaskan kembali bokongnya diatas sofa dan mulai menyalakan televisi. "Lalu harus seperti apa? Kan tidak mungkin aku menonjoknya atau merayunya. Lagipula dia bukan anak seorang Direktur," gumam Jongdae tak peduli. Dia memperhatikan televisinya dengan seksama. Ada yang aneh, pikirnya. Apa Doraemon terlihat lebih gemuk sekarang? Ouh, apa dia hamil? Doraemon kan namja? Iyakan?

Seseorang tolong hajar pria bodoh ini.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah. Dia sepertinya tidak berselera lagi untuk pergi nanti. Mungkin dia bisa menundanya lain kali saja. Dia akan menghubungi Jieun—salah seorang karyawan di kantor penerbitan. "Kau menyebalkan," desis Kyungsoo.

Dia dengan tak bersemangat menuju kamarnya. Namun suara Luhan membuat ia membatu. "Tu—tunggu," seru Luhan takut-takut.

Semua orang melihatnya penasaran. Dia menunduk takut. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan," ujarnya.

Jongdae mengibaskan sebelah tangan—tak peduli. Dia sedang mengamati Doraemonnya tau. Dia bisa mendengarkan Luhan lain kali. Tapi Luhan bersikeras untuk berbicara, kelihatannya itu sangat penting sekali.

"Ini tentang Jongin," katanya lagi.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu baru saja memegang kenop pintunya mendadak berhenti. Dia menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja sadar. Ah iya, bukankah Luhan mengenal sosok Jongin? Buktinya tadi dia nampak sangat terkejut saat Jongin berdiri dihadapannya.

Sehun menggeram—dia cemburu. Uh, demi keperjakaan Luhan yang sudah ia renggut semalam, dia berlebihan sekali. Mereka bahkan bukan sepasang suami istri!

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menelan ludah dengan gugup. Semua orang menghampiri dan mengelilingi tubuh mungilnya. Dia bagaikan tersangka pembunuhan yang sedang diadili. Jongdae bahkan rela mematikan televisinya dan menatap Luhan dengan serius. Jika itu tentang Jongin—si pria yang baru saja menghancurkan paginya—maka tidak ada alasan bagi Jongdae untuk tidak mendengar.

"Dia—" Luhan menggigit bibir. Membuat Sehun gemas bukan kepalang. "Dia cinta pertamaku," bisiknya lirih.

"MWOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" Kyungsoo dan Sehun berteriak keras. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya menarik sebelah bibirnya, tampak berpikir.

Luhan meremas tangannya dengan gugup. Dia mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya pada Sehun dan mulai bertingkah menyebalkan. "Sehun—ah, aku bersumpah hubungan kami sudah berakhir," dia memelas manis. Sehun memalingkan muka, api seperti menjalar disetiap pembuluh darahnya. Menghantarkan panas yang membakar otak.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak termakan api cemburu. Karna—hello? Dia bukan siapa-siapa Jongin! Mereka hanya berciuman satu kali—meski Jongin bilang dua—dan tidak lebih dari itu.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" Sehun menarik Luhan untuk berdiri dan menggenggam lengannya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir. Demi bokong montok Doraemon, sebenarnya siapa sih yang lebih tua diantara mereka?

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya didepan Jongin, nanti dia kira aku masih berharap. Aku kan sudah punya Sehunnie," Luhan meringsut manja kedalam pelukan Sehun, dia mulai mengendus-endus lagi leher pria itu—persis seperti kucing nakal. Sehun yang memang tak tahan godaan—ouh, imannya sangat lemah—memilih untuk membalas pelukan kekasih genitnya.

"Aku sih sudah curiga sejak tadi. Kalian berdua tampak canggung," gumam Sehun dibahu Luhan.

Jongdae memutar kedua matanya melihat adegan sok mesra—yang sebenarnya tidak mesra-mesra sekali—didepannya. Dia mendengus, "Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan? Kau tidak tau latar belakang Jongin?"

Luhan menoleh, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja menatapnya ingin tahu. "Tentu saja aku tau! Aku berpacaran dengannya hampir dua tahun." Ungkap Luhan terang-terangan. Dia sih niatnya ingin pamer, karna—hei! Jongin adalah seorang pria kaya raya. Namun nampaknya dia sedang lupa dimana posisinya sekarang. Di pelukan Sehun. Apa dia ingin mati?

"Mwo?" desis Sehun tak percaya. "Dua tahun?"

Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dia menelan ludah gugup. "Itu hanya masa lalu, Hun. Jangan mempermasalahkannya. Tidak baik cemburu dengan masa lalu." Ujar Luhan cepat-cepat.

Jongdae yang sudah kepalang kesal jadi berang sendiri. Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang bisa fokus disini? Mereka mau ditendang ya?

"YAK!" bentaknya. Semua menoleh pada Jongdae. "Bisakah kalian fokus? Uh, sial. Jangan sok menunjukkan drama picisan kalian disini. Aku hanya membutuhkan informasi mengenai Jongin." Dia melotot pada Luhan dan Sehun.

Jongdae sangat menyeramkan. Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Sehun—ah, tahan dulu rasa cemburumu." Katanya memperingati.

Sehun lantas memilih untuk pergi melajukan kakinya kedalam kamar, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Luhan yang memanggilnya. Luhan ingin sekali menyusul Sehun dan meredakan amarahnya—barangkali mereka bisa melakukan lagi hal yang seperti semalam—namun, Jongdae sudah lebih dulu menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali dan menjelaskan identitas Jongin.

Luhan pun memilih untuk menurut saja. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo lebih mengerikan dibanding Sehun.

Maka sesi wawancara dimulai.

"Siapa nama asli Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan mendengus, bukankah Kyungsoo sudah tau? Cih, menyebalkan sekali. "Kau kan sudah tau? Untuk apa bertanya lagi."

Jongdae tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja. "Kau hanya perlu menjawab, Luhan—ssi." Dia berlagak seperti polisi-polisi difilm India. Hei, sesekali kan tidak apa-apa. Lagipula dia memang sangat ingin melakukan hal seperti ini sejak dulu, namun dia selalu saja pihak yang tertindas.

Sialan. Apa mereka benar-benar sedang mewawancarainya? Ouh, dia seperti sedang melamar sebuah pekerjaan_._ "Kim Jongin." Jawabnya sambil menguap malas

"Apa pekerjaannya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, nampak berpikir keras. "Molla. Terakhir kali aku mendengar kabar darinya, dia berniat menjadi seorang dancer." (tapi, itu tiga tahun yang lalu sepertinya.)

Jongdae menatap Luhan lama. "Apa benar dia bagian dari King Corporation?"

Nah, bagian ini yang menarik, tapi, apakah Luhan harus menjelaskannya pada mereka berdua? Dia tidak harus meminta izin dari Jongin dulu kan? Uh, lupakan saja. Dia akan memberitahu mereka, dan setelah ini dia bisa bersenang-senang lagi bersama Sehun. Hihi. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan bersemangat. "Setelah aku menjelaskan identitas Jongin, kalian harus berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu semua urusanku dengan Sehun. Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Baik Jongdae maupun Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Luhan tersenyum senang. Yehet. "Jongin memang bagian dari King Coorporation. Dia adalah tuan muda disana. Dia merupakan putra tertua dari Kim Jongshin. Presdir King Coorporation." Jelasnya. Dia sengaja berhenti sejenak demi meninggalkan kesan-kesan dramatis layaknya disebuah drama-drama juga untuk mendengar pekikan histeris dari Jongdae dan Kyungsoo, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah keheningan canggung diantara mereka bertiga. Hanya suara angin yang membelai lembut pendengaran.

Luhan berdeham pelan. "Setahuku, saat kami masih berpacaran dulu, Presdir Kim sangat gencar menyuruh Jongin belajar manajemen untuk memasukkannya kedalam perusahaan. Dia memberikan guru terbaik buat Jongin, namun Jongin tidak menginginkan itu semua. Dia sangat ingin menjadi seorang dancer. Lalu—"

Jongdae tiba-tiba saja memotong, "Tunggu dulu. Seingatku usiamu sebaya dengan Kyungsoo Hyung. Lantas usia berapa kau berpacaran dengan Jongin?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Hmm, mungkin sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Berarti saat aku berusia 16 tahun." Jawabnya santai. "Waeyo?"

Jongdae tertawa kecil, "Sejak dulu kau sangat suka berpacaran dengan bocah-bocah ya?"

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum—lebih kearah menyeringai sebenarnya.

Luhan memerah malu, bukan salahnya jika dia berpacaran dengan para bocah. Lagipula itu bukan urusan Jongdae!

"Yak! Salahkan bocah-bocah itu yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dan lebih gagah dariku. Walaupun seperti itu, mereka adalah sosok-sosok yang mampu melindungi. Tidak seperti kalian." Cibirnya. Luhan mendapat death glare sebagai balasannya.

"Aish, lanjutkan saja."

Luhan mengangguk, "Lalu dia mulai memberontak pada Ayahnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin melanjutkan perusahaan. Presdir tentu saja sangat marah, dan identitas Jongin yang sesungguhnya pun terungkap." Tutur Luhan penuh misteri. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae saling berpandangan, raut penasaran membayang jelas. "Jongin—sebenarnya, dia bukan anak sah Presdir," bisiknya pelan sambil melihat kesekeliling.

Butuh sekitar lima detik untuk melihat perubahan raut kedua orang itu. Kyungsoo—yang dengan tidak elitnya—membulatkan matanya yang besar, sedangkan Jongdae menganga tak percaya. "MWO?" pekik mereka berdua. Huh, ekspresi seperti ini yang diharapkan Luhan sejak tadi. Dia jadi lebih bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Luhan mengangguk serius. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, "Dia adalah anak haram Presdir dengan seorang pelacur club."

"MWOOOOOOOOOO?" kali ini lebih besar dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi tetangga mereka akan datang untuk menghajar Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk lagi, merasa bangga—tentu saja. Ini adalah top secret! Hanya Luhan—kini bertambah jadi Kyungsoo dan Jongdae—yang mengetahui rahasia ini. Dia saja sebenarnya tau rahasia ini bukan dari Jongin sendiri, melainkan dari penelitian dan investigasinya selama berbulan-bulan. (saat itu mereka masih bersama)

"S—siapa yang memberitahumu perihal masalah tersebut?"

Luhan menyeringai aneh, "Aku mencari tahu sendiri. Saat itu aku merasa heran dengan tingkah Jongin yang selalu keluar-masuk club disetiap sudut Seoul. Ketika aku bertanya untuk apa, dia tidak akan mau menjawab. Mungkin merasa malu. Lalu aku mulai mengikutinya setiap hari, dan mendapatkan informasi-informasi kecil mengenai apa yang dilakukannya disana. Dia mencari seseorang, Ibunya. Tapi dia tidak pernah menemukan wanita itu, yeah, tentu saja. Presdir pasti sudah menyuapnya dan menyuruh dia pergi sejauh mungkin. Kasihan sekali," Luhan mengedikkan bahu—menampilkan tampang sok prihatin.

"Lantas bagaimana Presdir bisa mengangkat Jongin sebagai anak? Maksudku—jika dia anak haram, pastilah Presdir tidak akan peduli dengannya. Benarkan? Dia akan mengusir wanita itu dengan Jongin yang berada didalam kandungannya." Ujar Kyungsoo. Ugh, kasihan sekali Jongin. Hidupnya begitu rumit, serumit benang kusut.

Jongdae mengangguk setuju. "Benar," sahutnya.

Luhan mendengus, "Kalian seharusnya membayar mahal dengan informasiku ini." ucapnya dengan nada sombong. Kyungsoo jadi ingin menimpuk kepalanya yang kecil itu. "Tentu saja Presdir sudah mengusir wanita itu. Namun, wanita itu—Ibunya Jongin—malah tidak pergi dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengandung dan melahirkan Jongin disini. Dia meletakkan Jongin didepan rumah Presdir—saat itu Presdir baru menikah—dan pergi begitu saja. Presdir Kim tentu tidak mau kehidupan rumah tangga yang baru dibinanya rusak begitu saja. Dia membuang Jongin ke panti asuhan selama lima tahun lamanya." Jelas Luhan lagi.

Jongdae terpana. Entah bagaimana dia merasa seperti sedang menonton drama. Dia kira hal-hal berlebihan begitu tidak pernah ada dikehidupan nyata, namun sepertinya dia salah. "Lalu?" tanyanya excited.

"Dan ternyata, istri sah Presdir tidak hamil-hamil juga saat itu. Suasana semakin genting, Kakek Jongin menuntut Presdir untuk segera memiliki anak, karna jika tidak dia tidak bisa mewarisi perusahaannya. Para pemegang saham akan menganggap Presdir tidak memiliki keturunan yang mampu meneruskannya dan hal tersebut akan berdampak bagi perusahaan. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti sih, tapi yang jelas, sesaat setelah itu, Presdir langsung mengangkat lagi Jongin dan menjadikannya sebagai anak. Dia mendidik Jongin sedemikian rupa agar bisa meneruskan perusahaan, tapi pria itu bersikeras menolak. Dia tidak peduli lagi dan mulai menyalahkan Presdir. Dia kabur ke Jepang saat usianya 15 tahun. Dia memutuskanku saat itu. Sial, padahal aku sangat menyukainya." Luhan mengerang sebal.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi merasa api cemburu menjalar kedalam otaknya. Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganmu, Kyungsoo?

"Apa Jongin tidak punya saudara yang bisa menggantikannya?" tanya Jongdae.

Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk. "Ada. Tapi cacat. Presdir menyembunyikan bocah malang itu selama ini. Mungkin saja merasa malu. Usianya hanya terpaut 8 tahun dibawah Jongin. Namanya Kim Jino." Jawab Luhan. "Rumit sekali kan? Aku mengumpulkan semua informasi itu selama berbulan-bulan, tapi malah si brengsek itu yang memutuskanku begitu saja. Katanya dia tidak bisa melindungiku jika nanti Ayahnya mendengar hubungan kami."

"Lalu apa alasan Jongin tidak ingin meneruskan perusahaan Ayahnya hanya karna dia ingin menjadi seorang dancer?"

Luhan menggeleng, dia menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya secara dramatis. "No. No. No. Dia sangat menyayangi Jino, meski cacat, dia ingin Presdir juga mengakui keberadaan Jino dan memberikannya pengetahuan tentang manajemen juga. Sikap menolak yang ia tunjukkan selama ini juga bertujuan untuk itu," suara Luhan terdengar serak. Mungkin terlalu lama berbicara. "Nah, apa sekarang aku sudah bisa bercinta dengan Sehun ku yang manis?" tanyanya tak tahu malu.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, karna betapa kurang ajarnya Luhan. Apakah dia harus meminta izin seperti itu? Biarkan Kyungsoo menendang pinggul kecilnya itu.

"Pergilah. Kami tidak membutuhkanmu lagi," usir Jongdae dengan wajah santainya. Luhan mengumpat, dia merasa dimanfaatkan. Namun meski begitu dia tetap masuk juga kekamar Sehun.

Dan tak lama setelahnya, desahan menjijikkan itupun mengalun diudara.

Siapapun, tolong buat Kyungsoo kehilangan pendengarannya.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu, nyatanya tinggal dua hari lagi bagi Jongdae untuk membayar uang kuliahnya. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongdae samasekali belum menemukan cara untuk membayar tunggakan uang kuliah itu. Uh, menjadi miskin memang tidak menyenangkan.

Tidak hanya masalah uang itu saja yang mengganggu Kyungsoo, namun ketidakhadiran Jongin selama tiga hari ini membuat ia was-was. Dia takut jika Jongin sedang merencanakan sesuatu diluar sana, bisa saja kan dia berniat menculik Kyungsoo dan menikahinya disebuah tempat yang jauh. Hei! Itu bisa saja terjadi. Tidak mustahil sama sekali.

Kyungsoo, kau ingin dihajar ya? KENAPA LAGI-LAGI KAU MEMIKIRKAN MASALAH PERNIKAHAN? DAMN! FOKUS TEMAN!

"Apa kau tidak pergi ke penerbitan sekarang?"

Sehun bertanya lembut. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan akan bersiap pergi bersama Luhan. Katanya sih mau jalan-jalan, huh, dasar pengantin baru. Seharusnya kan dia fokus dengan kepindahannya beberapa hari lagi. Apa dia mengira Kyungsoo hanya menggertak?

Kyungsoo meliriknya sejenak, lalu bangkit dan menuju pintu depan. Dia malas sekali sebenarnya, kepalanya sedikit pusing dan tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. Mungkin ini efek karna begadang semalaman memikirkan novelnya. "Tutup pintu jika kau pergi."

Dan dia pun tetap melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

Katakanlah ini adalah hari kesialan Kyungsoo yang lain. Dia baru saja memikirkan Jongin saat sedang duduk diapartemennya dan pria itu kini malah muncul dihadapan Kyungsoo bagai seorang jin. Dia menyengir sejenak, lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang mungil. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo padanya.

"K—kau. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, namun Jongin adalah seorang pria yang kuat. Dia tentu tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo semudah itu. Seandainya Kyungsoo tau sudah berapa lama dia menunggu bagaikan kambing tampan diluar sini. Huh, si mungil ini pasti tidak akan menolaknya.

"Tutup mulutmu, dan ikut saja." Kata Jongin tenang. Dia menarik lagi tubuh Kyungsoo dan memaksa pria itu untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kyungsoo termangu, masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya duduk diam seperti bayi idiot sambil menunggu Jongin masuk kedalam mobil.

"Ya! Kita mau kemana? Aku harus menemui seseorang."

Jongin hanya diam, seukir senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia memimpikan hal seperti ini. Pergi bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Jawab aku, Kim Jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh sejenak, menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan melumat bibir itu. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mematung, dia hanya mampu meremas bahu Jongin dan membiarkan pria itu menggigit bibirnya. Kyungsoo melenguh, dia hampir meleleh. Jongin dengan sigap memasukkan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Kyungsoo. Refleks si mungil itu memejamkan mata. Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, ouh jangan sampai dia hilang akal dan memperkosa Kyungsoo disini!

Hampir satu menit dan adu mulut itupun berakhir. Mata Jongin sayu dan jarinya bergerak perlahan mengelus bibir basah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terengah-engah, dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mampu takluk pada Jongin hanya dalam satu sentuhan.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menutup mulutmu bukan? Aku tidak tahan jika melihat bibirmu yang selalu mengoceh itu, mengingatkanku dengan ciuman kita beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?"

Kyungsoo memerah, dia bersumpah tidak ada yang lebih memalukan dari ini.

"Tapi, kita mau kemana?" bisiknya didepan wajah Jongin.

Jongin menjilat bibirnya, lalu tanpa diduga menelusupkan lagi lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menepuk bahunya, berharap Jongin akan segera berhenti.

Jongin pun dengan berat hati melepasnya. "Kita akan ketempat Ayahku. Meminta restu."

Kyungsoo tau bukan saatnya untuk berteriak sekarang, namun dia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. "APAAAAAAAA?"

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka—Kyungsoo dan Jongin—duduk disebuah ruangan besar nan megah sambil berpegangan tangan satu sama lain. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin menepis tangan Jongin—mereka kan tidak benar-benar ingin meminta restu—namun Jongin mengancam akan memperkosanya dihadapan Ayahnya sendiri jika Kyungsoo menolak. Kyungsoo serasa akan gila. Bukan tentang ancaman konyol itu, tapi dengan tingkah menyebalkan Jongin yang seakan-akan sudah melegalkan hubungan mereka kearah yang lebih jauh. Dasar sinting.

Kyungsoo menatap takut-takut ke sosok pria paruh baya yang duduk dihadapannya. Dia—Ayah Jongin—hanya tersenyum sedikit melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin. "Apa kau adalah Kyungsoo?" tanyanya lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Benar, Presdir."

Ayah Jongin ikut-ikutan mengangguk, menampilkan sikap berwibawa. "Kau mencintai Jongin?"

Eh? Apa yang dikatakan Pak Tua ini barusan? Me—mencintai? Tampar Kyungsoo sekarang juga lalu potong lehernya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia suka terhadap setiap Jongin—mungkin itu adalah hal yang wajar—namun untuk sesuatu sedalam cinta? Dia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Aku—"

"Ayah, bukankah Ayah hanya menyuruhku membawa seseorang yang ku cintai kehadapanmu? Aku sudah bersedia untuk melanjutkan perusahaanmu, dan kau berjanji membebaskanku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun." Jongin memotong cepat. Dia menatap Ayahnya sendiri dengan pandangan berapi-api.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, merasa curiga jika saat ini ada sebuah kamera tersembunyi yang sedang melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Mereka seperti sedang syuting drama The Heirs. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo bukanlah Cha Eun Sang si gadis cantik itu. Dia hanya pria imut dengan penghasilan yang imut juga.

"Tapi bukan seorang pria," gumam Presdir Kim kalem.

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin. Dia memang gay, Kyungsoo mengakuinya. Tapi seharusnya Presdir ini tau kalau putranyalah yang ngotot sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Ini bahkan adalah pertemuan ketiga mereka setelah 3 tahun tak bertemu. Apa masuk akal jika Jongin mencintainya?

"Ma—maaf Presdir. Tapi aku tidak mencintai putra anda." Sambungnya pelan.

Jongin membelalak tak percaya. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo, setelah ciuman menggairahkan yang mereka lakukan. Teganya Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang dia ragukan? APAAA? Jongin sudah sangat tulus padanya. Bahkan dia sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertemuan aneh mereka itu. Tapi Kyungsoo—

"Kyungsoo—" bisik Jongin. Rasa kecewa membuat pandangannya buram. Dia bukan tipe pria cengeng sebenarnya, tapi entah bagaimana dia merasa tidak sanggup lagi menahan matanya yang memerah. Oke, dia memang salah karna sudah memaksa Kyungsoo kemari tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaannya, tapi itu juga salah Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang tidak mau menerimanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukankah mereka menginginkan seorang Direktur untuk Kyungsoo? Jongin sedang mengusahakan itu sekarang. Seharusnya mereka melihat itu! Dia—hanya tidak ingin kehilangan si pendek tapi bahenol ini.

"Kami baru bertemu tiga kali. Hari ini adalah pertemuan ketiga kami. Aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran Jongin, tapi aku rasa dia sudah salah mendeskripsikan perasaannya." Dia berkata dengan santainya.

Presdir Kim hanya tertegun lalu mangut-mangut mengerti. Dia melirik kearah putranya yang kini sedang menatap Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip. Ouh, pasti rasanya sakit sekali dicampakkan seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Aku masih ada urusan mendesak." Kyungsoo perlahan bangkit. Dia menunduk sejenak pada Presdir Kim dan Jongin. Lalu dengan pasti meniti langkahnya menuju pintu.

Baru saja dia akan memutar kenop pintu, ketika suara Presdir menghentikan niatnya. Dia menoleh, sesuatu seperti batu kasar menggores perasaannya. Jika benar dia tidak menyukai Jongin, dia tentu tidak akan menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu kan? Dia sangat terkejut hingga tanpa sadar menganga tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau setuju jika Jongin aku jodohkan saja dengan seseorang?"

Dan Jongin benar-benar menyesal telah terlahir sebagai anak seorang Presdir.

**TBC**

* * *

Hello!

Apa jalan ceritanya mudah dimengerti? Apa terlalu ribet? Aku ngambil sedikit ide dari The Heirs tentang status Jongin sbg anak haram. Hehe ^^v

Tapi, gak semuanya kok.

Btw, itu Kyungsoo kasian amat yak. Runyam hidupnya /mian Kyung/

Untuk Tao dkk, kali ini aku pastikan hadir di chap selanjutnya ya. Aku gak bisa masukin mereka disini, karna chap ini memang khusus membahas asal-usul Jongin. Fic ini bakalan tamat di chap 10. So, jangan sampai ketinggalan. /nyengir manis/

Okey. **Review Juseyo**~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : **

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate : **

T

**BIG THANKS TO:**

ArraHyeri2, athali92, rossadilla17, EarthDO, yehetday, Jung Eunhee, opikyung0113, Squishysoo, nnukeybum, 20Gag, BlackXX, eunhaezha, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, flowerdyo, OhSooYeol, ChangChang, GuardMe, Kim Bo Mi, riani chenchen, para Guest, trus buat yg follow & fav fic ini. **This is for u guys, hope u like it.**

**A/N :**

Anyeong~ yuhuuuu.

Ada yang merindukan ff ini? Ada? Ada gak? Kalo gak ada juga gak papa hehe /digeplak/

Ada yg bilang chap kemaren kurang panjang ya? Kaya drabble? Huahahah. Aku ngakak ding. Tenang aja, chap ini khusus ku buat sepanjaaaaaaang mungkin. Karna chap selanjutnya fic ini bakal tamat. Uh, aku sedih T_T rasanya gak pingin tamat deh. Tapi, mo gimana lagi. Setiap ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Ada chap pertama, pasti ada chapter final. Hiks. Aku sejujurnya sangat amat menikmati proses pembuatan fic ini. Mulai dari komentar para readers yang unyu-unyu, rasa capek setiap kali ngetik. Semuanya. Semua bikin aku senang. Aku harap kalian pun menikmati setiap kali membaca fic ini. Aku tau, diluar sana, masih banyak fic lain yang lebih lucu, lebih bagus, dan lebih keren. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih karna kalian sudah selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, tersenyum, dan tertawa setiap kali kalian singgah. Uh, ini chessy bgt, but I LOVE YOU GUYS. **Have fun with my fanfiction** ^^.

**WARNING!**

**AU, SLASH, TYPOS**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Chapter Nine : **Pertemuan dengan Presdir dan Kembali Berpesta.

* * *

Kyungsoo pulang dengan raut berantakan. Wajahnya lesu dan dia berjalan bagai mayat hidup. Tak ayal sesekali pria itu akan menabrak sesuatu yang berada dihadapannya. Hal ini membuat Jongdae yang sedang ada diruang tengah mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung. Apa Kyungsoo baru saja kemalingan? Hell, perampok bodoh mana yang sudah merampas milik Hyungnya? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memiliki satu barang berhargapun yang bisa untuk dirampok. Jongdae jadi ingin tertawa.

"Hyung," panggil Jongdae. Kyungsoo berhenti. Dia menoleh pada Jongdae. Tatapannya sayu, sesayu mata Sehun ketika sedang bercinta dengan Luhan (uh, kau mengingatnya lagi). "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kyungsoo pada akhirnya tidak jadi berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia menghampiri Jongdae lalu memeluk adiknya itu erat-erat. Jongdae memekik terkejut. Demi bokong Jennifer Lopez yang sudah diasuransi, dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Kyungsoo berbicara baik-baik dengannya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo memeluk Jongdae? Dia—apa benar dia ini Hyungnya? Jangan-jangan dia adalah hantu yang sedang menyamar. Oh Tuhan. Do'a apa yang kira-kiranya bisa mengusir setan?

"H—hyung." Jongdae tercekat. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Tubuhnya kaku sekaku balok kayu yang telah dimakan rayap. Kyungsoo masih tidak melepaskannya dan ini sungguh menyeramkan.

Jongdae bersumpah dia akan bertobat setelah ini. Ya Tuhan.

"Katakan kalau keputusanku sudah benar," bisik Kyungsoo lirih.

"Apa?"

"Aku bodoh sekali."

Jongdae menahan napas. Kyungsoo yang mengakui kebodohannya adalah Kyungsoo yang patut dicurigai.

"B—bodoh kenapa?"

Kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia menatap Jongdae serius. "Aku—aku pergi bersama Jongin tadi."

"M—MWO?" pekik Jongdae. Dia buru-buru membekap mulutnya setelah itu. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dia menghempaskan bokong sexy-nya begitu saja keatas sofa butut mereka. "Lalu aku bertemu dengan Presdir Kim," tuturnya tak bersemangat.

Jongdae berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo. Bersiap mendengarkan cerita Hyungnya itu. "Kau bertemu Presdir Kim? Ayah Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Matanya menatap nanar kearah dinding apartemen mereka yang sudah terkelupas. "Benar."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disana?"

"Jongin yang memaksaku. Dia ingin meminta restu katanya."

Jongdae terpana. "Woah, daebak. Berani sekali bocah itu. Lalu?"

"Presdir menanyakan perasaanku pada Jongin. Aku mengatakan pada Presdir bahwa aku tidak mencintainya. Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaannya. Dan Presdir tampak memahami ucapanku. Lalu, aku berusaha untuk pergi," jelas Kyungsoo lesu.

"Kami pulang~" suara Sehun menggema di apartemen mereka. Dia tersenyum ceria lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Kedua Hyungnya itu sempat terdiam dan menatap kearahnya dan Luhan sejenak. Tapi setelah itu mereka berbicara lagi—dengan serius. Sehun jadi penasaran dan menarik Luhan untuk ikut mendengarkan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Jongdae mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Sehun untuk diam.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua adiknya—sendu. "Tapi tiba-tiba saja Presdir menahanku. Dia memberikan sebuah pertanyaan tentang dirinya yang ingin menjodohkan Jongin. Dia bertanya apakah aku setuju?" Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang ke dua jam yang lalu, saat-saat dimana dia disodorkan oleh pertanyaan itu.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Apa aku harus menjawab?" tanya Kyungsoo. Nada gugup terdengar begitu jelas.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Presdir. "Jawabanmu akan mempengaruhi setiap keputusanku."

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kalau begitu aku tidak setuju." Sahutnya.

Baik Presdir dan Jongin menatapnya penasaran. "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo melirik sejenak kearah Jongin yang kini memandangnya tajam. "Karna.. aku tau kalau Jongin tidak ingin dijodohkan. Jika jawabanku akan berpengaruh pada setiap keputusanmu, maka aku akan memilih jawaban yang dapat menguntungkan Jongin."

Presdir tertawa kecil. Setiap tawa yang diumbarnya membuat Kyungsoo merasakan hawa tak enak mulai merayapi punggung mungilnya. "Kau pintar sekali, anak muda. Tapi, apakah kau tau jika setiap jawaban butuh pertanggungjawaban?"

Kyungsoo mendelik takut. Benar saja, dia dijebak. "Maksudmu?"

"Karna kau tidak setuju jika aku menjodohkan Jongin dengan orang lain, lantas bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menikah dengannya?" jawab Presdir sambil menyegir. Hah, dia kira berapa usianya? Cengiran itu sangat amat tidak enak dilihat!

Kyungsoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia menganga dan matanya seakan-akan bisa melompat keluar kapan saja. Jongin pun tak kalah terkejut. Dia bahkan terlihat gemetar dan tak bisa berucap sama sekali. Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"A—apa?" bisik Kyungsoo. Ouh, telinganya pasti bermasalah. Mungkin saja ada lalat yang tanpa sengaja masuk dan tersangkut didalam sana. Ti—tidak mungkin. MUSTAHIL!

Presdir mengangguk-angguk yakin. Dia tersenyum riang pada Jongin. "Apa kurang jelas? Aku ingin agar kau—Kyungsoo—menikah dengan Jongin, putraku."

"Ayah—" Jongin terengah-engah. Meski begitu senyum kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

Apa maksudnya ini? Apa dia hanyalah seorang pria gila yang mengaku sebagai Presdir?

"Kau pasti bercanda," Kyungsoo tertawa—walau sedikit dipaksakan. Dia heran, kenapa hidupnya selalu penuh dengan kejutan sih? Apa di kehidupannya yang dulu, dia adalah seorang penjual petasan?

"Tidak mungkin. Kenapa aku?" Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya. Dia pada akhirnya berjalan kembali mendekati kedua pria itu. "Aku seorang namja! Kau mau menjodohkan putramu dengan seorang namja sepertiku?"

"Terlepas kau adalah namja atau bukan, kau—Kyungsoo—adalah seseorang yang disukai Jongin. Aku sudah tau sejak lama jika Jongin memang menyukai pria. Dia bahkan rela melepas impiannya demi kau, kau tidak tau? Dan dia hanya ingin melanjutkan perusahaan ini jika kau berada disisinya," jawab Presdir tenang. Ouh, berhati malaikat sekali dia! Apakah ini adalah bentuk penyesalannya karna sudah menelantarkan Jongin dulu?

"Kenapa Ayah melakukan ini? Maksudku, bukankah beberapa menit yang lalu Ayah sudah menolaknya?" tanya Jongin. Dia melirik Kyungsoo yang kini sudah terduduk lemas disampingnya.

Presdir Kim tersenyum, "Karna aku sudah melihat kesungguhanmu. Yang tadi itu, aku hanya ingin mengetes saja. Aku ingin melihat seberapa besar rasa sukamu pada Kyungsoo. Dan ternyata kau memang sangat menyukainya, kau bahkan tampak begitu kecewa saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mencintaimu. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Kyungsoo untuk menolakmu. Benar begitu kan?" dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergetar. Dia bingung, kalut, dan merasa menjadi makhluk paling sial didunia. Menikah? Dengan Jongin? Mereka bahkan baru bertemu dalam minggu ini! Apa semua orang sudah gila? Apa hanya tinggal dirinya seoranglah yang waras disini? Atau malah sebaliknya?

Kasihan sekali kau, Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau," tegasnya. Dia bisa melihat kabut hitam kembali menaungi tubuh Jongin. Pria itu berdesis dan menunduk lagi. "Kalian bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku! Apa kalian kira aku adalah seonggok mainan tak berguna? Aku juga punya kehidupanku sendiri, Presdir. Menikah dengan putramu? Hanya karna aku mengatakan aku tidak ingin dia dijodohkan? Aku tidak mencintainya! Aku sudah mengatakan itu padamu!" bentak Kyungsoo kesal. Wajahnya memerah karna menahan tangis.

Presdir mendengus, dia merogoh sesuatu disaku jasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto dari sana. "Lalu bisa kau jelaskan apa yang aku lihat ini?"

Baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin membeku. Difoto itu ada gambar mereka yang sedang berciuman didalam mobil. Apa mungkin gambar ini adalah gambar yang diambil saat mereka hendak kesini beberapa saat yang lalu? Apa Presdir menyuruh seseorang menguntit mereka? Sial.

"Kau tidak mencintainya, tapi kau menerima setiap sentuhannya?"

Jongin menyeringai. Kyungsoo merona—malu. Oh yeah, ketahuan berciuman setelah mengatakan tidak mencintai seseorang itu sungguh memalukan, maaaaan.

"Itu.. tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia duluan yang menciumku," sanggah Kyungsoo. Dia menggeram ketika melihat Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Aku?" tunjuk Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau balas menciumku, sayang."

Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menangis. "Itu tidak bisa membuktikan kalau aku mencintainya. Kami bahkan baru saja bertemu, Presdir. Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaanku dan juga perasaan Jongin. Mungkin..mungkin aku hanya sekedar menyukai sentuhannya. Aku kan gay, dicium seperti itu membuatku terlena." Jelas Kyungsoo menggebu-gebu.

Tapi, mungkin dia lupa dengan siapa dia berhadapan. Presdir Kim adalah orang yang licik, dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo lepas begitu saja. "Waktu bukanlah patokan bagi seseorang untuk saling mencintai. Aku sudah mengalaminya. Dulu, saat bertemu Ibu Jongin pun aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya saat itu juga." Uh, Presdir Kim sweet sekali. Jongin terpana mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. "Tidak mungkin kau hanya sekedar menyukai sentuhannya, kau kira darimana sentuhan itu berasal? Jika kau menyukai sentuhan itu, berarti kau juga menyukai orang yang memberimu sentuhan. Masa kau tidak tau? Apa aku harus mengajarimu hal seperti itu juga?"

Kyungsoo mendelik marah. "Presdir—"

Presdir memotong ucapannya cepat-cepat. "Lagipula apa yang kurang dari putraku sih? Dia tampan, kaya, dan sebentar lagi menjadi Direktur. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

Kyungsoo meneguk ludah. B—bagaimana bisa dia tau jika Kyungsoo mengincar seorang Direktur?

"D—darimana kau tau hal tersebut?" bisiknya. Jongin pun tampak tak kalah heran. Ayahnya adalah orang yang penuh kejutan.

Presdir Kim mengedikkan bahu—santai. "Aku membacanya dari blog temanmu. Luhan. Dia selalu bercerita disana. Meski dia menyamarkan namamu, tapi aku tau bahwa itu adalah kau. Karna dia tidak pernah ragu-ragu menulis identitas Sehun—adikmu. Oh iya, Luhan itu adalah mantanmu sebelum kau kabur ke Jepang kan?" dia beralih menatap Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk singkat. Woah, daebak. Ayahnya memang seorang stalker sejati. Apa Ayahnya adalah seorang sasaeng fans? Kapan dia punya waktu untuk membaca blog orang lain?

Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya akan pecah. Dia bersumpah akan mencekik Luhan begitu sampai dirumah. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Meski aku menyukai Jongin, atau bahkan mencintainya sekalipun, aku tetap tidak siap. Ini bukanlah sebuah pernikahan biasa, Presdir. Aku namja, dia juga. Kau mau dihujat oleh orang-orang?"

"YAK!" bentak si Pak Tua. Kyungsoo merasa terkejut bukan main. Suaranya sangat menggelegar dan menyeramkan. "Kenapa kau selalu mempersulit keadaan, eoh? Kami ini adalah King Corporation. Kau tidak tau? KING. KING. Raja! Masalah sepele seperti itu jangan kau permasalahkan. Kami bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula kalian tidak akan menikah disini. Kalian akan ku kirim ke luar negeri. Aku hanya perlu agar Jongin cepat-cepat mengambil alih perusahaan!"

Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa begitu Ayah?"

Presdir menyeringai—mirip sekali dengan seringaian Jongin. "Para pemegang saham sudah mendiskusikan akan memberikan alih pada Kyuhyun—anak Kim Seokjin—jika kau tidak segera mengambil alih. Salahkan Kakekmu yang sudah memberikan peraturan konyol agar aku pensiun diusia 50 tahun. Dan kau tau apa? Aku akan segera berusia 50 tahun beberapa bulan lagi. Kau juga, dasar berandal! Kau baru mau melanjutkan perusahaan jika ada Kyungsoo disisimu. Dan aku harus mati-matian membujuk bocah ini."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Jadi kau melakukan ini demi perusahaan semata?"

Presdir menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Kebahagiaan putraku adalah yang nomor satu. Jika tidak, aku tidak mungkin ingin merayumu seperti ini. Aku pasti sudah memaksanya."

"Tapi—" Kyungsoo ingin menyela, namun lagi-lagi si Pak Tua itu memotongnya.

"Adikmu—Kim Jongdae. Tinggal dua hari lagi hingga uang kuliahnya harus dibayar kan?"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan deru jantungnya yang tak stabil lagi. "Kau benar-benar mengikutiku rupanya." Dia bergumam lirih.

Ayah Jongin itu mengangguk ringan, "Aku bisa membantumu. Aku tau, hutangmu sudah terlalu banyak, makanya kau putus asa dan berencana menggaet seorang Direktur. Aku akan membantumu, Kyungsoo—ya. Aku akan menyekolahkan kedua adikmu hingga mereka lulus. Aku akan memberikan mereka pendidikan yang memiliki standar tinggi, asal kau mau melanjutkan hidupmu bersama anakku." Tawarnya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Nada ucapan Pak Tua ini malah terkesan begitu gampang—seakan-akan dia sedang menawari Kyungsoo seekor ikan.

"Aku tidak mau memiliki hutang budi."

Presdir jadi kesal. Bocah ini kenapa rumit sekali sih?

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan penawaran lain. Aku akan memberikanmu pinjaman secukupnya, dan aku akan memberikanmu waktu satu bulan untuk melunasinya. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, dia tau kalau Presdir tidak akan semudah itu memberikannya pinjaman. "Apa syaratnya?"

Presdir mengangguk kagum, "Kau pintar sekali. Pantas saja Jongin menyukaimu. Syaratnya mudah saja, dalam waktu satu bulan itu biarkan Jongin mendekatimu hingga kau bisa menerimanya. Jika dalam kurun waktu itu kau tetap tidak luluh dan kau juga tidak bisa melunasi hutangmu, kau harus mau mengikuti perintahku untuk menikah dengan Jongin. Tapi sebaliknya, jika kau bisa melunasi hutangmu dan kau masih tidak luluh juga, kau boleh pergi. Bagaimana? Penawaran yang bagus kan? Lebih bagus lagi jika kau bisa melunasi hutangmu dan kau juga bisa membuka hati untuk putraku ini." Dia mengerling pada Jongin yang kini mengangguk setuju. Ouh, cintanya pada Kyungsoo sudah sangat tulus. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain, dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan si mungil ini. Ide Ayahnya sangat cemerlang.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak. Dia menatap tajam kearah Presdir dan Jongin. "Baiklah. Kita sepakat," dia menyodorkan tangannya. Presdir menyambut tangan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati.

"Aku akan mengirim berkas-berkasnya padamu nanti. Perjanjian seperti ini tidak boleh hanya melalui ucapan semata. Aku juga akan segera mentransfer uangnya padamu. Oke?" ujar Presdir.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Oke."

Demi hidung Squidward, apakah dia tidak bisa lebih sial lagi?

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Mwo?" lirih Jongdae. Dia terduduk lemas diatas lantai. Dia tentu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ide gila mereka akan berdampak sebesar ini. Uh, dia menyesal. Karna dirinya Kyungsoo harus berkorban sejauh ini.

Jongdae, sejujurnya sudah sangat terlambat jika kau merasa menyesal sekarang? HELLO~

Sehun berpaling menatap kekasihnya. "Kau benar-benar menulis tentang keluargaku diblogmu?"

Luhan mengangguk takut. Dia buru-buru menggenggam lengan Sehun. "Aku hanya sedikit kesal karna Kyungie ingin mencampakkanmu agar kau jauh dariku. Makanya aku curhat diblog. Aku—aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Hunnie." Dia memeluk tubuh kurus Sehun. Sehun menghela napas, karna—oh, sangat sulit jika ingin memarahi si putri China ini. Dia pada akhirnya balas memeluk Luhan.

"Hyung," panggil Sehun. Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir. Diapun tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan membuat Kyungsoo frustasi. Dia hanya tidak ingin di kecewakan lagi seperti dulu—saat bersama Kris. Bisa saja kan Jongin hanya ingin mempermainkannya?

"Tapi dia bahkan rela melepas impiannya demi bersamamu," ujar Luhan. Dia sesekali mengendus leher Sehun, lalu mendapat kecupan singkat sebagai hadiahnya. Great, mereka membuat Kyungsoo iri.

"Tapi—aku tidak bisa menjamin bagaimana perasaan Jongin yang sesungguhnya kan? Kami baru bertemu tiga kali. Apa masuk akal jika dia mencintaiku?"

Luhan menghela napas berlebihan. Dia mendekati Kyungsoo lalu menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. "Jangan menghakimi perasaan Jongin hanya berdasarkan dengan apa yang kau lihat. Baru tiga kali bertemu bukan berarti dia tidak mencintaimu. Kau pernah bilang kalau kalian bertemu pertamakali saat di Jepang tiga tahun yang lalu kan? Mungkin saja dia sudah mencintaimu sejak itu. Kau saja yang tidak tau. Aku tau, tidak semudah itu bisa menerima ini begitu saja. Kau pasti terkejut dan aku rasa keputusanmu untuk tidak langsung menerima tawaran pernikahan itu adalah keputusan yang benar. Presdir memang sialan." Umpatnya.

Sehun tertawa. Dia mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang. Sejak kapan kekasihnya yang centil, gegabah, dan manja ini bisa berubah sebijak itu? Dia pasti sudah kerasukan setan motivator. "Kau bijak sekali, sayang."

Luhan tersenyum ceria. Dia lagi-lagi tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memeluk Sehun. "Tentu saja." Cengirnya manis.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mampu tertegun. Kata-kata Luhan ada benarnya juga. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja menutup pintu hatinya untuk Jongin. Dia pun tidak bisa memungkiri jika selama ini ada getaran aneh yang hinggap dihatinya setiap kali dia bersama Jongin. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin mengakui hal tersebut, dia berusaha menutupinya dengan dalih bahwa mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dia juga tidak bisa begitu saja pasrah untuk diseret ke altar oleh Jongin. Heol~ demi kepala botak Voldemort, tak pernah terpikir sekalipun didalam benak Kyungsoo untuk menikah dengannya. Apalagi Jongin pun masih sangat muda kan?

Jongdae yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. Ada hawa aneh yang terkuak ketika dia membuka mulutnya. Kyungsoo tau, sesuatu yang tidak beres akan segera terjadi. "Kita harus melunasi hutang itu dulu. Terlepas dari kau menyukai Jongin atau tidak, kita bisa melihatnya sebulan kedepan nanti. Jangan sampai kau diseret paksa oleh Presdir sialan itu."

"Tapi, kita kan tidak punya uang. Semua tabungan Kyungsoo Hyung sudah habis, dan aku juga akan segera pindah lusa nanti. Tentu saja kita membutuhkan uang yang tidak sedikit." Ujar Sehun. Dia terkekeh geli saat Luhan mulai mengecupi telinganya. Uh, bisakah mereka tidak bermesraan satu menit saja?

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. "Benar. Kita tidak mungkin meminjam lagi kan? Itu sama saja kita menggali lubang yang satu untuk menutupi lubang yang lain."

Jongdae menyeringai. Bah, aura setannya tiba-tiba saja menguar. Hal ini mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada saat mereka pertama kali merencanakan ide busuk untuk menggaet Direktur dulu. Oh jangan sampai dia mengulanginya lagi. Kasihan Kyungsoo. "Kita," Jongdae menatap semua orang diruangan itu dengan tajam. "..akan pergi berpesta. Baekhyun baru saja menghubungiku beberapa jam yang lalu, dia menawari kita untuk datang di pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh teman Chanyeol besok malam. Dia tidak ingin pergi berdua saja dengan Chanyeol katanya. Pesta itu, khusus untuk para pasangan gay. Aku tentu saja menolak, tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya mencoba datang. Kalian kan tau Chanyeol adalah seorang Direktur kaya, dia pasti memiliki banyak relasi disana. Kita bisa mencoba untuk menggaet seorang Direktur lagi. Bagaimana? Aku akan menghubungi Baekhyun setelah kalian semua setuju dengan ide brillianku." Tuturnya bangga.

Luhan tercengang, Sehun menganga, dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu menghela napas. Tuh kan, dia juga bilang apa tadi. Kyungsoo rasa, jika tua nanti, Jongdae akan sangat mirip dengan Presdir Kim.

"Tapi, apakah aku dan Luhan harus ikut juga?" Sehun melirik Luhan yang kini menatapnya penuh harap. Luhan tidak pernah ke pesta seumur hidupnya. Dia—hell, sangat ingin pergi kesana. Apalagi pestanya hanya untuk kaum pria seperti mereka. Woah, pasti akan banyak sekali pria tampan. Oh yeah, jangan sampai Sehun membaca pikiranmu, Luhan.

Jongdae mengangguk, "Anggap saja sebagai pesta perpisahan karna kau akan pergi sebentar lagi."

Luhan merengut mendengarnya. Meski Sehun tidak kaya dan masih bocah ingusan, dia tetap sangat mencintai Sehun. Bagaimana bisa mereka memisahkan Luhan dan Sehun begitu saja? Luhan tidak tahan jika tidak menghirup aroma Sehun barang sejenak saja. Great, kenapa tidak kau lepas saja otak mesummu, Luhan?

Sehun mendengus, "Aku hanya akan mengikuti keputusan dari Kyungsoo Hyung."

Kyungsoo memandang semua adiknya dengan bingung. Dia sendiri tidak ingin mengulangi lagi rencana sial mereka. Tapi tampaknya mereka juga tidak punya cara lain. Bersyukur si Presdir itu memberi Kyungsoo waktu satu bulan, jadi setidaknya mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu yang tersisa. "Baiklah. Kita ikuti ide Jongdae."

Jongdae tertawa girang—persis seperti ahdjuma genit yang sering menggoda Sehun. "Yehet. Yehet." Soraknya.

"Hubungi Baekhyun dan katakan bahwa kita akan pergi. Ah iya, aku juga perlu berdandan seperti wanita lagi kan?" Kyungsoo tidak mau harus berhadapan dengan wig dan juga gaun brengsek yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya gatal-gatal.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau hanya perlu mengenakan jas dan tampil se-menawan mungkin." Sahut Jongdae. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphone—berniat langsung menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Tapi, apakah kau tau dimana lokasi pestanya?" kali ini Luhan yang terdengar sangat bersemangat. Sehun melotot padanya. Dia bersumpah akan mematahkan kaki Luhan jika bocah itu tampil genit dihadapan pria-pria kaya tersebut.

Jongdae tersenyum menyeramkan. Kyungsoo menahan napas. "Bersiaplah untuk terbang sayangku. Kita akan ke **Jeju**."

"MWOOOO?!"

* * *

"Aha~ selamat datang teman-teman."

Baekhyun menyambut mereka semua dengan riang. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi tim penggaet Direktur yang digawangi oleh; Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Sehun, dan Luhan, untuk langsung bergegas pergi ke Jeju begitu mereka selesai mendiskusikan apa saja yang harus dilakukan disana. Oh, berterimakasihlah pada Baekhyun yang sudah merayu kekasihnya untuk membiayai semua ongkos perjalanan tim konyol itu—apalagi biaya hotelnya. Wah, Baekhyun sangat beruntung. Kyungsoo jadi penasaran, apakah dia akan bernasib sama jika dia menikah dengan Jongin nanti?

A—apa? Menikah?

Jadi kau sudah siap menikah dengannya, Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat-cepat. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

"Halo Baek," sapa Jongdae tak kalah senangnya. Mereka berpelukan hangat. Baekhyun melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang kini sedang melamun seperti bayi idiot.

"Yak! Kyungsoo—ya. Kau tidak mau memelukku?" tanyanya pura-pura kesal.

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh, dia buru-buru menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. "Apa kabarmu, hah?" dia tersenyum saat Baekhyun semakin mempererat pelukan mereka.

"Tentu saja baik. Chanyeol—aku sangat menyayanginya." Bisik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tertawa, dia mengelus sejenak punggung Baekhyun. "Kau pasti beruntung sekali."

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun. Kau—berani sekali kau memeluk orang lain dihadapanku seperti itu."

Seseorang menggertak mereka dan Baekhyun secara otomatis melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo. Disana—tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri, ada seorang pria hanya mengenakan celana jins tanpa baju sama sekali—well, tubuhnya memang sangat bagus—sedang mendelik pada Baekhyun.

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Luhan—saat itu dia sedang selca bersama Sehun—jadi terpana. Sehun langsung menutup mata Luhan dengan tangannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tidak berkedip.

"Coba saja hukum aku, sayang." Baekhyun mengedip genit.

Pria jangkung itu—Chanyeol—langsung bergerak mendatangi Baekhyun dan rombongan. Dia tersenyum hangat saat melihat Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Sehun, dan Luhan. "Aku akan menghukummu nanti. Tidak dihadapan teman-temanmu." Ujarnya. Dia balas mengedip tak kalah sensual. Wajah Baekhyun merona. "Nah, jadi apakah aku harus memperkenalkan diriku dulu?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih tercengang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jadi tertawa.

"Aku adalah Chanyeol. Calon suami Baekhyun," dia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang kini menunduk malu. "Kau pasti Kyungsoo kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia menyambut begitu saja uluran tangan Chanyeol. Matanya tanpa sadar masih tertumbuk diperut kotak-kotak milik pria itu. Ouh, Chanyeol sexy sekali. Pantas saja jika Baekhyun sangat mencintainya. "Benar."

Chanyeol lalu beralih pada Jongdae, "Kau adalah Jongdae. Aku benar lagi kan?"

Jongdae tersenyum penuh wibawa—membuat Kyungsoo mendengus. "Yeah, kau benar." Dia tertawa kecil setelahnya.

Luhan dengan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol. "Aku Luhan. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Chanyeol."

Well, dia sangat pintar mengambil inisiatif. Sepertinya Sehun akan benar-benar mematahkan kaki Luhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. Dia menyambut tangan mungil Luhan. "Senang juga bisa berkenalan denganmu Luhan. Ah, pria itu pasti pacarmu kan? Sehun." Dia mengedikkan kepalanya pada Sehun. Luhan mendadak terdiam. Omo! Bagaimana bisa dia lupa daratan seperti itu?

Luhan buru-buru mengangguk. "Benar. Dia adalah sayangku, cintaku, baby Hunnie. Hehe."

Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum malu. Dasar bocah. "Hai," sapanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia menatap semua orang dengan bersemangat. "Well, apakah kalian sudah siap untuk berpesta?"

Oh yeah, andai Chanyeol tau apa yang direncanakan geng penggaet Direktur ini. Dia pasti tidak akan menanyakan hal tersebut.

* * *

"Tao," Junmyeon menghela napas lelah. Tao tidak henti-hentinya berlari seperti bocah autis dipinggiran pantai. Dia berusaha mengejar dongsaengnya itu, tapi apalah daya. Junmyeon tidak terlalu muda untuk berlari-lari seperti itu.

Cih, usianya bahkan belum mencapai 26 tahun.

Tao masih tak menggubris Junmyeon. Dia malah semakin berlari menjauh. Sesekali dia akan mendelikkan kepalanya ke belakang hanya untuk mendapatkan pemandangan Junmyeon yang sudah jatuh terduduk diatas pasir. Tao otomatis tertawa, Junmyeon seperti kakek tua yang sedang menjaga cucunya. Dia melanjutkan lagi laju larinya ketika tanpa ia sadari dia malah berhenti didetik selanjutnya.

Dia pikir dia bermimpi, atau mungkin saja ini semua hanya halusinasi. Namun dia juga tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa apa yang ia lihat tidak jauh dihadapannya adalah sosok yang nyata. Tao menyeringai. Meski pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan tentang apa yang dilakukan orang itu disini, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa excitednya untuk melangkah kesana.

"Halo, Kyungsoo?"

Pria yang lebih mungil itu tersentak. Dia berbalik dan menatap Tao seakan-akan pria ramping itu adalah setan tampan yang memukau. "K—kau," gumam Kyungsoo takut.

Tao menyeringai lagi, sesuatu seperti amarah nampak berkobar dibola matanya yang indah. "Well, aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini. Apa yang kau lakukan ha?"

Kyungsoo menahan napas. Dia memandang ke segala arah dengan bingung. "Aku—"

Bagus. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berucap sepatah katapun.

"Kau ingin meminta maaf padaku karna sudah menyebarkan fotoku ke internet beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Kyungsoo termangu. Ingatan tentang dirinya yang duduk didepan computer sambil tertawa menyeramkan membuat dia takut sendiri. Oh yeah, waktu itu dia memang sedang kalap dan tanpa pikir panjang malah menyebarkan foto si bodoh dihadapannya ini. Salahkan Jongin yang membawa-bawa nama Tao saat itu. (Look At Me Sajangnim; chap 7)

"Aku yeah. Aku minta maaf. Aku—maksudku tidak. Eh, aku tidak sengaja. Jadi, yeah.. begitu." Semua kalimat yang berusaha ia susun hancur begitu saja. Kyungsoo menatap ke sekelilingnya. Berharap ada Sehun atau Jongdae yang membantu. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Sehun terlalu sibuk—uhuh, dia sedang menikmati tubuh Luhan mungkin—sedangkan Jongdae sedang tidur. Oh, bagaimana ini? Tao pasti akan mendorongnya ke laut dan membiarkan dia mati. Maka sebagai gantinya Jongdae lah yang akan menikah dengan Jongin.

M—mwoya? ANDWAE!

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Kau ingat?" Tao melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Awalnya aku berniat melupakan masalah kita, tapi kau.." dia menunjuk Kyungsoo dramatis. "..kau malah menyebarkan foto laknat itu. Kau kira aku juga akan melupakan masalah ini begitu saja? Kau terlalu berani, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya pelan. "Tao, tenanglah. Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik." Uh, sepertinya Kyungsoo salah berbicara. Tao malah mendelik semakin marah.

"Baik-baik? Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak langsung mendatangi apartemenmu dan mencekikmu sampai mati. Aku masih memiliki citra baik yang harus aku lindungi. Tapi kau memang tak punya otak. Kau membuatku ingin sekali menjatuhkanmu dari atas tebing dan mencabik-cabik mayatmu." Geram Tao.

Kyungsoo jadi ingin menangis. Dia tidak penah diancam dengan hal-hal se-mengerikan itu.

"Beruntung karyawanku langsung memblokir foto-foto keparat itu." Tao semakin mendekatinya. "Kau tau, Junmyeon sampai harus mengawasiku 24 jam agar aku tidak membunuhmu. Aku sangat membencimu, Kyungsoo." desisnya berbahaya.

"T—tao," bisik Kyungsoo. Airmatanya meleleh tanpa bisa ia tahan. Duh, apakah dia harus berteriak sekarang?

Tao mendorong bahu Kyungsoo hingga tubuh mungil itu jatuh terduduk. "Menangis? Kau menangis?"

Oh Tuhan. Demi apapun didunia ini, jangan sampai Tao benar-benar menyakitinya. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata saat Tao kini berjongkok dihadapannya. Dia memegang dagu Kyungsoo dengan kasar. "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal sudah berurusan denganku." Ujarnya lagi.

Kyungsoo semakin takut. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dia terus berdoa didalam hati. Dia bisa merasakan tangan dingin Tao yang masih memegang dagunya.

Please. Jangan. Jangan lakukan itu. Kyungsoo menjerit didalam hati.

"TAO!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat tangan itu terlepas. Kyungsoo membuka mata. Tao masih berjarak cukup dekat dengannya. Pria itu sedang menoleh ke belakang. Ada seorang pria tinggi yang sedang menghampiri mereka. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Pandangannya masih kabur dengan airmata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sebuah bisikan lain membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Dia mendelik terkejut, napasnya memburu seiring tangan itu menarik lengannya agar dia bisa berdiri. "Ayo pergi." Ujar orang itu lagi. "Tao sedang tidak melihat. Ayo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia segera berdiri dan mengikuti langkah kaki orang tersebut.

Sebenarnya, sedang apa Jongin disini?

Baru sekitra tiga langkah mereka berjalan ketika sebuah tangan lain menarik pergelangan kiri Kyungsoo dengan kuat. Dan pelakunya adalah Tao.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin spontan berhenti. Mereka berpaling menatap Tao.

"Kau tidak bisa semudah itu membawanya pergi, Jongin." Tao menarik sebelah bibirnya—meninggalkan kesan ngeri yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk meremang. "Kami belum selesai. Bukan begitu, Kyungsoo?" dia semakin mempererat genggamannya ditangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis.

"Lepaskan dia Tao." Bisik Jongin penuh amarah. Dia menarik lagi lengan Kyungsoo—berusaha agar genggaman Tao terlepas. Tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Kyungsoo jadi seperti boneka reyot yang sedang ditarik-tarik.

"Tidak," sahut Tao dingin.

"TAO!" teriakan itu membuat ketiganya mau tak mau menoleh. Pria tinggi yang tadi sempat dilihat Kyungsoo kini sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Tao. "Lepaskan Kyungsoo." pria itu tersengal.

Kyungsoo terpaku. Kakinya mendadak lembek seperti pudding. Dia menatap pria itu tak berkedip. Dia—sosok yang sedang menarik lengan Tao itu, apakah benar dia adalah Kris? Mantan kekasihnya?

* * *

**Tbc**

Aku cuman mau bilang tiga kata.

**SARANGHAEYO PRESDIR KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM~~ YEHET!**

HAHAHA XD

Aku seneng bgt waktu nulis bagian dia ^^.

Maaf para readers, aku tau ini aneh banget. Ini konyol banget. Tapi, aku gak tau lagi harus gimana. Yeah, hanya sebatas inilah kemampuanku. Kalian suka?

Itu kenapa Kyungsoo ribet bgt yak? Dia itu sebenarnya suka sama Jongin gak sih?

Jawabannya: suka. Cuman dia sendiri gak terlalu yakin dengan perasaannya dan Jongin. Kan mereka baru ketemu. Tapi, kaya kata Luhan tadi, kita gak bisa menghakimi perasaan seseorang begitu aja kan? Mungkin Kyungsoo hanya butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Btw, siapa yang setuju kalo Kyungsoo nikah dengan Jongin? yehet!

**Silahkan komentar di kolom Review yak**. Lagian bentar lagi udah mau tamat kok. Makin banyak review makin cepat update. Hehe.

Oya, buat readers baru 'selamat datang ya'. Buat readers lama 'saranghaeyo' /kecup/ /digampar/ ^^

Sampai jumpa di last chapter~

Salam XOXO.


End file.
